


Just A Bit Confused || LayHo

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Boys In Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: Mejores amigos, inseparables desde la infancia, uno enamorado del otro, el otro heterosexual y enamorado de una mujer.Historias como esta no tienen un final feliz; Kim JunMyeon lo sabe. Él sonríe, se ríe, bromea, y finge que está bien cuando YiXing besa a su novia frente a él, hasta que no puede.Excepto que nada es fácil y dejarlo ir resulta ser mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar. Algunos enlaces son demasiado fuertes para romperlos, incluso para un hombre heterosexual. Y a veces el amor y el deseo pueden tener diferentes caras y capas.Una historia de dos hombres tratando de funcionar el uno sin el otro y fracasando.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Bit Confusing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574594) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Adaptación al libro "Solo Un Poco Confuso" perteneciente a la escritora Alessandra Hazard. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta obra. 
> 
> Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alternativo de EXO. Sin más, disfruta. ^-^

Zhang YiXing conoció a Kim JunMyeon cuando ambos tenían ocho años.

Su primer encuentro no fue bueno.

–Te ves como un presuntuoso –dijo YiXing al rubio de ropa extraña. _¿Qué clase de idiota usaba ropa tan elegante en el parque?_

Los raros ojos ámbar avellana del chico raro lo miraban raro, como si YiXing fuera el raro.

–Tú te ves pobre –dijo el chico con tono aristocrático, como si ser pobre fuera la peor clase de insulto.

YiXing se sonrojó. Su familia _era_ pobre, y YiXing tenía suficiente edad para saber que ser pobre apestaba, pero no tenía suficiente edad como para no avergonzarse por ello.

Así fue como YiXing se encontró enrojeciendo y tirando al otro niño al suelo.

En su defensa, él tenía ocho años.

Es correcto decir que la ropa de lujo del chico ya no se veía muy elegante después de los quince minutos que pasaron rodando en el barro, pateando y gritando.

Finalmente, se cansaron y quedaron tirados en el barro, jadeando para conseguir aire y mirándose.

El pomposo rubio tenía barro en la nariz y YiXing rió.

El chico lo miró furioso.

–¿Qué?

–Ahora pareces un chico normal –dijo YiXing sonriendo–. Aunque pelees como una chica.

El niño le tiró una patada y se sentó. Miró a YiXing por sobre su nariz fangosa y dijo:

–Los Kim han servido y luchado por Corea desde el siglo XVI. Debes saber que aprendí _ssireum_ a la edad de cinco años.

YiXing parpadeó y se incorporó.

–¿Ssireum? Noticias de último momento: no estamos en el siglo XVI. Ahora es preferible el Taekwondo.

El niño abrió y cerró la boca. E hizo una mueca.

YiXing se rió de nuevo.

El presuntuoso rubio lo miró peor, su labio inferior temblando sospechosamente. YiXing empezó a sentirse mal.

Su hermano mayor le echaría un discurso si se enteraba de que YiXing había reducido a un niño al llanto.

Suspirando, YiXing estiró su mano y dijo:

–Soy YiXing.

El chico dudó antes de apretar la mano de YiXing.

–Kim JunMyeon, _unigénito_ de los Kim.

YiXing arrugó la nariz.

–Junnie, entonces. ¿O prefieres Myeonnie?

El chico le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

–Es JunMyeon. Mi padre dice que sólo los plebeyos tienen apodos.

YiXing se echó a reír.

–Eres tan raro, Myeonnie.

–¡Es JunMyeon!

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

YiXing no sabría aún, que sería también el comienzo de la relación más confusa de su vida.


	2. I

Era tan guapo.

Park ChoRong miró al tipo por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, a unas pocas mesas de distancia de la que ocupaba él. Dios, si tenía novia –y todos los apuestos siempre tenían novias– sería una chica afortunada. ChoRong no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras que el tipo sonreía ampliamente y comentaba algo a quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa y blancos dientes, la sonrisa añadía calor a sus ojos avellana, _¿_ _o quiz_ _á_ _s_ _á_ _mbar?_ Tenía que estar al principio de la veintena, cercano a su edad. Tenía el pelo rubio platino, peinado cuidadosamente diseñado y un rostro muy atractivo, pero sin ser intimidantemente guapo –el tipo de rostro al que querrías mirar y sonreírle. Era de estatura media, de compostura recta. Estaba en forma y tonificado, pero no demasiado musculoso.

Simplemente perfecto.

ChoRong suspiró soñadoramente.

Tras suyo, alguien resopló, y ella volteó. EunJi, otra camarera, estaba sonriendo.

–Hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero está muy lejos de nuestra liga.

–Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás –dijo ChoRong encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que no pareciera una modelo, pero sabía que a los hombres les gustaba.

–¿No lo reconoces? –dijo EunJi, arqueando las cejas–. Sé que eres nueva por aquí, pero... no es un tipo cualquiera. Es uno de los solteros más deseados del país.

ChoRong miró a la chica con curiosidad.

–¿De verdad? ¿Quién es él?

–Kim JunMyeon, el único hijo y heredero de Kim RyeoWook –dijo EunJi.

Oh.

ChoRong habitualmente no sabía mucho sobre la aristocracia, además de la familia real, pero incluso ella sabía quién era Kim RyeoWook. Era uno de los pocos hombres coreanos que seguían siendo obscenamente ricos y políticamente influyentes.

ChoRong miró hacia el hermoso JunMyeon.

–¿Tiene novia?

–No una novia –dijo EunJi–, una prometida. Ha estado comprometido con la señorita Jung WheeIn desde su nacimiento.

ChoRong rió entre dientes.

–¿De verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo eso?

–Definitivamente los ricos todavía lo hacen.

ChoRong sacudió la cabeza.

–Es una locura. No estamos en la Edad Media.

–Díselo al Sr. Kim RyeoWook. Aparentemente, él está muy ansioso por ese matrimonio. Los Jung prácticamente son dueños de la mitad de Asia y, al parecer, nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente rico. Pero supongo que los Kim no serían aún tan destacados si no se aseguraran de mantener y aumentar su poder y riqueza.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó ChoRong, mirando a JunMyeon de nuevo. Había dejado de hablar por teléfono y empezado a comer su almuerzo, mirando la entrada expectantemente de vez en cuando. Dios, realmente era súper lindo. Había una calidez en él que le daba un aire somnoliento y suave y toda clase de cosas _adorables_. ChoRong se sintió tonta pensando de esa forma en un tipo, pero la palabra encajaba. JunMyeon era adorable.

–Es un cliente regular aquí –respondió EunJi–. No pude evitar oír algunas cosas cuando hablaba con su amigo. Hablando de YiXing –Ella asintió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró.

ChoRong volteó la cabeza y dijo:

–Oh.

Porque el tipo que acababa de entrar al restaurante sería fácilmente el hombre más caliente que había visto nunca.

Tenía más de seis pies de altura, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y amplios hombros. Tenía rebelde cabello negro, una mandíbula fuerte, y profundos ojos castaños que eran totalmente pecaminosos. ChoRong nunca pensó que los ojos pudieran ser sexys, pero los de este tipo lo eran.

Si JunMyeon la hacía pensar en hacer el amor largo y lento y en sábanas suaves, su amigo la hizo pensar en sexo duro y sucio.

–Lo sé, ¿verdad? –EunJi dijo con otro suspiro.

–Dime que es soltero –dijo ChoRong, siguiendo a YiXing con los ojos mientras iba hacia la mesa de JunMyeon. Se movía como un gato grande.

EunJi se echó a reír.

–Los más calientes siempre están tomados, cariño. Así que olvídate de ellos. Sí, son sexys, pero no están disponibles.

●●● 


Kim JunMyeon miró a su mejor amigo desde hace catorce años caminar hacia él, al igual que el resto de los clientes del tranquilo restaurante. Sonrió tristemente.

YiXing tendía a causar ese efecto en la gente.

–No puedo creer que hayas ordenado sin mí –dijo YiXing, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado–. Que grosero, ¿dónde están tus modales, heredero Kim?

Riendo, JunMyeon volvió su atención hacia su pasta.

–Supongo que estar contigo eventualmente iba a terminar influenciándome. Papá siempre me lo ha advertido. Debería haber escuchado su consejo.

–Tu padre me odia –dijo YiXing, cogiendo un tenedor, apuñalando la pasta de JunMyeon y llevándolo a su boca.

–Lidia con ello –dijo JunMyeon, con sarcasmo. Cuando YiXing sonrió descaradamente, JunMyeon soltó un largo suspiro. YiXing era imposible–. Ordené para ti también. ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos más?

–Podría –dijo YiXing con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora y perezosa–. Pero el tuyo siempre sabe mejor.

Resoplando, JunMyeon apartó la mirada y retomó su comida. No iba a preguntarle a YiXing por qué había llegado tarde. No lo haría.

–Lamento llegar tarde –dijo YiXing, como si leyera sus pensamientos–. YuQi me pidió que la dejara en la oficina de su papá por aquí. Nos distrajimos en el camino.

JunMyeon no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

–Estoy comiendo –dijo–. Por favor, ahórrame los detalles sórdidos.

YiXing rió, golpeando sus rodillas bajo la mesa.

–Mojigato.

–Los caballeros no besan y cuentan. ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

–Sólo te lo cuento a ti y tú no cuentas. Y nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. No todos conocemos los nombres de nuestros antepasados muertos hasta treinta generaciones para atrás.

JunMyeon suspiró.

–Nunca me dejarás superar eso, ¿cierto?

YiXing se echó a reír.

–No. Porque tu vida es ridícula.

Era algo así.

JunMyeon sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor del restaurante.

–Esas camareras te están mirando –Siempre lo hacían.

YiXing levantó la vista.

–La pelirroja es bastante linda –dijo–. Hace unos meses de seguro habría golpeado ahí.

JunMyeon alcanzó su té y tomó un trago largo. Su garganta se sentía seca. Tomó otro trago.

–¿Entonces, vas en serio con YuQi? –dijo casualmente, bajando el vaso. Desde que YiXing conoció a YuQi hace unos meses, se había centrado por completo en ella. JunMyeon nunca lo había visto tan embelesado antes.

YiXing siempre había sido del tipo de _f_ _ó_ _llalas y d_ _é_ _jalas_... hasta YuQi.

–Sí –dijo YiXing, su voz suavizándose–. Ella es... creo que ella es el trato serio, Myeonnie.

JunMyeon abrió la boca y la cerró. Sonrió, buscando palabras. Las palabras correctas. Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo la pasta de YiXing, dándole unos preciosos momentos para encontrarlas.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? –dijo.

YiXing rió, golpeando de nuevo sus rodillas.

–¿Vas a ser mi padrino?

JunMyeon sonrió más ampliamente. Sus mejillas adorables comenzando a dolerle.

–Sólo si eres el mío.

La sonrisa de YiXing se desvaneció, sus ojos castaños se volvieron intensos y severos.

–No estás pensando seriamente en eso, ¿verdad? ¿Casarte con la chica con la que tu papá quiere?

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Myeonnie.

Dios, odiaba que YiXing lo llamara así. Nadie sino YiXing lo hacía. Algunos amigos de JunMyeon trataron de llamarlo Myeon, pero nunca se quedó. El apodo de niñez que YiXing le había dado sonaba aún más ridículo ahora que ambos eran adultos, sin embargo, YiXing seguía llamándolo así, pese a saber que JunMyeon lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Sólo que YiXing no sabía el verdadero motivo.

–Myeonnie –dijo YiXing de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de que estaba destrozando las entrañas de JunMyeon.

–¿Qué? –dijo JunMyeon, tratando de recuperarse. Nunca era fácil, pero algunos días eran más difíciles. Algunos días se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto. Mentir y fingir nunca le resultó natural. Mentir a YiXing era casi imposible. Menos mal que tenía mucha práctica.

YiXing llevó una mano alrededor de su cuello. JunMyeon respiró con cuidado. El pulgar de YiXing presionó su cuello, una orden silenciosa para que lo mirara. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños: YiXing siempre había sido el que empujaba, el de opiniones fuertes, el líder en todos sus juegos, en todas sus travesuras.

YiXing había sido el rey, el general, el villano, el héroe galante o el dragón, mientras que JunMyeon era su leal compañero. De niño, a JunMyeon no le había importado. Como un chico de veintidós años, se resentía, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían y todavía no había encontrado la forma de dejar de seguir a YiXing alrededor como si fuera un crecido cachorro, ansioso, hambriento por una palmadita en la cabeza. Había una razón por la cual a su padre le disgustaba tanto YiXing, y no era la procedencia de clase media de YiXing. Papá odiaba que alguien más tuviera una mayor influencia sobre su hijo.

–Myeonnie –La presión del pulgar de YiXing aumentó ligeramente.

Suspirando, JunMyeon cedió y miró a su amigo.

Un surco arrugó la frente de YiXing.

–¿Ha estado presionándote otra vez?

JunMyeon casi se echó a reír. YiXing no sabía ni la mitad. Su padre siempre lo presionaba, pero YiXing no necesitaba saber eso. YiXing sólo se enojaría, se pelearían por ello, luego, inevitablemente, se arreglarían pasados unos días, porque eran terribles para funcionar sin el otro; Siempre lo habían sido.

–RyeoWook no tiene derecho de pedirte esto –dijo YiXing, con una mirada dura–. Es tu padre, no tu dueño. Toda esa cosa del compromiso es jodidamente arcaica y ridícula.

JunMyeon sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. YiXing no lo entendía. Nunca lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces JunMyeon había intentado explicárselo. Era una de esas pocas cosas que ellos no comprendían sobre la vida del otro. JunMyeon supuso que no era tan sorprendente, considerando lo diferente que eran sus contextos y educación.

YiXing tenía cinco hermanos –cuatro hermanos y una hermana– y JunMyeon todavía recordaba la extraña que le pareció la familia de YiXing, cuando YiXing lo había llevado a su casa por primera vez hace tantos años. Había sido un choque cultural. De niño, JunMyeon había vivido en grandes mansiones toda su vida, el único heredero de una enorme fortuna, mimado y consentido por todos a su alrededor. Por el contrario, los chicos Zhang habían vivido en un pequeño piso y no había habido suficiente dinero para malcriar a ninguno de ellos. No ayudaba que el padre de YiXing hubiera muerto poco antes de que JunMyeon conociera a YiXing y que la salud de la madre de YiXing no fuera buena.

Toda la familia había dependido básicamente del hermano mayor de YiXing, que se había convertido en el jefe de facto de la familia a la edad de dieciséis años. JunMyeon sabía que JongDae había dado su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando horas extras para asegurarse de que sus hermanos menores no necesitaran nada. Mayormente lo había conseguido, pero durante años, las cosas habían sido difíciles para los Zhang, y todos ellos habían crecido rápido –porque tenían que hacerlo. JunMyeon todavía recordaba lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se sintió por tenerlo tan fácil cuando vio la casa de YiXing por primera vez.

Pero el dinero no podía comprarlo todo. JunMyeon habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia tan bulliciosa y unida como YiXing. JunMyeon amaba a los Zhang. A estas alturas eran una segunda familia para él. A veces se sentía más cómodo con la familia de YiXing que con la suya. No era que no amara a su propia familia. Lo hacía. Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía. Su familia podría no ser tan cálida y unida como los Zhang, pero sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía.

Ellos no eran el problema, el apellido lo era –o, mejor dicho, lo que significaba ser un Kim. Los Kim eran una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Corea del Sur. Los reyes murieron, las guerras se libraron, los sistemas políticos cambiaron, pero los Kim permanecieron, invariables y orgullosos, ricos e influyentes, cercanos consejeros de primeros ministros y de la Familia Real. Estaban de hecho emparentados con la Familia Real –su padre era el undécimo en la línea de sucesión. Quien no nació como un Kim, no podía entender lo que significaba. Ni siquiera YiXing, quien era tan cercano a él como podría serlo un gemelo.

Tal vez, especialmente YiXing.

–Papá no está obligándome a nada –dijo JunMyeon–. No es tan malo como crees.

El gesto en la cara de YiXing permaneció duro y sin expresión.

–Claro –dijo–. Sólo te ha llenado con esa mierda del deber familiar desde que eras un niño.

–Me gusta WheeIn –dijo JunMyeon. No era una mentira. No le gustaba menos que cualquier otra chica. JunMyeon sonrió–. Y ella no actúa estúpidamente a tu alrededor, lo cual es bueno para variar. No sé qué ven todos en tu fea cara.

YiXing debía sonreír y caer de nuevo en su habitual humor fácil.

Pero YiXing no lo hizo. Su expresión no cambió.

–Te mereces más que un matrimonio arreglado con una chica que _te gusta_.

–El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado por mis abuelos.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–No llamaría al matrimonio de tus padres precisamente feliz.

JunMyeon lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos de YiXing se suavizaron.

–Lo siento –dijo, apretando ligeramente la nuca de JunMyeon–. Fue un golpe bajo.

JunMyeon bajó la mirada a la mesa.

–Solían ser felices –Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerar–. Recuerdo al menos que se llevaban bien cuando era un niño. Pero entonces sucedió algo. No sé qué. Pero mi punto es, que el matrimonio arreglado no es el motivo de que sean así ahora. Me gusta WheeIn lo suficiente. ¿No te gusta a ti?

Haciendo un ruido frustrado, YiXing abrazó el cuello de JunMyeon, otra orden silenciosa para mirarlo, y JunMyeon lo hizo.

YiXing dijo:

–Sabes que odio que RyeoWook te esté presionando con esto. No es asunto suyo con quién y cuándo te cases. Pero es seguro como el infierno que tampoco necesitas mi aprobación. No tiene que importarte un carajo nada de esto, a menos que la quieras. La opinión de RyeoWook no importa, pero tampoco la mía, tonto.

–Por supuesto que tu opinión importa –dijo JunMyeon riendo–. Sería incómodo si la odiaras, porque estarás alrededor constantemente –Odió la forma en que la última parte de la frase sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. YiXing, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no se lo perdió, por supuesto.

La mirada de YiXing se estrechó.

Mierda. Flojo. Se estaba poniendo flojo.

–Myeonnie…

–¡Aquí están ustedes dos! –una voz familiar interrumpió lo que YiXing diría.

En parte aliviado y en parte molesto por la interrupción – _intrusi_ _ó_ _n_ , su voz interior no pudo dejar de susurrar– JunMyeon volteó hacia la novia de YiXing.

YiXing soltó su cuello. YuQi estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de YiXing. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora: rubia, piel suave y bastante tranquila –no del tipo tras el cual YiXing solía ir.

–Hola, nene –dijo inclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de YiXing–. ¿Me extrañaste?

–Te dejé hace media hora –dijo YiXing, pero la estaba acercando para besarla apropiadamente. Estaban en un lugar público, pero eso nunca detuvo a YiXing.

JunMyeon envolvió sus manos alrededor de su vaso de té y miró fijamente la superficie oscura del líquido.

–Papá no estaba –explicó YuQi luego de once segundos, sonando un poco falta de aliento–. Así que pensé en unirme a ustedes. No te molesta, JunMyeon, ¿verdad? Odiaría ser el tipo de novia que no deja que su novio pase tiempo con sus amigos.

JunMyeon sonrió cortésmente, todavía mirando su té. Ya estaba frío. Tal vez debería conseguir otro.

–No, no me importa – _Como si pudiera decir algo m_ _á_ _s_. Miró a la pareja. YuQi estaba acurrucada contra YiXing, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su delgada mano sobre su pecho.

JunMyeon sonrió de nuevo y se levantó.

–Me estaba yendo de todos modos.

YiXing apartó los ojos de su novia, con el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño.

–¿Te vas ya? Pero si acabo de llegar.

–Mi horario de almuerzo casi termina –dijo JunMyeon.

 _Porque conduje cuarenta jodidos minutos para encontrarme a almorzar contigo. Y llegaste tarde, porque enredarte con ella era m_ _á_ _s importante para ti, y ahora ella est_ _á_ _alej_ _á_ _ndote de nuevo._ Se mordió la lengua, odiando esa amargura que no podía evitar sentir. No era así. No lo era.

–Es una pena –dijo YuQi, viendo a YiXing con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Pero YiXing estaba mirando a JunMyeon, la amargura reflejada en su boca.

–No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

JunMyeon puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y suspiró.

–Déjalo ir, amigo. En serio, eres como un perro con un hueso. No es un rasgo de personalidad atractivo. YuQi, díselo.

–JunMyeon tiene razón –dijo, tomando la mano de YiXing–. A veces puedes ser demasiado insistente. Si alguien no quiere hablar de algo, debes respetarlo.

–Lo respeto –dijo YiXing–. Pero Myeonnie no es alguien cualquiera.

– _Myeonnie_ está retrasado para volver al trabajo –dijo JunMyeon, poniendo varios billetes de diez mil won sobre la mesa–. Y Myeonnie realmente no puede llegar tarde.

–¿No trabajas para una empresa de tu familia? –preguntó YuQi.

Una risa frágil dejó sus labios.

–Por eso es que no puedo llegar tarde. Los veo más tarde, chicos –encaró enérgicamente hacia la puerta, esperando que YiXing lo dejara en paz.

Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. YiXing lo alcanzó fuera, antes de que JunMyeon pudiera llegar a su auto.

–¡Myeonnie!

Suprimiendo un suspiro, JunMyeon puso una expresión neutral y se volteó hacia YiXing.

–Realmente estoy retrasado...

–Escúchame, estúpido –dijo YiXing, con una mirada oscura y dura–. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptes los planes de RyeoWook sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo –YiXing levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de JunMyeon. Myeonnie se quedó quieto, con el corazón martilleando mientras que YiXing lo miraba intensamente a los ojos–. Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco –YiXing le sonrió torpemente–. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a _tu YuQi._

Myeonnie se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si YiXing le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente.

Creía que sonreía. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. Su rostro le dolía, así que debería hacerlo.

Dijo:

–Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde, amigo –Se sorprendió por lo absolutamente normal que sonó su voz.

Sonrió de nuevo y se giró.

Se dirigió hacia su coche.

Entró.

Cerró la puerta.

Puso las manos en el volante.

Su garganta trabajó cuando intentó tragarse el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No lo logró. Un sonido terrible y estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Su pecho comenzó a pesarle. Presionó las manos en sus ojos y aspiró, y exhaló.


	3. II

JunMyeon no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado exactamente –cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

No podía recordar que no lo amara. Incluso cuando eran niños, había sufrido un severo caso de _amor de cachorro faldero_ : YiXing era el primer amigo real que había hecho por su cuenta, el único que no estaba impresionado por la familia de JunMyeon y le gustaba por sí mismo, JunMyeon.

YiXing era todo lo que él no era: audaz e insistente, imprudente y decidido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años y crecieron, el _amor-de-cachorro-faldero_ de JunMyeon se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido confusos como el infierno, porque no podía _entender_ que era lo que deseaba de YiXing cada vez que lo tocaba. Porque entonces todavía pensaba que su amor por YiXing era fraternal, pero volverse estúpido cada vez que YiXing pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba, no era algo que un hermano sentiría.

Un hermano no se masturbaría pensando en la boca y las manos de YiXing en él.

Un hermano no se sentiría enfermo de amor cuando YiXing le sonreía.

Había sido embarazoso. Había sido mortificante. Había sido _horrible_ , porque sabía que YiXing no se sentía de la misma forma. El afecto de YiXing por él era simple, amistoso y fraternal. Incluso a los trece, YiXing ya tenía novia. YiXing era recto como una flecha. Si YiXing descubriera lo que JunMyeon deseaba, probablemente se sentiría raro e incómodo.

A los trece, JunMyeon todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses.

A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas.

Había creído que lo estaba llevando lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, al ver a YiXing con YuQi, verlo cómo la miraba, martilló el último clavo en el ataúd de sus estúpidas e irracionales esperanzas. YiXing la amaba. Incluso si YiXing no se enamoraba de ella, nunca querría a JunMyeon de esa forma. YiXing nunca le correspondería su amor. Por muy arraigado que estuviera este amor, era unilateral y siempre lo sería.

Necesitaba aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo. No todo amor era correspondido; Esa era la cruel realidad.

El teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

JunMyeon lo sacó.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de YiXing.

_“Lo lamento por YuQi. Quería pasar el rato solo contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.”_

Lo había pasado. Desde que se graduaron y consiguieron empleos de jornada completa, desde que YuQi entró en la vida de YiXing, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había ido disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso lo asustó.

_¿Se estaban distanciando?_

Parte de él le dijo que era algo bueno. Si dejaran de vivir en los bolsillos del otro, sería más fácil para él seguir adelante.

Excepto... excepto que _no quería_ seguir adelante. No sabía qué clase de persona sería sin YiXing. Estaba jodido, pero era la verdad. Este amor, por desesperante y doloroso que fuera, había sido parte suya por demasiado tiempo. Era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Kim JunMyeon. Myeonnie no sabía quién sería sin él.

 _“Veámonos mañana_ ”, le contestó el mensaje.

Recibió una respuesta casi instantáneamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era así de patético.

_“Estaré en la casa. El clima sigue siendo bueno. Trae tu traje de baño. Podemos pasar el rato en la piscina.”_

La casa a la que YiXing se refería era su casa familiar, o, mejor dicho, la casa de su hermano mayor. YiXing se había mudado de ahí hace unos años y había conseguido un sitio propio, pero como el trabajo de YiXing quedaba cerca de la casa de JongDae, vivía la mitad del tiempo en la de JongDae por conveniencia.

A JunMyeon no le importaba pasar el rato ahí –había estado ahí cientos de veces a lo largo de los años y le gustaba JongDae.

 _“O puedes usar el mío”_ _,_ YiXing envió antes de que pudiera responderle.

 _“Eres asqueroso”,_ JunMyeon respondió.

 _“Me amas”_ , YiXing le contestó.

JunMyeon cerró los ojos mientras que la familiar sensación agridulce llenaba su pecho.

–Te amo –susurró, porque a veces el impulso de decirlo se hacía demasiado fuerte. A veces necesitaba decirlo, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

Incluso si no hubiera nadie para decírselo a él.


	4. III

A JunMyeon le encantaba ver parejas felices. Era agradable ver que los finales felices sí existían. Pero ver al hermano mayor de YiXing besando a su novio en la tumbona junto a la piscina, también lo hizo sentir increíblemente envidioso y dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo alto y fuerte de YiXing a pocos metros, tirado a un lado de la piscina perezosamente.

YiXing estaba completamente relajado, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol acariciaba su suave y reluciente piel.

–De acuerdo, esto sigue siendo raro –dijo YiXing, abriendo los ojos y mirando a JongDae y a MinSeok.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó JunMyeon–. Tienes un hermano que ha estado fuera y orgulloso por años.

–No es eso –dijo YiXing–. Sabes que no me puede importar menos en donde metan sus pollas mis hermanos –YiXing se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a la pareja y sonriendo–. Todavía es extraño ver a JongDae tan... vulnerable. Nunca fue así con YongSun. Siempre fue tan racional con ella, y ahora míralo.

Mientras lo miraban, JongDae besó a su novio más profundamente, su mano deslizándose en el traje de baño de MinSeok para ahuecar su trasero.

–Eh –dijo JunMyeon, su rostro calentándose.

YiXing aulló:

–¡Mis virginales ojos!

Rompiendo el beso, MinSeok fulminó con la mirada a YiXing. No parecía muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta lo sonrojado y dichoso que se veía.

–Piérdete, YiXing. Y llévate a tu oxigenada sombra contigo.

–Ya te lo dije: soy rubio natural –dijo JunMyeon con un suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué al novio de JongDae le desagradaba tanto.

–Lo es –dijo YiXing, pasando un brazo alrededor de JunMyeon–. Vamos, Myeonnie, pruébaselo al niño de JongDae –enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los shorts de Myeonnie–. Quítatelos, muéstrale.

–Eres tan gay –dijo MinSeok–. Y no soy el niño de JongDae.

–Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las jodidas noches –YiXing sonrió y dijo con un horrible falsete–. _Oh sí, JongDae, más duro…_

MinSeok agarró un Red Bull y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

YiXing se agachó.

–¡No sueno así! –dijo MinSeok.

JongDae se reía.

–Lo haces un poquito.

–Te odio –gruñó MinSeok antes de mirar a YiXing–. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays.

YiXing no parecía impresionado, todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara. Él suspiró.

–Está bien, es divertido y todo eso, pero se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, amo a este tipo por algún motivo –sonrió cuando JunMyeon le dio un codazo–. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano.

JunMyeon forzó una sonrisa débil.

–Síp. Como follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? –Su voz sonó bien. Alegre y juguetona. Y probablemente nadie pudiera notar que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese empujado un puño por la garganta y apretara su corazón con fuerza. _Hermano._ _Hermano._

YiXing sonrió y plantó un beso fuerte y desagradablemente húmedo en la mejilla de Myeonnie.

–Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño.

A veces jodidamente odiaba a YiXing.

JunMyeon creyó que rodó los ojos y puso un rostro convenientemente disgustado, pero no estaba seguro. Su cara se sentía de madera. Como un juguete roto.

–¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? –dijo MinSeok, moviendo las cejas–. ¿Nunca han oído hablar del _twincest_?

–Eres una persona horrible –dijo YiXing viéndose molesto.

–Sí –JunMyeon se las arregló para decir luego de un momento. _Por una jodida, componte un poco, Kim._

–Lo es –dijo JongDae con una carcajada.

MinSeok le dio un codazo en las costillas y JongDae sonrió.

–Pero es mi persona horrible –dijo JongDae, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de MinSeok.

MinSeok escondió su rostro contra el hombro de JongDae.

–Te estás poniendo tonto –dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

JunMyeon sonrió. Bromeó a MinSeok por sonrojarse. Se rió. Molestó a MinSeok por ser tan dulce con JongDae. Hizo y dijo todo lo esperado. Las cosas que YiXing esperaba que hiciera.

Pero todo se sintió distante, como si alguna otra persona estuviera hablando, sonriendo, riendo.

_Como un hermano... pensar en él de esa forma me asquea._

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez estuviera enfermo.

–Está bien –dijo JongDae de repente, con un toque acerado en la voz. Su brazo alrededor de MinSeok se tensó–. Déjenlo en paz.

YiXing intercambió una mirada con JunMyeon e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nadaron al otro extremo de la piscina.

–Un hombre extraño –comentó JunMyeon en voz baja, sin mirar hacia YiXing. Sus nervios todavía se sentían deshechos, una hueca sensación familiar extendiéndose en su pecho.

Sabía que debía seguir hablando, debía distraer a YiXing, porque de lo contrario YiXing notaría que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre habían estado en sintonía el uno con el otro.

YiXing se apoyó contra un lateral de la piscina.

–Hace feliz a JongDae –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros–. Así que supongo que MinSeok está bien. En realidad, creo que...

–Soy gay –dijo JunMyeon.

Silencio.

No se atrevió a mirar a YiXing.

–¿Qué?

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

–Soy gay –repitió más tranquilo.

Tomó aire mientras que el familiar peso y presión de la mano de YiXing apareció en su cuello. A regañadientes, JunMyeon volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

YiXing lo miraba fijamente, sus negras cejas fruncidas y su mandíbula tensa.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mí?

–Por supuesto que sí –JunMyeon dijo desviando la mirada.

YiXing tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la inclinó hacia arriba. JunMyeon era estatura promedio, por lo que los varios centímetros que YiXing le sacaba lo obligaron a mirar hacia arriba.

–Myeonnie –dijo YiXing, logrando sonar suave y enojado a la vez. –¿De verdad creías que me importaría? No me importa una mierda, idiota.

JunMyeon logró una débil sonrisa. Dios, _¿por qué dolía tanto después de todos estos años?_ Sabía que a YiXing no le importaría, pero mientras que YiXing no lo dijera explícitamente, podía tener una esperanza inútil y ridícula de que YiXing lo hiciera. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ya no.

–Sólo es algo que la gente no sabe de mí –dijo JunMyeon.

–No pensé que yo fuera _la gente_ –YiXing dijo bruscamente, con un borde posesivo en su voz.

JunMyeon le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con una sonrisa cada vez más genuina.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, nene. No soy tu hermanito menor y no tienes que saber todo sobre mí –YiXing siempre había sido así: demasiado sobreprotector y posesivo desde que eran niños. Como un hermano mayor, incluso cuando YiXing era sólo unos meses mayor que él. Nunca lo había superado.

Myeonnie no podía negar que a una parte de él le agradaba la intensidad del cariño de YiXing, pero mayormente sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo como el infierno, porque ese afecto era demasiado fraternal. Le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido por desear chupar la polla de YiXing mientras que YiXing pensaba en él como un hermano.

YiXing resopló.

–Es una cosa bastante importante, ¿no crees?

–En realidad, no –dijo JunMyeon con calma–. Mi sexualidad no me define.

La expresión de YiXing seguía siendo de piedra.

–Un carajo. Si de verdad pensabas eso, deberías haber dicho algo cada vez que intenté conectarte con alguna tía –Un brillo curioso surgió en su mirada. –¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

JunMyeon abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedó mirando a YiXing, atrapado en su mandíbula afilada y rostro clásicamente hermoso, sus intensos ojos castaños y su rebelde cabello negro, el par de labios firmes, sus amplios hombros brillantes con gotas de agua. Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de YiXing y confesarlo todo.

Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.

Pero por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Eso acabaría volviendo incómoda su relación. Su amistad era demasiado antigua y profunda como para romperse por algo así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arruinarse ante la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido. No; no podía decirle nada YiXing.

YiXing era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: realmente debía intentar seguir adelante. Debía salir y conocer gente. Enamorarse de un hombre que lo viera no como a un hermanito, sino como a alguien atractivo y posible de amar.

–Tenías razón –dijo JunMyeon. Su voz sonaba firme. Un Kim. Era un Kim. Los Kim se mantenían firmes en sus creencias. Los Kim sonreían incluso cuando doliera. JunMyeon sonrió–. Quiero ser amado. Quiero una relación real, pero no estoy listo para salir todavía. De momento, quiero que me cubras si mis padres me buscan mientras que estoy con mi novio. Por eso te lo digo ahora.

–¿Novio? –YiXing dijo luego de un momento.

–Sí –dijo JunMyeon–. Voy a tener novio. Quiero hacerlo –Se apartó de YiXing y salió de la piscina. Se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua.

De espaldas a YiXing, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente…

Y lo dejó ir.

Fue lo más difícil que jamás había hecho. Arrancar todas sus ilógicas esperanzas y sueños sobre que YiXing correspondería su amor fue condenadamente doloroso y difícil. Pero lo hizo. Su garganta le dolía, su pecho le dolía –todo le dolía– sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que nunca derramaría. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión de Myeonnie –de JunMyeon– era calmada y contenida.

JunMyeon. Él era JunMyeon. Myeonnie había sido un niñato estúpido que había caído enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener.

Myeonnie estaba en el pasado.

Él era Kim JunMyeon y era hora de seguir adelante.


	5. IV

La cosa era que Zhang YiXing estaba perfectamente bien con la gente gay. Bastaría con preguntar a sus hermanos –dos de sus hermanos.

Eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle el tipo que actualmente se hallaba sobre su mejor amigo, en el mismísimo departamento de YiXing.

YiXing se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo separar a la pareja. JunMyeon estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a YiXing, mientras que el tipo pelirrojo parecía apenas un tanto orgulloso.

YiXing apretó la mandíbula.

–Oye, tú eres YiXing, ¿verdad? –dijo el capullo, avanzando un paso y estirando la mano. –Choi MinHo.

Su mano estaba sudada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando YiXing la estrechó.

–Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato en tu lugar –dijo MinHo con una sonrisa–. Es un gusto conocer finalmente al mejor amigo de JunMyeon. He oído mucho de ti.

–No puedo decir lo mismo –dijo YiXing, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza.

MinHo le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a JunMyeon antes de soltar una risita.

–Me hieres –dijo burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de JunMyeon y dándole un breve beso en los labios.

YiXing destrabó la puerta y la abrió.

–Fue un placer conocerte, MinHo –ignoró la mirada de JunMyeon–. Nos vemos por ahí –dijo, abriendo más la puerta–. Lamento, no tener un ánimo sociable hoy.

–Sí, lo entiendo –dijo MinHo con otra irritante sonrisa–. Encontrar a un extraño en tu casa luego de un largo día no me pondría feliz a mí tampoco.

–Me alegro de que nos entendamos el uno al otro –dijo YiXing, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con la de MinHo–. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta detrás del tipo, la trabó, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

–¡Qué –JunMyeon explotó– c…! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Te importaría explicarte?

–Tuve un mal día –dijo YiXing, cerrando los ojos–. No estoy de humor para tolerar a un gilipollas con una sonrisa falsa y las manos sudorosas.

–Con una… ¿Qué tienes contra MinHo?

–Se ve como un tipo sórdido –dijo YiXing–. No confío en él.

–¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

–Y no quiero hacerlo. Ven acá.

Silencio.

–¿Por qué? –JunMyeon dijo finalmente.

YiXing entrecerró la mirada.

–Porque he tenido un día de mierda –El cliente había cambiado de opinión sobre algo fundamentalmente importante, después de haber pasado dos jodidas semanas con ese diseño. Incluso pensar en ello todavía lo molestaba–. Estoy enojado y hecho polvo y sólo quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Si aún es mi mejor amigo.

La mandíbula de JunMyeon cayó.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

YiXing sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

–No finjas que no lo sabes, Myeonnie.

JunMyeon bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Es porque últimamente estuve ocupado?

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–¿Así es como la gente llama a “ignorar a tu mejor amigo por un mes”?

–No he estado ignorándote –dijo JunMyeon, sus pálidas cejas frunciéndose.

–Veamos –YiXing forzó las palabras–. Nos hemos encontrado un total de cuatro veces este mes, y dos de ellas te fuiste enseguida debido a algo que tu padre quería que hicieras. La tercera vez, tuviste que irte temprano porque tenías una cita con MinHo –no hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar su voz. No había sido un buen día.

–Ahora tienes a YuQi –dijo JunMyeon, sacando su teléfono y revisándolo.

–YuQi es mi novia –dijo YiXing. JunMyeon todavía estaba estudiando a su teléfono con mucho interés.

YiXing apretó los dientes.

–Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y echo jodidamente de menos a mi mejor amigo.

JunMyeon se paralizó antes de lentamente levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, viéndose increíblemente culpable.

–YiXing, yo…

–No quiero explicaciones –dijo YiXing–. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

La mandíbula de JunMyeon se endureció, algo desencajaba en su expresión. Finalmente, habló con una voz muy ensayada y pareja.

–Es natural que las personas se vayan separando a medida que crecen y encuentran a otras personas significativas –Se rió entre dientes–. Todo el mundo se burla siempre de nuestra amistad, porque nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo del otro.

–Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente –dijo YiXing–. Quiero un buen abrazo después de este día apestoso –sonrió y abrió los brazos–. Ven aquí, _conejito Myeonnie_.

Rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo, JunMyeon se acercó y casi se dejó caer sobre YiXing.

–Todavía eres un bebote –dijo Myeonnie, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de YiXing–. Si tus hermanos supieran que aún me usas de juguete de felpa cuando tienes un mal día, nunca te dejarían vivir en paz.

–Nunca se los dirías –dijo YiXing, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de Myeonnie y cerrando los ojos, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando en el cuerpo durante el pasado mes lentamente disminuía de alguna forma–. Nunca se los dirías, porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo.

JunMyeon solo suspiró, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No dijo nada. Pero no lo negó, tampoco.

–No lo hagas de nuevo –dijo YiXing, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Myeonnie–. ¿Bien?

JunMyeon no levantó la vista, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con los botones de la negra camisa de YiXing.

–Pensé que no tenías más tiempo para mí ahora que tienes a YuQi.

–¿Qué? –frunciendo el ceño, YiXing apretó su pulgar en la barbilla de Myeonnie y levantó gentilmente su rostro–. No seas tonto. –Él amaba a YuQi, su sonrisa, su piel pálida sin defectos, sus sedosos rizos rubios y suave cuerpo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la definitiva para él. Pero no podía reemplazar a su mejor amigo. El mes pasado había sido jodidamente extraño. YiXing nunca se había sentido tan perdido: la necesidad de ver a Myeonnie, de disfrutar la calidez de su sonrisa, estaba siempre en la base de su mente. A YiXing no le importaba una mierda cuan poco masculino sonara, pero amaba a Myeonnie. Lo amaba más que a todos sus verdaderos hermanos. Y YiXing amaba a sus hermanos.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Myeonnie, YiXing dijo:

–No importa que ahora tengamos trabajos y relaciones. Porque tú y yo, somos nosotros, y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿lo entiendes? Estás atrapado conmigo. Si crees que voy a dejarte hacerme a un lado por tu padre o por ese gilipollas, te equivocas. Eres mío primero.

Las pálidas mejillas de Myeonnie se sonrojaron un poco. Bajó la mirada antes de mirar a nuevamente YiXing a los ojos, sonriendo.

–¿Alguna vez vas a superar esto? Nosotros ya no somos niños.

–Me importa un carajo –dijo YiXing, pellizcando la nariz de Myeonnie. JunMyeon hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y YiXing se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante.

La compañía de Myeonnie siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera YuQi, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Myeonnie.

Myeonnie suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de YiXing.

–Si MinHo nos viera ahora, se llevaría una idea equivocada, sabes.

Los labios de YiXing se curvaron en una mueca.

–Mira cuánto me importa.

–No seas idiota –dijo JunMyeon, sus dedos jugando con los botones de la camisa de YiXing nuevamente–. MinHo es un gran tipo. Me gusta mucho.

–No me fío de él –YiXing dijo rotundamente–. No contigo.

Podía _oír_ a los ojos de Myeonnie rodando.

–Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya sabes. No necesito que me estés cuidando.

–Lo haces –dijo YiXing–. Incluso si no estamos emparentados, eso no significa que no tengas un hermano.

Myeonnie permaneció callado por un rato.

–Realmente me gusta –dijo–. Nuestra relación es genial.

YiXing lo miró.

–Está bien –Si a Myeonnie realmente le gustaba el tipo, entonces, haría todo lo posible por ser amable con él–. Voy a ser amable con él –dijo–. Pero asegúrate de que –miró a JunMyeon bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió algo–… ¿Ya están follando?

El rostro de Myeonnie se puso rojo.

–No es asunto tuyo. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí –Él se veía casi desafiante.

YiXing abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Había algo vagamente... asqueroso acerca de que Myeonnie permitiera a ese miserable tipo tocarlo de esa forma, pero realmente no era su asunto.

Entonces, suspiró y dijo:

–Sólo no te lo folles aquí. Tendría que quemar el lugar.

Myeonnie le dedicó una sonrisa descarada.

–¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya?

–Estás mintiendo –YiXing dijo rotundamente.

–Lo hicimos en tu cama –dijo JunMyeon antes de echarse a reír–. Oh, Dios mío, ¡tu cara!

–Tú pedazo –YiXing lo volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Myeonnie reía histéricamente, cayendo ante el ataque– de…

No llevó demasiado para que Myeonnie rogara misericordia.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento, para! No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

YiXing se detuvo.

–Estúpido. Casi me vomito.

Aún acalorado por la risa, JunMyeon le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, tu preciosa cama sigue estando inmaculada. Bueno, tomé una siesta cuando llegué, estaba cansado, pero le dije a MinHo que la cama estaba fuera de límites para él cuando quiso unirse conmigo ahí.

–Quiero que me regreses mi llave –dijo YiXing con la mirada cansada.

Myeonnie se puso serio.

–Tu piso es prácticamente el único lugar en que MinHo y yo podemos estar juntos sin ser vistos. Él está remodelando su casa.

–¿Tus padres todavía no lo saben? –dijo YiXing.

Myeonnie sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

YiXing lo evaluó.

–¿Siquiera estás planificando salir?

–Sí. En algún momento –Myeonnie se mordió el labio–. Cuando esté listo, ¿querrías venir conmigo? Por apoyo moral.

YiXing se preguntó por qué no querría Myeonnie que MinHo fuera su apoyo moral si las cosas estaban tan bien entre ambos, pero no podía negar que era muy satisfactorio saber que Myeonnie todavía lo necesita cuando importaba.

–Por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa perezosa–. Quiero ver la cara de RyeoWook cuando se entere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

JunMyeon le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Alguna vez eres serio?

YiXing dejó caer la sonrisa.

–Estoy hablando en serio ahora –dijo, mirando a Myeonnie a los ojos–, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Sin importar qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy aquí. Siempre.

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Myeonnie antes de sonreír.

–Lo sé.

–Y si MinHo te lastima…

–Estoy feliz con él, YiXing. Realmente –Myeonnie sonrió más ampliamente.

YiXing lo miró con escepticismo. Tal vez su aversión estaba nublándole el juicio, pero no se atrevía a convencerse.

Choi MinHo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Myeonnie.


	6. V

Un mes después, YiXing estaba tirado en el mismo sofá, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de YuQi mientras que veían una película juntos, cuando oyó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

Myeonnie se quedó en la puerta, parpadeando hacia ellos como un búho.

–Oh –dijo–. Pensé que estabas en casa de JongDae. Lo siento por irrumpir –Se dio la vuelta.

–¡Myeonnie, espera! –YiXing se desenredó del sofá y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Agarrando los hombros de Myeonnie con sus manos, lo estudió. Los ojos de Myeonnie estaban sospechosamente brillantes–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en voz baja.

Myeonnie se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Los labios de YiXing se apretaban entre sí.

–Cariño, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? –dijo, alzando la voz.

–Claro –dijo YuQi, tan comprensiva siempre–. Nos vemos, JunMyeon –Ella agarró su cartera, dio un beso fugaz en los labios a YiXing, y luego, se había ido.

–No deberías haberlo hecho –dijo Myeonnie, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo, con el rostro pálido–. Lo siento. Sólo quería caer aquí para pasar la noche. Pensé que estabas en la casa de JongDae.

YiXing cerró la puerta, tomó a Myeonnie por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Lo obligó a sentarse antes de ir a buscar unas cuantas botellitas de whisky. Las abrió, ofreciendo en silencio una a JunMyeon, y se sentó junto a él.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Myeonnie negó con la cabeza y tomó un gran trago de su botella.

Una hora más tarde, Myeonnie estaba apoyado pesadamente contra YiXing, una mejilla presionada en su hombro, su botella flojamente agarrada con la mano que no tenía un agarre de muerte en la camisa de YiXing.

–Realmente me gustaba –murmuró Myeonnie, arrastrando las palabras–. Me gustaba, YiXing.

YiXing se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantarse de decir _te lo dije_. Eso no era lo que Myeonnie necesitaba ahora.

–Quiero decir –murmuró Myeonnie–, no lo amo, pero pensé que _podr_ _í_ _a,_ algún día, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé –YiXing dijo con dulzura, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Myeonnie, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Myeonnie hizo un ruidito, apoyándose en la caricia.

–Odiaba que yo estuviera en el armario. Que no pudiera presentarlos. A papá y a él. Le dije que no estaba preparado, y me dijo... me dijo que tan sólo no lo amaba... y que debería decirle a papá o habríamos terminado. Yo sólo… no pude. Papá estaría... estaría decepcionado. Más decepcionado conmigo de lo que ya está.

YiXing quería golpear a MinHo hasta volverlo puré. Y a Kim RyeoWook después.

–Tu padre te ama –dijo YiXing. Sabía que era verdad. Pese a todos los defectos de RyeoWook, él amaba a su único hijo, a su manera.

–Eso no quiere decir que no esté decepcionado –Myeonnie murmuró apenas audiblemente, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de YiXing–. No soy nada parecido a él. No soy inteligente y de pensar en frío. No soy muy bueno en los negocios. Si no tuviera los ojos Kim, creería que me cambiaron al nacer –se rió–. Pese a que no significa demasiado. MinSeok tiene los ojos Kim y él no es un Kim puro –se rió de nuevo–. De hecho, MinSeok hubiera sido un mucho mejor Kim que yo. Es inteligente y perspicaz con sus inversiones… JongDae me contó eso. Papá lo habría aprobado.

YiXing tomó la barbilla de Myeonnie y levantó su cara. El aspecto de _miseria absoluta_ en la mirada ámbar avellana de Myeonnie, le retorcía las entrañas formando un apretado nudo de enojo.

–Si ser un buen Kim significa ser un arrogante, manipulador, hijo de puta, me alegro de que seas muy malo en ello. Y si el capullo de MinHo necesitaba la bendición de tu padre para amarte, entonces que se vaya al carajo. Es un jodido imbécil. Lo has estado viendo por cuanto, ¿dos meses? Un poco demasiado pronto para llegar a la parte de presentar a los padres.

–Supongo que él estaba demasiado dispuesto a conocerlo –Myeonnie agarró la botella de YiXing y se tomó el whisky restante en un profundo trago.

YiXing inhaló lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. No era la primera vez que alguien cercano a JunMyeon estaba más interesado en RyeoWook que en él. Myeonnie ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no quería decir que todavía no le hiciera daño.

–Necesito otra botella –Myeonnie arrastró las palabras, con la mirada desenfocada.

–Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, compañero –dijo YiXing, agarrando ambas botellas dejándolas en el suelo.

–No –dijo Myeonnie tenazmente.

–Sí –dijo YiXing–. Te odiarás por la mañana.

–Si estoy borracho, tú estás borracho, también –dijo Myeonnie.

–A diferencia de ti, yo puedo aguantar el licor. Sangre china y todo eso –Aunque, a decir verdad, YiXing se sentía algo borracho, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener resaca por la mañana, pero lo suficiente como para que el mundo se sintiera lento y algo soñoliento.

–No soy chino. Soy coreano –Myeonnie murmuró con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro.

En otras circunstancias, si Myeonnie no hubiera estado sintiéndose tan miserable, YiXing se habría reído. Myeonnie rara vez se irritaba tanto como para perder el hilo de la conversación.

–Sí, lo eres –sosteniendo el rostro de Myeonnie, rozó sus labios en la frente de Myeonnie–. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás –besó la sien de Myeonnie.

Myeonnie se estremeció.

–No. Ahora no. No puedo… ahora no.

Frunciendo el ceño, YiXing se retiró para mirar a su amigo.

Myeonnie lo miraba raro, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron en una mueca, sus ojos brillando por la desesperación.

–Yo –dijo antes de repentinamente lanzarse al frente y cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Por un momento, el cerebro de YiXing nublado por el alcohol no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Myeonnie lo estaba besando.

Myeonnie lo _estaba_ besando. O al menos intentándolo, con labios torpes e incómodos, pero con desesperación y necesidad… tanta necesidad que estaba incomodando a YiXing.

–Por favor –susurró Myeonnie, sus dedos agarrando el pelo de YiXing y sus labios aferrados a los de YiXing. –Por favor.

YiXing nunca se había sentido más trastornado. Una parte de él estaba enloqueciendo. Era Myeonnie, su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba como a un _hermanito_ menor, por el amor de Dios, y _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _demonios estaba haciendo?_ Pero nunca había sido bueno en decirle no a Myeonnie cuando estaba herido. Y Myeonnie, con sus adorables mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, estaba herido.

Pero tenía que frenar esto.

Tomando la cara de Myeonnie entre sus manos otra vez, YiXing lo empujó suavemente. Myeonnie soltó un quejido.

–Myeonnie.

Observó cómo la conciencia reemplazaba finalmente a la espeluznante desesperación en los ojos de Myeonnie.

Reconocimiento, autoconciencia, y un horror naciente.

Myeonnie parecía mucho más sobrio de pronto. Se sonrojó intensamente.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–Estoy a favor de cobrársela después de una ruptura, pero... sé que estás borracho, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan borracho como para que hasta yo sirviera.

Myeonnie lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Después de un rato, miró a YiXing de nuevo.

–Lo lamento –dijo, aclarándose la garganta–. Yo sólo… No estaba tratando de no usarte para vengarme. Obviamente. Yo sólo... MinHo dijo algo que me afectó y dañó mi ego, así que supongo –se encogió de hombros con timidez– que… Lo siento.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó YiXing, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

–No importa. Fue en el calor del momento, sólo para hacerme daño.

–Myeonnie.

–Dijo... dijo que era frígido y que no era para nada bueno en la cama –murmuró Myeonnie–. Y que soy terrible besando –Myeonnie se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

YiXing dijo suavemente:

–Myeonnie, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes realmente?

En todo caso, Myeonnie parecía estar aún más incómodo.

–He estado en el armario toda la vida.

–¿Cuánta? –YiXing presionó.

–Hasta MinHo, unos cuantos besuqueos y un trabajo manual.

Era el turno de YiXing de mirarlo obnubilado.

–¿Recorriste el camino completo con él? –preguntó por fin, con la esperanza de que Myeonnie dijera que no. No confiaba en el capullo para que tratara a Myeonnie correctamente. Myeonnie, quien prácticamente era virgen, Jesús. _¿_ _Qui_ _é_ _n demonios era virgen a los veintid_ _ó_ _s?_

–Sí –dijo Myeonnie, estudiando sus propias manos–. Me lo follé.

–¿Pero no al revés?

–No. Él quería. Lo intentamos, pero yo no pude relajarme –murmuró Myeonnie, incluso las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas–. Por eso me llamó frígido, supongo.

–Eso es una mierda –dijo YiXing, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho–. KyungSoo me contó que muchos hombres gays en realidad no avanzan hasta el final, se quedan con las mamadas y las pajas. No a todo el mundo le gusta.

Myeonnie se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. YiXing sabía que el único motivo por el cual estaba hablándolo incluso, era que estaba borracho; Normalmente Myeonnie era muy reservado sobre su vida sexual… porque aparentemente no tenía una.

No es que YiXing estuviera demasiado cómodo hablando de la vida sexual de Myeonnie, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Myeonnie ya tenía suficientes inseguridades gracias a su padre; no necesitaba sumar a ellas las inseguridades sexuales.

–Y no eres un besador horrible –dijo YiXing.

La mirada de Myeonnie irrumpió hacia él, amplia y confusa.

–No eres bueno, sin embargo. Tu técnica necesita trabajo. Eres demasiado ansioso –YiXing sonrió un poco–. Lo entiendo, ¿quién no estaría demasiado ansioso por besarme a mí?

Finalmente, logró la reacción que quería: Myeonnie rodó los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía enrojecido por la vergüenza.

–Vete a la mierda.

Todavía sonriendo perezosamente, YiXing se apoyó contra el sofá, estirando el brazo por el respaldo.

–¿Así es como le hablas a tu mejor amigo, quien está a punto de ofrecerte practicar con él?

Myeonnie parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado.

–Estás jodiéndome.

YiXing sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

–No. Prometo no reírme de ti y decirte si estás haciendo algo mal.

Myeonnie se limitó a mirarlo.

–Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo YiXing.

–Eres heterosexual –dijo Myeonnie en un susurro.

YiXing levantó las cejas.

–¿Y qué? No va a ser un beso de verdad. Voy a dejar que practiques en mí, por lo que la próxima vez que algún gilipollas diga que eres un terrible besador, sabrás que está mintiendo.

A decir verdad, YiXing estaba lejos de sentirse tan indiferente sobre su oferta como pretendía. Incluso pensar en besar a Myeonnie era demasiado extraño. Pero Myeonnie necesitaba su ayuda. Más importante aún, Myeonnie necesitaba reafirmar que no había nada malo en él, para que pudiera recuperar su confianza.

Vio las emociones conflictuadas en los ojos de Myeonnie. Sin importar lo perdido que estuviera, probablemente tenía dudas similares sobre besar a alguien que prácticamente era su hermano.

Pero Myeonnie se acercó nuevamente... cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas estaban apenas a pulgadas de distancia. YiXing podía oler el aroma del whisky mientras que Myeonnie tomaba respiraciones poco profundas y temblorosas.

–No estés tan nervioso –dijo YiXing, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Myeonnie y acariciándolo con dulzura–. Sólo soy yo. No te asustes conmigo.

Myeonnie dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Esto es una locura –murmuró, mirando a los labios de YiXing.

–Un poquito –dijo YiXing, aplicando presión en la cabeza de Myeonnie hasta que sus frentes se tocaban–. Mira y aprende –Tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que era Myeonnie, encontró sus labios y empezó a besarlo, asegurándose de que fuera lento y minucioso, para que Myeonnie pudiera ver cómo se hacía.

Excepto que Myeonnie lo arruinó por completo, su boca volviéndose nuevamente demasiado ansiosa y necesitada.

Antes de que YiXing pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la lengua de Myeonnie estaba en su boca y luego Myeonnie estaba chupando la lengua de YiXing con avidez, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos desesperados de nuevo. Tomó a YiXing algo de esfuerzo superar la extrañeza absoluta en ello, pero pensó que, dado que Myeonnie tenía muy poca experiencia sexual, su mega-entusiasmo era de esperarse. Aun así, no por ello le resultaba menos raro que el chico al que consideraba un hermano menor estuviera chupando su lengua y emitiendo desvergonzados gemiditos. No era terrible ni nada.

Sólo extraño como el infierno.

Myeonnie se quejó cuando YiXing finalmente rompió el beso.

–Mejor, pero estabas demasiado ansioso de nuevo –dijo YiXing–. Demasiada lengua.

–Lo siento –dijo Myeonnie tardíamente, viéndose aturdido y enrojecido–. ¿De nuevo?

–De nuevo –dijo YiXing–. Pero esta vez toma nota de lo que estoy haciendo. Lentamente –sonrió–. ¿Bien?

Myeonnie asintió, se lamió el humedecido labio inferior y abrió los labios, a la espera de ser besado.

La visión era la jodida cosa más extraña que YiXing había visto en su vida.

Tratando de sacarse la sensación de encima, se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos nuevamente. Myeonnie suspiró y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que YiXing lo besara sin prisa. No duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, Myeonnie estaba de nuevo sobre entusiasmado y necesitado, chupando la lengua de YiXing.

YiXing dejó que lo hiciera por un tiempo antes de retroceder, limpiándose los labios, y darle una mirada a Myeonnie.

Myeonnie parpadeó adormilado, como si despertara de un sueño, y luego gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

YiXing se rió. Todo el asunto era ridículo.

–Cállate –dijo Myeonnie, jalando sus rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas–. Prometiste no reírte.

–Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido –dijo YiXing, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Myeonnie–. En realidad, no está tan mal. Sólo un poco, demasiado.

–Te odio –se quejó Myeonnie, ocultando la cara entre sus manos de nuevo.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, tu boca tiene un sabor agradable –dijo YiXing–. Bien, eso sonó raro. Pero como alguien que ha besado a más de dos personas en su vida…

–Tres –Myeonnie intervino.

–Como alguien que ha besado a más de tres personas en su vida, tengo que decir que es bastante raro que alguien borracho tenga una boca que sepa agradable. Debe ser por tu casta superior.

–Creo que estás más borracho que yo –dijo Myeonnie, resoplando.

–Nunca –dijo YiXing. Dejando caer su sonrisa, volteó la cabeza y acarició la sien de Myeonnie. –Choi MinHo está lleno de mierda, Myeonnie. No eres frígido, créeme –Si Myeonnie podía excitarse tanto por besar a alguien que ni siquiera lo atraía, era lo contrario de frígido. YiXing besó la sien de Myeonnie–. Bromas aparte, no eres un terrible besador. Y la técnica no lo es todo. Siempre es halagador como el infierno cuando tu pareja está ansiosa. Es excitante. Es extraño para mí, por razones obvias, pero obviamente yo no cuento.

Myeonnie puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas fuerte. Volteó la cara para que YiXing ya no pudiera ver ni siquiera su perfil.

–No, no lo haces –dijo con voz apagada.

Los ojos de YiXing se estrecharon, una incómoda sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente.

–Estoy cansado –dijo Myeonnie, suspirando y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de YiXing–. Estoy tan cansado –murmuró, deslizando sus párpados cerrados–. Espero no acordarme de esto por la mañana. No quiero hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, YiXing le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

–Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes –susurró Myeonnie.

–¿Diferentes?

Myeonnie no respondió.

YiXing comenzó a pensar que se habría quedado dormido, cuando Myeonnie murmuró en voz baja:

–¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes? –Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó–. Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida…

En poco tiempo, estaba dormido.

YiXing lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su dormitorio.

Myeonnie no se despertó incluso cuando lo metió dentro de la cama. YiXing se sentó junto a él, descansando contra la cabecera.

Con la frente arrugada, miró a Myeonnie dormir mientras que la molesta sensación en sus entrañas se hacía más y más fuerte.


	7. VI

_“_ _Feliz cumplea_ _ñ_ _os a ti_

_Feliz cumplea_ _ñ_ _os a ti_

_Feliz cumplea_ _ñ_ _os querido JongDaaaeee_

_¡_ _Feliz cumplea_ _ñ_ _os a ti!_ _”_

JunMyeon observó a todos en la sala cantar con entusiasmo… bueno, todos en la habitación excepto JongDae, que era el cumpleañero, y MinSeok, que parecía estar dividido entre burlarse de la gente a su alrededor y sonreírle como un estúpido a JongDae.

JunMyeon amaba los cumpleaños. Amaba los cumpleaños Zhang, en particular: eran ruidosos, divertidos y muy cálidos, y el trigésimo primer cumpleaños de JongDae no era la excepción. La comida siempre era deliciosa, pese a su frágil salud, Zhang ShuHua siempre insistió en cocinar ella misma para los cumpleaños de sus chicos, y la compañía era aún mejor. Normalmente.

–¿No estás pasándolo bien, guapo? –preguntó JaeJoong, envolviendo una mano en su bíceps.

Caso comprobado.

Suprimiendo una mueca, JunMyeon dedicó a su nuevo novio una pequeña sonrisa. Alto, moreno y guapo, JaeJoong era exactamente su tipo, pero JunMyeon no podía decir que le gustara demasiado. Habían estado juntos por dos semanas ya, pero todavía se sentía incómodo cada vez que JaeJoong lo tocaba. No podía evitarlo. No importaba lo que supiera en su mente, su corazón todavía no había recibido el memo informándole que no le pertenecía a YiXing, y cada toque, cada beso, se sentía como engañarlo. Había sido más fácil con MinHo. Con MinHo, JunMyeon había logrado _medio-convencerse_ de que podría llegar a amarlo. Con JaeJoong, no podía. Había elegido a MinHo porque le había gustado; había elegido a JaeJoong porque necesitaba un novio. Porque necesitaba distraer a YiXing, necesitaba disipar cualquier sospecha.

Desde la noche de su ruptura con MinHo –desde que se emborrachó como un estúpido y besó a su mejor amigo– YiXing había estado mirándolo raro. JunMyeon no creía que YiXing sospechara la verdad, pero había estado actuando extraordinariamente atento, como si tuviera miedo de que JunMyeon estuviera deprimido. Lo peor de todo era que JunMyeon apenas recordaba vagamente el beso que compartieron, o más bien, los _besos_ que compartieron, porque al parecer cuando estaba borracho no tenía vergüenza y no pasaba de aprovecharse de la compasión y bondad de YiXing. Solo recordarlo le hacía estremecerse. Nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan patético y desesperado, pero al parecer, lo era.

No era lo único que lo preocupaba. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho algo a YiXing antes de desmayarse, pero sin importar cuanto exprimiera su memoria, seguía en blanco. _¿_ _Y si le hubiera dicho algo comprometedor?_

–¿Dulzura? –dijo JaeJoong.

JunMyeon ocultó otra mueca. JaeJoong era un estereotipo andante. A pesar de su estructura musculosa, él era tan femenino y dramático que la primera vez que YiXing había conocido a JaeJoong, se había girado hacia JunMyeon y le había dedicado una mirada que decía _“¿_ _Es de verdad?_ _”_ _._

Del lado positivo, JaeJoong no intentó tomar un rol agresivo en lo sexual, perfectamente feliz de dejar que JunMyeon lo follara. Pero incluso pese a lo inofensivo de JaeJoong, JunMyeon aún no podía relajarse con él, relajarse lo suficiente para intentar ser el pasivo con él.

Trató de no contemplar la posibilidad, bastante deprimente, de que YiXing pudiera ser el único hombre con quien pudiera relajarse completamente en la cama.

–¿Qué? –dijo JunMyeon, tratando de sonar atento y entusiasta. No era culpa de JaeJoong no ser YiXing. No era culpa de JaeJoong que JunMyeon no pudiera evitar compararlo con su amigo, y que JaeJoong siempre quedara por debajo. No era culpa de JaeJoong que JunMyeon fuera un idiota y no pudiera jodidamente avanzar.

–No me dijiste que Kim MinSeok era el novio del hermano de tu amigo –dijo JaeJoong, mirando abiertamente a MinSeok–. No sabía que fuera homosexual. Guau.

Esta vez JunMyeon no se molestó en ocultar la mueca.

–¿Cómo es eso importante? –dijo–. Nuestra sexualidad no nos define.

JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos todavía sobre MinSeok.

–Esto es diferente. Es una celebridad.

–Ya ni siquiera juega al fútbol –dijo JunMyeon–. Por favor, deja de mirarlo –Lo último que necesitaba era la atención de MinSeok sobre ellos. No le agradaba al tipo por algún motivo y era a la vez uno de los sujetos más observadores que JunMyeon conociera.

–¡Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo! –dijo JaeJoong, sonriendo–. Mi hermana es periodista en el Telegraph…

–Un buen modo de retribuir su hospitalidad.

Al menos JaeJoong tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

–Lo siento –dijo, inclinándose para besar a JunMyeon.

Suprimiendo el impulso de empujarlo, JunMyeon devolvió el beso. No cerró los ojos. Por eso tenía una vista perfecta de YiXing riendo por algo e inclinándose a besar el cuello de YuQi. Por eso cuando YiXing levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por sobre el hombro de JaeJoong, algo cambió en la mirada de YiXing, un destello de una emoción que JunMyeon no podía identificar.

JunMyeon cerró los ojos y besó a JaeJoong con más ganas, con la esperanza de sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero su necio corazón no se vio afectado, como si no fuera el mismo corazón que latía locamente cada vez que YiXing le sonreía con esos hoyuelos hermosos marcándose, cada vez que YiXing lo llamaba _Myeonnie_ , cada vez que YiXing lo atraía hacia sí.

Después de la cena, el ambiente de la fiesta se volvió más relajado e informal. JaeJoong se había excusado y retirado. La madre y la tía de YiXing ya se habían ido también, al igual que su hermana JiWoo con su marido. Los amigos de JongDae se fueron poco después de eso, y ahora sólo estaban JunMyeon, YuQi, MinSeok y los cinco hermanos Zhang. Los hermanos charlaban animadamente, intercambiando insultos ligeros, mientras atendían sus cervezas. Como siempre, era muy entretenido verlos. Y como de costumbre, YiXing y JongDae dominaban el cuarto sin siquiera intentarlo.

JongDae, como el mayor, siempre mantuvo cierta distancia con sus hermanos menores. Era confiable y responsable, con un sentido del humor muy seco, y tendía a ser más que un poco agobiante. KyungSoo, ZiTao y YiFan, con 18 años, fueron mucho más relajados y con un temperamento suave.

De todos los hermanos, YiXing era el que se parecía más a JongDae. No en apariencia, porque tenían poco en común además de su altura y contextura musculosa, sino en su forma de ser. Al igual que JongDae, YiXing era firme y dominante, aunque lo manifestaba en forma diferente: mientras que JongDae te daba una orden fría y simplemente esperaba que hicieras lo que dijo, la pura intensidad en la personalidad de YiXing hacía difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando él hablaba y era difícil no hacer lo que él quisiera. Al menos así era como JunMyeon se sentía a menudo: como una impotente roca atrapada en la gravedad de YiXing, mientras que YiXing orbitaba alrededor de la preciosa chica acurrucada contra él.

–Deberías intentar ser menos obvio, sabes.

JunMyeon se encogió.

Lentamente, volteó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un conjunto de ojos ámbar avellana casi idénticos a los suyos.

Bebiendo su cerveza con pereza, MinSeok dijo:

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

JunMyeon miró a su alrededor. Estaban a cierta distancia de la discusión entre hermanos y era poco probable que los oigan.

Consideró brevemente fingir confusión, pero sabía que sería inútil. Si alguien podía reconocer una mentira, era MinSeok. El tipo era un camaleón. MinSeok podía actuar agradable y encantador en un momento, y luego ser frío y grosero enseguida. Pese a conocerlo por medio año, JunMyeon aún no tenía idea sobre cuál de ellos era el MinSeok verdadero. Sospechaba que MinSeok estaba más cerca de su verdadero ser junto a JongDae. Era diferente con JongDae: más suave, más cálido, más abierto.

–No te molestes en negarlo –dijo MinSeok.

–No iba a hacerlo –dijo JunMyeon.

–Entonces no eres tan tonto como te ves.

JunMyeon ladeó la cabeza, mirando a MinSeok con curiosidad. Pero no podía leerlo.

–¿Por qué me odias tanto?

La expresión confundida en el rostro de MinSeok era perfecta, pero JunMyeon no se la creía. Una aversión inmediata y tan intensa no aparecía sin ningún motivo.

–¿Odiarte? –repitió MinSeok–. ¿Por qué te odiaría? Casi no te conozco.

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? –dijo JunMyeon.

MinSeok sonrió, la sonrisa volviendo sus facciones casi etéreas. Realmente era extraordinariamente hermoso.

–Agradable cambio de tema, Kim. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado _prendiendo velas_ por tu heterosexual _mejor-amigo-barra-hermano_?

JunMyeon no respondió.

–Hmm –dijo MinSeok. Sus ojos estudiando a JunMyeon, evaluadores y agudos–. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Espera, no respondas. Ya sé: tienes miedo de joder tu amistad. Pffff, eres tan predecible.

–MinSeok, trae otro paquete de seis de la nevera –JongDae pidió desde el lado contrario de la habitación.

–¿Me veo como el chico del delivery? –dijo MinSeok, la expresión burlona que dirigió hacia JunMyeon convirtiéndose en una sonrisa cuando miró a JongDae.

JongDae le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Te ves como mi novio. Ve a buscarlas.

–Estoy herido –MinSeok señaló.

–Por eso JunMyeon irá contigo, bebé –dijo JongDae.

MinSeok hizo un puchero. JongDae rió.

Tenían una dinámica rara, esos dos. No podrían ser más diferentes: JongDae, responsable y maduro, y MinSeok, que a menudo parecía un malcriado sinvergüenza. Pero de alguna forma funcionaban. Encajaban.

MinSeok encaró hacia la cocina y JunMyeon lo siguió a regañadientes.

– _Podr_ _í_ _a_ arruinar nuestra amistad –dijo.

–Ni mierda –dijo MinSeok–. Nunca he visto a nadie más unidos por la cadera que a ti y a YiXing… de hecho, no, lo he hecho. ¿Conoces a SiWon y a mi hermano adoptivo, HeeChul?

JunMyeon frunció el ceño.

–Seguro. ¿Qué tienen que ver con esto? Sé que son buenos amigos. Todos lo saben –Su amistad fue bien documentada por la prensa.

–Ya no son sólo amigos –dijo MinSeok, abriendo la nevera–. HeeChul nunca pensó en SiWon de esa manera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que SiWon había estado cargando una vela por él durante años, no cambió mucho las cosas. Hubo algo de drama, porque HeeChul es un idiota, pero ahora están felizmente follando.

–YiXing es hétero –dijo JunMyeon.

–Todos son héteros hasta que ya no lo son –dijo MinSeok, con aire aburrido–. JongDae no es exactamente gay, tampoco. La atracción está ahí o no lo está, y las etiquetas tienen poco que ver con eso.

–YiXing no se siente atraído por mí –JunMyeon estaba orgulloso de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz–. Sé eso a ciencia cierta.

MinSeok lo miró.

–Sí, quizás. Él realmente parece verte como a un hermano.

JunMyeon no sabía por qué esas palabras le dolieron: no era nada que no supiera. Tal vez una parte suya había esperado que MinSeok no estuviera de acuerdo.

Dios, MinSeok tenía razón: realmente era un estúpido.

Puede que no recordara mucho de la noche en que besó a YiXing, pero si recordaba a YiXing riendo de ello y burlándose de él con buen humor. YiXing no se sentía atraído por él en lo absoluto. No había duda al respecto.

–Así que no hay punto en decirle –logró decir JunMyeon–. Él la ama, es feliz con ella, y si se entera, sólo sentiría lástima por mí.

MinSeok tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

–¿Qué?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, MinSeok señaló al paquete de seis en la nevera.

–Coge esto y vámonos.

JunMyeon hizo lo que le dijo y siguió a MinSeok fuera de la cocina. El paquete de cervezas se sintió mucho más pesado de lo que debería mientras veía a MinSeok ir hacia JongDae y besarlo. Luego de un momento de sorpresa, JongDae jaló de él hacia abajo a su regazo y le devolvió el beso. Sus hermanos aullaron como lobos. Sonriendo, YuQi dijo algo y besó a su novio, también.

JunMyeon desvió la mirada. Sus ojos frenaron de nuevo en MinSeok, quien se veía sonrojado, bien besuqueado, y feliz mientras que contemplaba a JongDae. Una sensación ácida ardía en la parte baja de la garganta de JunMyeon.

MinSeok lo miró y, para sorpresa de JunMyeon, pudo ver algo similar a la comprensión y la compasión en los ojos de MinSeok.

Con la garganta mortificadamente cerrada, JunMyeon se adelantó y dejó el paquete de cervezas a los pies de JongDae.

–La vida es algo divertida, ¿no es así? –MinSeok dijo en voz baja de su lugar en el regazo de JongDae–. Te da algo y te quita algo.

JongDae miró a su novio con una leve arruga entre sus cejas antes de sonreír.

–Te estás volviendo más sabio a cada momento.

Sonriendo, MinSeok dijo:

–La sabiduría de tu avanzada edad debe estar pegándoseme.

–Debe ser –dijo JongDae antes de morderle el labio inferior. MinSeok suspiró e inmediatamente abrió sus labios para recibir la lengua de JongDae.

–Consíganse una habitación, ustedes dos –dijo YiXing con una carcajada.

–Viniendo de ti, suena bastante curioso, Romeo –dijo YiFan.

–Al menos no soy un triste yuyo como tú –dijo YiXing, besando a YuQi en la sien.

JunMyeon nunca consideró que fuera posible sentirse tan solo en una habitación llena de gente que le agradaba.

–¿Myeonnie? –YiXing dijo de repente–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –dijo JunMyeon, sin mirarlo–. Sólo tengo que irme. Recordé algo importante que papá me pidió que hiciera.

Sentía la mirada de MinSeok sobre él.

Después de decirle adiós a todos, JunMyeon se encaró hacia la puerta. No lo sorprendió que MinSeok lo siguiera.

–No le digas nada –dijo JunMyeon, poniéndose la chaqueta–. Por favor.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, MinSeok se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró.

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo con suavidad–. ¿Quieres mi opinión?

_¿_ _Ten_ _í_ _a otra opci_ _ó_ _n?_

–Dispara.

–¿De verdad piensas aguantar y sufrir en silencio durante toda tu vida, viéndolo casarse y tener hijos con ella? ¿De verdad? Eso es simplemente triste. Vete o dile que lo quieres. En el peor escenario, su amistad se vuelve tensa y muere mejor antes que después. No tienes nada que perder –MinSeok se burló–. Y no te engañes. Lo vas a perder de todas formas cuando finalmente te enfermes de verlo con otra persona –Ladeando la cabeza, MinSeok dijo suavemente–. Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad? La amargura, los celos, la fealdad.

JunMyeon tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Quería negarlo, pero no pudo. No le gustaba la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo: alguien que constantemente mentía para ocultar sus sentimientos, alguien que se colocaba una sonrisa cuando sentía ganas de golpear gente o acurrucarse y llorar como un bebé. Alguien que se sentía enfermo y amargado al ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz.

 _¿_ _No se supone que el amor fuera desinteresado?_ Él era mejor que esto. _¿_ _No lo era?_

_¿_ _No lo era?_

JunMyeon miró a MinSeok.

–¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de MinSeok.

–No estoy siendo agradable. Para ser honesto, me resulta hilarante que de todas las personas tú –miró por sobre el hombro de JunMyeon, presumiblemente a JongDae, y su expresión se suavizó y se tornó cálida–… pero estoy intentando ser una mejor persona. Todavía es un trabajo en progreso, pero resulta más fácil ser una mejor persona cuando eres feliz –volvió a mirar a JunMyeon–. La amargura y los celos son mis viejos amigos. Confía en mí, cuanto más tiempo los conozcas íntimamente, más feo se pone. Minimiza las pérdidas ahora.

JunMyeon abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Afuera, una fría ráfaga de viento de noviembre sopló su cara, mordiendo en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos aguarse.


	8. VII

–Te ves terrible, JunMyeon.

JunMyeon levantó la vista de la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo. Su madre lo miraba especulativamente.

Ella ciertamente no se veía terrible. Como de costumbre, ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, su larga melena rubia perfectamente peinada.

–No he dormido bien –admitió JunMyeon. Había pensado en las palabras de MinSeok toda la noche. No había llegado a ninguna determinación, y su propia indecisión lo frustraba.

–No me sorprende –dijo SunMi, dedicando una mirada penetrante a su marido sentado al otro extremo de la mesa–. Tu padre no entiende que todavía eres un hombre joven que necesita un horario normal de trabajo y descanso…

–No lo mimes, SunMi –Kim RyeoWook dijo con frialdad, sin levantar la vista de su periódico–. Difícilmente es un niño. Tiene veintidós años, y es momento de que asuma alguna responsabilidad en los negocios de la familia.

–Si conocieras a tu hijo en lo absoluto, sabrías que no está interesado en el negocio familiar. –SunMi replicó.

–Es un Kim –dijo RyeoWook.

–Y lo lamento cada día –murmuró SunMi lo suficientemente alto como para que RyeoWook la escuchara.

RyeoWook solo levantó una ceja, sus afilados ojos haciendo una pausa en su esposa antes de establecerse en su hijo. JunMyeon se enderezó en su silla. RyeoWook no dijo nada por un momento, sólo observándolo en silencio.

–JunMyeon, estaré en el _Palacio Changgyeonggung_ hasta la tarde –dijo al fin–. Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar la reunión con Oh KyuHyun sin mí.

JunMyeon intentó y fracasó en reprimir una mueca. Las negociaciones comerciales nunca fueron su punto fuerte, y Oh KyuHyun, el multimillonario dueño de las Industrias Oh, no era un hombre fácil de tratar.

SunMi dijo:

–No pongas esa cara, querido. Tendrás arrugas prematuramente –volteando hacia RyeoWook, arremetió–. No puedes decirlo en serio. Ese hombre es un criminal. JunMyeon no debería tener que lidiar solo con él.

Generalmente JunMyeon odiaba los cuidados despóticos de su madre, pero esta vez les daba la bienvenida. No tenía el estado de ánimo para enfrentar a Oh KyuHyun ahora.

Sin embargo, RyeoWook no se dejó intimidar.

–JunMyeon debe aprender a lidiar con esa clase de hombres sin tenerme sosteniendo su mano. Además, JunMyeon es amigo de su hijo. Eso debería hacer todo más fácil.

SunMi rió.

–Eso demuestra lo despistado que eres. SeHun es un chico dulce, pero se parece muy poco al criminal de su padre.

–Oh no es un criminal. Es uno de los hombres más prominentes de Asia.

SunMi resopló.

–Tiene negocios con la mafia china y japonesa. Todos lo saben.

–Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, solo es un rumor malicioso –dijo RyeoWook–. Y deja de interferir en los asuntos de negocios. Ellos no te conciernen.

–Todo concerniente a mi hijo me concierne.

–Estoy seguro de que JunMyeon no está de acuerdo con eso. ¿JunMyeon?

–Sí, dulzura, dile a tu padre que tu madre tiene razón.

JunMyeon deseaba poder taparse las orejas con las manos y pretender que esto no estaba sucediendo.

Miró de un padre al otro. Sintiendo desasosiego, comprendió que ya no sentían absolutamente ningún afecto uno por otro. Solían hacerlo; pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo hostilidad y amargura.

No quería ser como ellos.

No quería convertirse en ellos.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo JunMyeon, y se paró.

Ignorando a sus padres, salió de la habitación –salió de la casa–, y se metió en su automóvil.

Sabía que era el día libre de YiXing. Probablemente aún estaría en casa de JongDae, tal vez incluso dormido. No era lo ideal, pero no podía esperar más. Si lo hiciera, podría perder los nervios.

Quizás la verdad destruiría su amistad.

Tal vez.

Probablemente.

Pero seguía siendo mejor que imitar el ejemplo de sus padres y convertirse en una persona amargada viviendo una mentira.

No podría.

No lo haría.


	9. VIII

–YiXing, levántate.

YiXing se enterró más profundamente en las almohadas.

–Cierra la puerta al salir. Dormiré hasta el mediodía. Es mi día libre.

–Tu otra mitad quiere hablar contigo.

YiXing se obligó a abrir los ojos y, lagañosos, los fijó en MinSeok.

–¿Myeonnie está aquí? ¿Ahora?

MinSeok levantó las cejas, una expresión divertida surgiendo en su rostro.

–Debe ser difícil ser su novia, YuQi.

YuQi se echó a reír, saliendo del baño. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un impecable maquillaje.

–Estoy acostumbrada a su muy masculino amor platónico –dijo–. Estaría extremadamente celosa si no estuviera segura de que YiXing vomitaría si alguien lo obligara a tocar a JunMyeon de ese modo. Creo que su _bromance_ es lindo.

Estirándose, YiXing se incorporó.

–No somos lindos –se quejó, tratando de sacudirse el sueño–. Los hombres no son lindos. Y salvo que quieras conseguir una buena mirada, sal de mi habitación, MinSeok.

MinSeok dedicó una mirada escrutadora al desnudo pecho de YiXing.

–Realmente eres bastante caliente.

YiXing se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Gracias?

–De nada –dijo MinSeok, como si estuviera hablando del clima–. Y tienes que saber que tengo estándares muy altos. Si JongDae no fuera _JongDae_ , follaría contigo.

YiXing soltó una carcajada.

–Si a mí me interesaran, aunque sea un poquito los tíos, follaría contigo, también. Eres mucho más bonito que YuQi.

–¡Ey! –dijo YuQi, riendo.

–¿Qué? Es la verdad –dijo YiXing.

YuQi miró a MinSeok y sonrió.

–Está bien, no hay vergüenza en ser menos bonita que MinSeok.

MinSeok les dedicó una mirada taimada.

–Deténganse. Solo déjenlo.

–No te hagas el ofendido –dijo YiXing, sonriendo–. Escuché a JongDae llamarte _carita de mu_ _ñ_ _eca_ demasiadas veces, lo cual es mucho peor.

La mirada que MinSeok le dio era muy dulce, y muy venenosa.

–Tú no eres JongDae. Sólo él puede salirse con la suya al llamarme con motes ridículos. Ahora sal de la cama y no hagas esperar a tu precioso Myeonnie.

–Solo dile que suba –dijo YiXing, dejando que las sábanas caigan a sus pies mientras salía de la cama.

–¡Ey! –dijo MinSeok, volteándose ruborizado.

–Te lo advertí –YiXing dio un beso de despedida a YuQi antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Una ducha rápida después, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño.

YuQi y MinSeok se habían ido. Myeonnie estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al patio trasero.

YiXing se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros de Myeonnie.

–¿Myeonnie?

Su amigo se dio vuelta y la expresión en su rostro no hizo nada por calmar la aprensión de YiXing.

–Necesitamos hablar.

YiXing se echó a reír.

–¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Myeonnie no sonrió. En todo caso, el aspecto sombrío en sus ojos se intensificó.

–Yo –dijo antes de eludir su mirada–… por favor, vístete primero.

Frunciendo más el ceño, YiXing se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _estaba haciendo Myeonnie aqu_ _í_ _a estas horas?_ YiXing podría tener el día libre, pero Myeonnie definitivamente no lo hacía.

–¿Y bien? –dijo cuando estuvo completamente vestido.

–Te he estado mintiendo en algo –dijo Myeonnie.

YiXing dejó escapar una risa áspera.

–Sabes que esto no es mejor que el “tenemos que hablar”, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa débil curvó los labios de Myeonnie por un momento.

–Lo sé. Y lo siento.

–¿Por mentirme? –dijo YiXing.

–Por mentirte y por lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

YiXing metió sus manos cerradas en puño a los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Disculparte antes de decirme por qué estás pidiendo perdón es bajo. Sólo escúpelo.

Myeonnie atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes.

–Yo…

–Sólo escúpelo, Myeonnie –YiXing dijo con irritación, el temor asentándose en sus entrañas–. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es algo serio?

Myeonnie parpadeó.

–¿Qué? ¡No!

YiXing exhaló.

–Entonces, ¿qué es, pendejo? Me asustaste a cagar.

Myeonnie volvió a morderse el labio.

–Sabes que te amo –dijo torpemente.

YiXing suspiró.

–Te amo también, amigo. Así que, ¿qué es?

Frunciendo los labios, Myeonnie apartó la mirada antes de mirar a YiXing directamente a los ojos.

–No, yo _te amo_.

Las entrañas de YiXing se anudaron, fuerte.

Myeonnie no podría querer decir... _eso_.

Pero cuanto más miraba a Myeonnie, que se veía sumamente pálido y muy valiente, cualquier esperanza de que quisiera decir alguna otra cosa, desapareció.

Con la mandíbula apretada, YiXing volteó la cara, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos de alguna forma. Lo último que Myeonnie necesitaba en ese momento era notar lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían asustado. Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, había una parte de él que no estaba tan sorprendida. Luego de esa noche hace varias semanas, luego de la incontenible necesidad tras los besos de Myeonnie, luego de las palabras abatidas de Myeonnie al final, la idea había pasado por la cabeza de YiXing una o dos veces. La había descartado como ridícula en ese momento.

Todavía parecía ridícula.

Myeonnie era _Myeonnie_ , por el amor de Dios. Su mejor amigo. Alguien a quien siempre había considerado como a un hermanito que necesitaba su protección. No se suponía que Myeonnie quisiera _eso_ de él.

–Di algo –dijo Myeonnie con voz áspera.

YiXing se obligó a mirarlo.

–Por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de sacarte a patadas.

Su tono duro no hizo nada por borrar el miedo y la miseria en el rostro de Myeonnie. Los ojos ámbar avellana se abrieron amplios. Myeonnie dio un paso atrás.

–Lo siento –YiXing dijo, en un tono más suave, pasándose una mano por el pelo con frustración–. No estoy enojado… no contigo –Estaba enojado con toda la situación. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo. _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo podr_ _í_ _a haber sido tan ciego?_ Ahora que lo sabía, mirando retrospectivamente, podía ver las pequeñas inconsistencias en el comportamiento de Myeonnie.

Myeonnie lo deseaba.

Myeonnie estaba enamorado de él.

Myeonnie era miserable por ello.

Por su culpa.

YiXing tenía la necesidad de golpear algo. Pero no había nada que golpear. No era una situación con una solución simple. No podía decirle a Myeonnie que todo iba a estar bien. No podía _hacer_ nada para que estuviera bien. Era heterosexual. Tenía una novia increíble con quien era feliz. Realmente no veía a Myeonnie de esa forma en absoluto.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por Myeonnie.

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo YiXing, su voz áspera como papel de lija. Esto era lo peor que podría sucederles a ellos.

–Sí –dijo Myeonnie, apenas audible–. Por favor, no me odies.

Jurando entre dientes, YiXing cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Myeonnie en un fuerte abrazo.

–Yo no te odio, malcriado –dijo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Myeonnie–. No vuelvas a pensar eso.

–Lo lamento –susurró Myeonnie–. La cagué. No era mi intención… sólo pasó.

YiXing se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

–No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo por amar a alguien –forzó una sonrisa burlona–. Nadie puede culparte por tu excelente gusto.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Myeonnie, pero su mirada estaba medio nublada en el mejor de los casos. Sus ojos aún estaban brillantes, su rostro muy pálido. El saber que fue él, quien había causado esa mirada en el rostro de Myeonnie, lo hizo sentirse enfermo del estómago.

Agarrando su mandíbula, YiXing acunó el rostro de Myeonnie en sus manos.

–Escucha –dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Myeonnie con atención–. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para solucionar este problema. Si tú quieres, te encontraré el mejor novio del mundo. Alguien de quien puedas enamorarte y ser feliz por ello. ¿Qué te parece, mmm?

La sonrisa que Myeonnie le dio era un poco temblorosa.

YiXing se dijo que era mejor que nada.

–No tienes que hacer nada –dijo Myeonnie–. No te dije esto porque esperara que hicieras algo –Myeonnie sonrió más brillantemente–. No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota. Estaré bien…

–Basta –dijo YiXing–. No pretendas que está bien.

–No lo está –dijo Myeonnie. Sonriéndole a YiXing, de forma inestable, como si no tuviera idea de lo que esa sonrisa le estaba haciendo a él–. No lo está. Pero no soy la primera ni la última persona en el mundo en amar a alguien que no puedo tener. No estoy seguro de qué esperaba cuando decidí decírtelo. Pero no esperaba nada de ti. Sé que no me amas de esa manera. Sé que la amas y que eres feliz con ella –Los ojos de Myeonnie estaban un poco demasiado brillantes–. Nada tiene que cambiar. Sólo... sólo no esperes que yo sea tu padrino cuando te cases con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti.

YiXing sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies.

Sólo podía ver a Myeonnie mentir una vez más sobre que estaría bien, forzar otra sonrisa y salir. YiXing se quedó de pie, inmóvil, un ácido batiéndose profundo en la boca de su estómago, y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y romper algo.

Más tarde esa noche, no hizo el amor con YuQi. Se la cogió, duro y áspero, derramando toda su frustración y enojo, la forzada y temblorosa sonrisa de Myeonnie ante sus ojos. Cuando ella acabó, gimiendo y temblando a su alrededor, él se retiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, el pecho agitado y la polla dura.

Pensó en todas las veces que había sin pensar, sin saberlo, dañado a Myeonnie, alardeando de lo feliz que era con YuQi.

En todas esas veces, en que le dijo a Myeonnie que amaba a YuQi.

En todas esas veces que besó a YuQi frente a él.

En todas esas brillantes sonrisas que Myeonnie le dio después.

YiXing le dio un puñetazo al espejo.


	10. IX

A veces, JunMyeon no sabía si haberle contado a YiXing sobre sus sentimientos había hecho que todo fuera mejor o peor. Era mejor en el sentido de que no tenía que estar mintiendo todo el tiempo y pretendiendo ser feliz mientras que se sentía como una mierda. Era mejor en el sentido de que YiXing había dejado de hacer alarde sobre lo feliz que era con YuQi.

Pero en otros aspectos, era mucho, mucho peor.

Porque podía sentir la piedad de YiXing, la culpa de YiXing, el esfuerzo que YiXing hacía para que su relación no fuera diferente a la de antes. Y era jodidamente horrible.

A veces JunMyeon se sentía con ganas de gritarle a YiXing que no necesitaba de su compasión, que no era un frágil jarrón que se rompería con cualquier mención de YuQi.

Otras veces apenas podía evitar besar a YiXing, porque era tan condenadamente _bueno_ para él, siempre sobreprotector, queriendo proteger a Myeonnie de cualquier dolor y daño, incluso si era él quien últimamente lo hería.

–¿Soy yo, o YiXing está jugando al casamentero? –dijo SeHun, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

JunMyeon suspiró. Este fue otro cambio a peor: YiXing estaba decidido a encontrar un novio que haría a JunMyeon olvidar todo sobre él.

En las últimas semanas desde que le había contado todo a YiXing, este hizo de todo para forzarlo a dejar a JaeJoong, sabiendo que a JunMyeon él no le importaba, y lo empujó hacia tres tíos diferentes, todos ellos escogidos por la mano de YiXing. SeHun fue el cuarto suertudo.

JunMyeon levantó la mirada de su cerveza para mirar a SeHun por sobre la mesa. A diferencia de sus predecesores, SeHun era en realidad un chico al que conocía muy bien y le gustaba. JunMyeon lo consideraba un amigo cercano, no tan cercano como YiXing, por supuesto, pero, aun así. Él y SeHun habían compartido el mismo círculo de conocidos durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Como los únicos herederos de sus respectivas familias, obscenamente ricas, se entendían bien.

SeHun era el _chico dulce_ al que SunMi se había referido cuando acusó al padre de SeHun de ser un criminal. Lo que SunMi no sabía era que SeHun era gay y estaba profundamente enterrado en el armario, al igual que su hijo –lo cual era algo que ella también desconocía. SeHun era la única persona que había sabido que él era gay desde hace años.

–Sí –admitió JunMyeon con una mueca–. Solo ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? Sigo diciéndole que deje arrojarme tipos, pero conoces a YiXing. Si pone su mente en algo, nada puede pararlo. Está decidido a encontrarme el novio perfecto.

Las doradas cejas de SeHun se elevaron.

–Supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que me escogiera como candidato, entonces.

JunMyeon le sonrió.

–YiXing puede ser hétero, pero no es ciego –SeHun sin duda era digno de verse.

Incluso dejando su enorme herencia de lado, era un buen partido. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado enrulado, profundos ojos color borgoña, la estructura ósea perfecta, y una piel impecable. SeHun era un par de pulgadas más alto, pero de construcción más ligera que JunMyeon, pero muy en forma. Él se veía bien y lo sabía. Pero, sobre todo, lo más atractivo en SeHun eran sus labios. Tenían un característico tono cereza, llenos de vida, con un grosor adorable que le hacía rejuvenecer y parecer un jovencito, esos labios delineados perfectamente desde su concepción para ser visiblemente encantadores y tentadores también.

–Muchas gracias –dijo SeHun, guiñándole un ojo–, tú no estás tan mal tampoco.

No era de extrañar que YiXing confundiera su flirteo inocente por algo que no era. Siendo hétero, YiXing probablemente no podía ver que no había verdadera química entre JunMyeon y SeHun. Habían sido el primer beso uno del otro, pero nunca habían estado demasiado atraídos el uno por el otro, incluso cuando eran adolescentes atestados de hormonas.

–No soy lo suficientemente _malo_ para ti –dijo JunMyeon con una suave risa. La debilidad de SeHun por los chicos malos estaba bien documentada.

SeHun se quejó.

–No los elijo a propósito. Solo pasa.

–Si seguro. Lo que tú digas –JunMyeon sacó su teléfono y envió un texto rápido a YiXing.

_No puedes estar orinando durante una hora. Si piensas que estás siendo sutil, no lo eres._

YiXing regresó a su aislado rincón del pub cinco minutos más tarde y en realidad tuvo los nervios para mostrarse disgustado cuando vio lo alejados que JunMyeon y SeHun estaban sentados.

Echando una mirada a su cara, SeHun comenzó a reírse.

–Estabas en el pub de enfrente, ¿verdad?

YiXing ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. JunMyeon había notado que su estado de ánimo iba empeorando con el continuo fracaso en sus esfuerzos de emparejamiento.

JunMyeon no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso: él aún intentaba no ser demasiado obvio acerca de sus sentimientos con el fin de hacer sentir más cómodo a YiXing, pero el humor de YiXing parecía estar oscureciéndose independientemente de ello. JunMyeon incluso había tratado de fingir estar enamorado del anterior tipo que YiXing le había empujado encima, pero YiXing había visto a través de su mierda de inmediato y habían tenido una gran y fea pelea.

Parecía que iban a tener otra esta noche.

Suspirando, JunMyeon decidió que mejor deberían ir a algún sitio privado antes. Dio sus excusas mientras que YiXing se quedó en silencio y con cara de piedra a su lado.

Dejaron el pub en silencio.

JunMyeon condujo mientras que YiXing miraba por la ventana lateral. Dios, el silencio entre ellos nunca se había sentido tan incómodo y sofocante.

Entraron en el piso de YiXing aún en silencio.

JunMyeon se sentó en el sofá.

YiXing se sentó junto a él.

Ninguno de los dos miró al otro y no hablaron por un largo rato.

–No está funcionando, ¿verdad? –Finalmente, YiXing dijo con voz apagada

JunMyeon bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

–No.

No estaba seguro sobre qué estaban hablando: los emparejamientos de YiXing o el hecho de que su relación se desmoronaba lentamente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Tal vez de ambos.

Con los ojos irritados, JunMyeon se mordió el interior de la mejilla. _¿Así era como estaba destinado a terminar? ¿Ambos cada vez más y más frustrados con el otro, porque no eran capaces de dejarlo ir cuando deberían hacerlo?_ Una amistad con uno de los amigos enamorado unilateralmente del otro nunca podría funcionar.

Nunca podría durar. Esto era lo que había querido decir MinSeok. Él tenía razón.

–Esto no tiene sentido –susurró–. Deberíamos sólo...

Escuchó a YiXing tomar una respiración inestable antes de repentinamente tener el brazo de YiXing a su alrededor. La nariz de YiXing presionada contra su sien.

–No –dijo YiXing, la ira y la frustración evidentes en su voz–. No, Myeonnie.

JunMyeon cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué las cosas no podrían ser más simples.

–Tal vez sería lo mejor –dijo a través del nudo en su garganta–. Antes de que empecemos a odiarnos el uno al otro.

–No –YiXing mordió, su caliente aliento en la mejilla de JunMyeon.

Se estremeció.

–YiXing…

–Dije que no –El humor en la voz de YiXing no podría haber sido más forzado cuando dijo–: Odiaría tener que entrenar un nuevo mejor amigo después de perder tantos años en ti.

–YiXing…

–No –YiXing acarició su mejilla, y cuando habló, no había nada más que cruda honestidad en su voz–. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

JunMyeon se quedó frente a él, sin verlo. Dios _, ¿no se daba cuenta YiXing de_ _cuánto_ _peor sus palabras lo hacían sentir?_ Era como ver la tentadora imagen de lo que _podría-haber-sido_ si las cosas hubieran sido sólo un poco diferentes, si sólo YiXing hubiera sido, aunque sea un poquito _bi-curioso_.

Sabía que YiXing estaba tan apegado a él como él lo estaba a YiXing. La única diferencia entre ellos era su sexualidad: mientras que su apego había mutado a una forma sexual, romántica, YiXing se mantenía en lo platónico y fraternal, pero eso no significaba que fuera más débil o _menos intensa_.

–YiXing –intentó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

–Te amo, mocoso –YiXing dijo con dureza, su tono haciendo a JunMyeon temblar–. No voy a dejar que esto nos joda. _No_ voy a renunciar a ti –Su brazo apretó en los hombros de JunMyeon. YiXing rió brevemente–. No sé cómo mierda –los labios de YiXing rozaron su mandíbula y JunMyeon se oyó a sí mismo haciendo un pequeño sonido: un gemido.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

Mierda. Cuan jodidamente mortificante.

–¿Esto te está encendiendo? –YiXing dijo en tono neutro, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

JunMyeon dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

–Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Careces del sentido de espacio personal. En este punto, Spock estaría celoso de mi auto-control.

–Geek –YiXing dijo, con voz llena de afecto–. Tú y tus oscuras referencias a la ciencia ficción. ¿Alguien incluso sigue viendo Star Trek actualmente? –y él lo besó en la mandíbula nuevamente.

JunMyeon apretó los dientes.

–¿Te das cuenta de que besar mi cara no es una cosa muy heterosexual de hacer?

–¿Alguna vez me importó esa mierda?

_No, y eso fue los que nos metió en este predicamento en primer lugar._

–Tal vez deberías –dijo JunMyeon escuetamente–. Será mejor que lo dejes si no quieres acabar con mi lengua en la boca.

–He estado ahí y hecho eso –dijo YiXing con una sonrisa–. Espera, ¿estabas fingiendo ser un mal besador para lograr que te besara? Eso fue muy pervertido de tu parte.

JunMyeon le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero YiXing no se inmutó, sonriendo contra su mejilla.

–Estás ruborizado, conejito Myeonnie. Realmente lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

–Estaba borracho –dijo JunMyeon, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos y tratando de ignorar la proximidad enloquecedora de YiXing–. Mi control se vio comprometido.

Él medio esperaba que YiXing se burlara de él por citar a Spock nuevamente, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de YiXing desvanecerse.

–Siempre has mantenido la guardia en alto a mi alrededor –dijo YiXing sin ninguna inflexión en la voz–. Y nunca me di cuenta.

JunMyeon hizo una mueca.

–Tenía que hacerlo. O habría estado molestándote a cada rato.

YiXing se quedó en silencio, su cálido aliento cepillando el oído de JunMyeon. Dios. Cuando YiXing estaba tan cerca, todo lo que quería era meterse en su regazo, desgarrar su ropa y… Joder, debía tener algo de control. No estaba borracho ahora. No tenía ninguna excusa ahora.

–Myeonnie –dijo YiXing–. No me importa una mierda. Moléstame… no me importa un carajo. Prefiero eso a tenerte constantemente en guardia a mi alrededor.

Una breve risa escapó de los labios de JunMyeon.

–Aprecio el sentimiento, pero no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

Era el turno de YiXing de reír.

–¿Ni idea? Por favor. No soy el que ha besado a tres personas en su vida.

–Todavía no lo entiendes.

–Lo hago, estúpido.

Con un suspiro de frustración, JunMyeon volteó la cabeza y golpeó sus labios juntos. Estaba destinado a ser una lección para YiXing, pero él no estaba preparado para cuánto lo sacudiría. Un roto, desesperado, gemido se arrancó de su garganta y él hundió su lengua en la boca de YiXing, encontró la lengua de YiXing y la chupó, codiciosamente, hambrientamente, demasiado hambriento. Se sentía como si hubiera estado sediento por siglos, por millones de años, y Dios, Dios…

Gimió, chupando la lengua de YiXing más profundamente en su boca, temblando de deseo, literalmente temblando. Cuando los brazos de YiXing se envolvieron apretados a su alrededor, JunMyeon se perdió por completo, arrastrándose al regazo de YiXing y frotándose contra él como un gato en celo. Una pequeña, distante parte de él estaba horrorizada…

YiXing debería estar molesto, pero no podía parar.

Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él; había estado hambriento por él durante años y años y años. Dolía. De hecho, dolía, sus testículos apretados y doloridos, su polla tan dura que no podía pensar con claridad, todos esos años de deseo reprimido finalmente liberados, como un dique roto, desatado e imparable. Un medio gemido, medio sollozo de frustración se escapó de él cuando se obligó a parar y respirar. Estaba temblando en los brazos de YiXing, literalmente temblando, incapaz de calmarse. Él quería.

Dios, él lo _quería_.

–Jesús, Myeonnie –dijo YiXing, sosteniéndolo cerca con un brazo mientras que con una mano presionaba entre las piernas de JunMyeon.

JunMyeon se encogió con todo su cuerpo, sus ojos vidriosos ampliándose, mientras intentaba enfocarlos en el rostro de YiXing.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con la mandíbula apretada, YiXing ignoró sus protestas a medias y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones con rapidez. Cuando la mano de YiXing se envolvió alrededor de su hinchada polla, todo pensamiento racional y cualquier protesta restante cayeron.

Con un largo gemido, JunMyeon hundió el rostro en el cuello de YiXing y sólo podía aferrarse mientras que YiXing comenzó a acariciarlo, torpemente al principio, luego con más confianza, con más fuerza, apretándolo lo justo, y joder. Este era YiXing, _su YiXing_ , su…

JunMyeon enterró sus dientes en el cuello de YiXing, necesitando tener su boca sobre YiXing, necesitando probarlo, y deseando amortiguar los vergonzosos sonidos inhumanos que estaba haciendo, gemidos que harían a cualquier puta sentirse orgullosa. No podía controlarlos en lo absoluto. Fue un placer tan intenso que lo partiría moverse, y JunMyeon no pudo evitar tratar de permanecer quieto con total falta de pericia.

–Sí, así –dijo YiXing, acariciando a lo largo de la espalda de JunMyeon con una mano mientras que su mano derecha continuaba bombeando la dura polla de JunMyeon, casi brutalmente, su agarre perfecto, simplemente perfecto, y la cabeza de JunMyeon estaba dando vueltas, pero él no podía, no podía…

–Vamos –YiXing murmuró al oído de JunMyeon, con su aliento caliente. Su mano apretó la goteante polla de JunMyeon, con fuerza–. Vamos, Myeonnie. Lo necesitas. Déjame cuidarte.

Las palabras lo sacudieron en un estremecimiento, y JunMyeon se arqueó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se estaba corriendo, con la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, la mano de YiXing alrededor de su polla, todo completamente en blanco detrás de sus párpados, dentro de su cabeza: tembloroso y cegadoramente en blanco. Ola tras ola tras ola, con la mente en blanco.

Dios.

Dios.

Luego de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, podía pensar de nuevo. Podía ver de nuevo.

Y vio a YiXing mirándolo con la expresión más extraña.

Pero pronto, la expresión rara se había ido. YiXing le sonrió con malicia.

–¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Gimiendo, JunMyeon se cubrió la cara con las manos.

–Que alguien me mate ahora.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–No antes de que me traigas algo para limpiar este desastre.

JunMyeon se asomó por entre los dedos y sintió calentarse hasta sus oídos cuando vio a YiXing estudiando su propia mano, la mano cubierta del semen de JunMyeon, con un aspecto sorprendido.

Luego se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de YiXing con su polla afuera. Sus mejillas ardían, JunMyeon se soltó para meter su polla de nuevo en sus pantalones, saltó del regazo de YiXing, y fue directo hacia el baño.

Una vez ahí, se inclinó sobre el fregadero y se quedó mirando su propia cara enrojecida en el espejo, respirando como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Mierda.

_¿Que había hecho? ¿Y ahora qué?_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abrió.

–¿Terminaste de enloquecer y culparte a ti mismo? –dijo YiXing, caminando y lavándose las manos, sus dedos largos y fuertes que estuvieron envueltos alrededor de la polla de JunMyeon hace unos minutos.

Secándose las manos con una toalla, YiXing lo miró.

–Nunca te he visto alcanzar ese tono de sonrojo.

Había una leve marca en el cuello de YiXing, de los dientes y labios de JunMyeon.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo JunMyeon, dando la vuelta con rapidez y saliendo del cuarto de baño.

–Myeonnie.

JunMyeon tomó una profunda respiración y se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

YiXing se acercó y lo miró detenidamente.

–¿Estás avergonzado?

–¿Qué crees? –dijo JunMyeon con una risa incómoda.

–¿Estás avergonzado? –YiXing repitió, su tono tranquilo y firme. Su rostro no delataba nada.

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo JunMyeon–. Estoy jodidamente mortificado. Abusé de ti.

La mirada que YiXing le dio lo hizo sentir un idiota.

–No me siento abusado. Podría haberte detenido en cualquier momento. No me obligaste a poner mi mano en tu polla. Si yo no estoy enloqueciendo, seguro que tú no deberías hacerlo.

Los labios de JunMyeon se torcieron en una media mueca, media sonrisa.

–No pretendas que esto no te incómoda para nada. No voy a creerte.

Los castaños ojos de YiXing brillaban con diversión.

–Fue... interesante. Diferente, pero familiar –Se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué es algo de ayuda entre amigos? –sonrió un poco–. Y fue halagador como el infierno.

–Realmente, realmente te odio –dijo JunMyeon.

La sonrisa de YiXing desapareció, su cara conocedora.

–Deja de enloquecerte –dijo con firmeza, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de JunMyeon y apretándolo–. Sí, fue un poco extraño, pero no fue la gran cosa. Realmente –miró a JunMyeon a los ojos–. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no fue lástima ni un favor. No puedo verte sufrir y no hacer nada. Nunca pude. Sé que odias ser mimado, pero siempre me sentí como… como que necesito cuidar de ti. Y cuando no puedo, me come jodidamente por dentro, Myeonnie –Los labios de YiXing se adelgazaron por un momento–. Todas estas semanas, me he sentido jodidamente inútil, porque no podía hacer nada.

JunMyeon se lamió los labios. Por supuesto que conocía la necesidad de YiXing por protegerlo. Había sido así desde el principio de su amistad. Cuando era un niño, JunMyeon había estado bastante desconcertado sobre el mundo real fuera de las enormes mansiones. YiXing le había enseñado cosas que necesitaba saber: cómo lanzar un buen golpe, cómo pasar por un niño normal y sobrevivir en los barrios ásperos, y siempre había actuado protector con él, aunque no en la molesta forma en que la madre de JunMyeon lo hacía. YiXing generalmente tendía a contenerse, confiando en él para cometer sus propios pequeños errores y aprender de ellos, pero cuando importaba, YiXing siempre estaba ahí, listo para atraparlo si se caía.

JunMyeon había tenido por mucho tiempo la sospecha de que YiXing realmente disfrutaba tirarse y salvar el día, sabiendo que probablemente YiXing contenía sus instintos de protección sólo porque sabía lo mucho que a JunMyeon le desagradaba la sobreprotección de su madre. Lo que YiXing no sabía, y JunMyeon no tenía ninguna intención de iluminarlo al respecto, era lo mucho que le encantaba cuando YiXing era quien estaba siendo sobreprotector con él.

Que abrigaba una parte de él que se sentía como si fuera _de YiXing_ , lo cual era... bueno, posiblemente no una forma muy saludable de pensar sobre uno mismo.

JunMyeon sonrió irónicamente.

–Lo entiendo, pero eso es llevarlo un poco demasiado lejos –Se aclaró la garganta–. De todos modos, sólo quería darte una lección y me dejé llevar un poco –Ese fue probablemente el eufemismo del siglo–. Nunca va a pasar de nuevo, así que supongo que no importa. Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurrió. Olvidémonos de esto.

Una expresión que no pudo leer pasó por los ojos de YiXing.

YiXing lo estudió por un momento antes de asentir y guiarlo fuera del cuarto de baño.

–Vamos.

Cuando JunMyeon miró de reojo a YiXing, no vio nada más que una firme determinación y resolución en conjunto con su afilada mandíbula.


	11. X

El rosto de YuQi parecía aún más hermoso cuando dormía, su largo cabello claro desparramado en la almohada y su espalda.

La mirada de YiXing viajó por su espalda desnuda hacia sus pálidas nalgas sin defectos y sus largas piernas. Se veía tranquila, un aire de satisfacción sobre ella luego del sexo.

Él debería sentirse igualmente satisfecho. Pero no lo estaba.

– _Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurri_ _ó_ –las palabras de Myeonnie resonaban en su mente. – _Olvid_ _é_ _monos de esto._

Los labios de YiXing se contrajeron. Como si fuera probable que se olvidara de Myeonnie volviéndose un estremecido desastre de deseo sobre su regazo. La fuerza pura de ese deseo, esa necesidad, había sido asombrosa. Había parecido incluso doloroso. Pese a haber sabido por semanas que Myeonnie lo quería de ese modo, estaba el saber, y luego estaba _el saber_. Saber racionalmente que Myeonnie lo deseaba era una cosa; habiendo visto la cara enrojecida, eufórica de Myeonnie después de correrse, después de que _é_ _l_ lo había hecho correrse era completamente otra.

No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No sabía por qué estaba francamente obsesionando con ello. Había hecho a un sinnúmero de mujeres correrse. Pero Myeonnie... ver esa mirada en la cara de Myeonnie lo golpeó de forma inesperada. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, porque era algo increíblemente privado, algo que sólo se suponía que vieran los amantes, pero al mismo tiempo... le había gustado. Le había jodidamente gustado. Esa mirada obnubilada en el rostro de Myeonnie presionó algunos botones extraños, retorcidos, profundamente enterrados en él que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía.

Tal vez le había gustado _porque_ fue tan increíblemente íntimo. YiXing sabía que era un egoísta bastardo cuando se trataba de Myeonnie: siempre quería saber todo de él, cada uno de sus pensamientos y cada emoción.

Eso aún no explicaba por qué todavía estaba pensando en ello mientras estaba en la cama con la mujer que amaba.

Suspirando, YiXing estiró la espalda y cerró los ojos.

No fue como si repentinamente notara a Myeonnie de ese modo. No lo fue. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Myeonnie, YiXing se había sentido un poco pervertido cuando masturbó a Myeonnie. Se sintió como si estuviera tocando la polla de su gemelo. Pero la apariencia de felicidad pura y placer en el rostro de Myeonnie... YiXing no podía sacárselo de la mente, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Con una chingada.

YiXing se frotó la cara. Sólo podía desear que lo que pasó ayer no volviera las cosas tensas entre ellos –más tensas de lo que ya estaban. Porque al fin del día, aún no hallaba una solución para el problema de Myeonnie. En todo caso, el incidente había hecho evidente lo desesperado de la situación.

Suspiró.

Junto a él, YuQi se movió un poco.

–¿Por qué no estás dormido? –murmuró, poniéndole su mano en el pecho.

–No puedo dormir –dijo, sin abrir los ojos–. ¿Sabes cómo es eso, cuando estás preocupado por algo, y te es imposible apagar el cerebro?

–¿Es por JunMyeon?

YiXing abrió los ojos.

La encontró mirándolo, enroscando distraídamente un mechón de pelo rubio alrededor de su dedo. Era un tono más oscuro que el de Myeonnie.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Sé que no tienes problemas en el trabajo y nosotros estamos bien, por lo que sólo quedaba JunMyeon –YuQi lo miró con curiosidad–. No lo he visto por un tiempo, de hecho. Últimamente no me llevas contigo cuando se juntan.

YiXing cerró los ojos de nuevo.

–No es mi secreto para contarlo –dijo. No le molestaría decirle a YuQi y pedir su opinión, pero en realidad, no tenía derecho a decirlo. A Myeonnie no le gustaría que YuQi lo supiera; era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Se sentiría humillado si YuQi lo descubriera.

Por primera vez, se preguntó si YuQi consideraría al incidente de ayer como un engaño si le contara al respecto.

Descartó el pensamiento como poco probable. YuQi era muy sensible y comprensiva. Ella lo entendería, probablemente incluso sentiría pena por Myeonnie. La idea lo horrorizó. No, él no querría que ella lo supiera. La piedad de YuQi destruiría a Myeonnie.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo repentinamente con curiosidad pura en la voz.

–Claro –Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Myeonnie justo ahora.

–Promete no tomarlo a mal. Es una situación completamente hipotética.

Esperaba que el pequeño idiota no se estuviera culpando a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido ayer. Pero conociendo a Myeonnie, eso era exactamente lo que estaría haciendo.

–¿YiXing?

–Seguro, amor –dijo tardíamente–. Lo prometo.

–Si JunMyeon fuera mujer, ¿sería tu novia?

YiXing abrió los ojos y la miró. Percibiendo que ella no estaba bromeando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

YuQi sonrió.

–Una hipotética. Sólo imagina a JunMyeon como mujer.

–No quiero que Myeonnie sea mujer –dijo YiXing.

–No estoy diciendo eso. Pero sígueme el rollo, por favor.

Riéndose, YiXing lo hizo.

Frunció el entrecejo. La mera idea era... extraña. Se imaginó a la versión femenina de Myeonnie con el pelo más largo y rasgos faciales más suaves –no mucho más suaves, ya que Myeonnie de por sí era adorable para ser un tipo. Se imaginó a la mujer. Myeonnie en su regazo, dándole esos necesitados, desvergonzados, besos. Necesitándolo, _mojada_ por él.

–Es una ridiculez –dijo YiXing con una corta risita, volteando a mirar la pared y trabando la mirada ahí.

Mierda.

Qué carajos.

–No eres divertido –dijo YuQi con un suspiro.

_Si JunMyeon fuera mujer,_ _¿_ _ser_ _í_ _a tu novia?_

La pregunta de YuQi resonó en sus oídos y la respuesta se arremolinó en su cabeza, confundiéndolo más.

Porque inexplicablemente, la respuesta era sí.

–¿Por qué incluso lo estás preguntando? –YiXing logró articular, con su mente acelerada.

Bostezando, YuQi apagó el velador y la habitación se oscureció.

–A veces me pregunto –Ella bostezó de nuevo–… No importa. Buenas noches, bebé.

–Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire entre dientes apretados, aún excitado, incrédulo y algo disgustado consigo mismo.

Esto era enfermizo. Pensar en su mejor amigo con vagina debería haber sido gracioso, no excitante. Cristo, Myeonnie era como un hermano para él. _¿_ _Podr_ _í_ _a el g_ _é_ _nero realmente alterar tanto su percepci_ _ó_ _n sobre_ _é_ _l?_ O... _¿_ _Era su v_ _í_ _nculo con Myeonnie menos plat_ _ó_ _nico de lo que siempre hab_ _í_ _a cre_ _í_ _do?_

YiXing descartó esa línea de pensamiento. No. Amaba a Myeonnie como a un hermano. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Myeonnie de ese modo, lo hacía sentir profundamente incómodo. Estaba enamorado de YuQi. Solo que el incidente de ayer le había desquiciado la cabeza más de lo que esperaba, haciéndole tener pensamientos extraños y enfocarse en cosas que no debía. No importa que hubiera hecho si el género de Myeonnie fuera otro. Preguntas hipotéticas del tipo _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _pasar_ _í_ _a si?_ no tenían sentido.

Myeonnie era hombre, y YiXing no quería que fuera algo que no era. Sólo quería que su amigo fuera feliz.

No, necesitaba que Myeonnie fuera feliz.

Porque la verdad era que, sin importar cuanto amara a YuQi, no sabía cómo ser feliz si no lo fuera también Myeonnie.

Una parte suya lo resentía. Una parte suya estaba irritada por ello.

Pero no podía cambiarlo.

YuQi era su amor, pero ella no podía llenar el lugar en su corazón que había sido ocupado desde que un pálido muchachito con ojos hermosos y mejillas adorables, ridículamente elegante, se había pegado a él como si fuera un patito bebé y empezó a perseguirlo por todos lados.

YiXing sonrió ante el recuerdo, una oleada de afecto obstruyendo su garganta.

–No voy a defraudarte –susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Hallaría una solución. Haría lo imposible por arreglar todo esto.

Cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.


	12. XI

Una semana después, mientras que estaba en la terraza de JongDae con una cerveza en la mano, YiXing se preguntó si habría un hombre más jodido en el mundo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él.

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo YuQi.

Por unos segundos hasta que cerró la puerta, pudo oír las risas y voces de su familia. No era ninguna ocasión especial. Solo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, todos ellos tendían a gravitar en torno a la casa de JongDae. Diciembre era extraoficialmente un mes familiar para el clan Zhang.

–Nunca lo hago –dijo YiXing antes de tomar otro sorbo–. Pero tu deberías volver a entrar. Hace frío.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, YuQi jaló de él y lo besó en la boca.

–No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Se te van a congelar las bolas. Y eso sería una pena. Estoy bastante encariñada con ellas.

Él rió y le dio una suave nalgada.

–Ve adentro.

Riendo, ella se fue.

YiXing regresó a concentrarse en su cerveza y preguntarse qué carajo estaba mal en él.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió y cerró de nuevo.

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo Myeonnie.

Bajando la botella, YiXing volteó la cabeza hacia él. Y sonrió.

–No lo voy a hacer si vienes aquí a calentarme, conejito Myeonnie.

Myeonnie rodó los ojos, arrugando la nariz adorablemente, pero se acercó y dejó que YiXing lo jalara a sus brazos. Se sentía cálido, tan cálido, y olía increíblemente, como todas las cosas favoritas en el mundo de YiXing.

YiXing enterró su nariz en el pelo de Myeonnie y dijo:

–Probablemente deberías entrar. Realmente hace frío aquí –No quería que Myeonnie se fuera.

–Estoy bien –dijo Myeonnie, reclinándose en el pecho de YiXing, buscando su calor.

YiXing frotó los brazos de Myeonnie con sus manos, estaba sólo cubierto por un suave pullover de cachemir.

–¿Seguro no quieres que vaya a buscar tu abrigo?

–No tengo frío, de verdad –dijo Myeonnie–. ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de todos?

–No me estoy escondiendo.

Myeonnie no dijo nada por un rato.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila.

–¿Estás enloqueciendo por lo que pasó?

YiXing suspiró.

–Te lo dije: no estoy enloqueciendo por ello –Al menos no por lo que sabía Myeonnie.

–Correcto –dijo Myeonnie, con tono escéptico–. ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? Has estado algo extraño desde que...

–¿Desde que te ayudé a liberarte?

Myeonnie dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Sí. Desde que me ayudaste a liberarme. Si no estás enloqueciendo, ¿por qué has estado viéndome raro?

–¿Lo hice? –dijo YiXing, acariciando los brazos de Myeonnie luego de que una ráfaga de viento helado lo hiciera estremecerse.

–Lo hiciste.

YiXing casi se rió. Difícilmente podría decirle a Myeonnie que cuando lo miraba, seguía rememorando sus espeluznantes fantasías o el modo en que la cara de Myeonnie se veía luego de correrse. A veces odiaba su cerebro. Toda la semana, había intentado sacar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente, pero como alguien dijo una vez, una vez que se pensó algo, no podía ser _borrado_.

No era como si de repente deseara a Myeonnie o quisiera que fuera una mujer. No lo hacía. Pero el hecho de que un simple cambio de género podría hacerle ver a Myeonnie de un modo diferente, lo ponía algo incómodo. Lo hacía replantearse cosas sobre sí mismo, su relación con YuQi, y su relación con Myeonnie.

Pero todo era hipotético. No importaba. No era como si repentinamente se sintiera distinto con YuQi. Él la amaba. Era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer. No tenía motivos para dudar de la profundidad de su relación. Especialmente porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

YiXing miró por sobre el hombro de Myeonnie a las luces de la ciudad fulgurando entre las nubes. Había pensado toda la semana en la situación de Myeonnie, pero sin importar cuan desesperadamente hubiera exprimido su cerebro buscando una solución, había llegado a la misma conclusión insatisfactoria y frustrante cada vez: no había solución. Él era el motivo de la miseria de Myeonnie, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Myeonnie seguiría siendo miserable... hasta que finalmente se cansara y se alejara.

La verdad de ello calaba en él, y los brazos de YiXing se apretaron en torno a Myeonnie. Algo agitaba sus entrañas, un miedo primitivo del tipo que nunca había sentido antes. Trató de reprimir el loco impulso de agarrar a Myeonnie y encerrarlo en un sitio seguro. Algún lugar al que sólo él tuviera acceso.

Sí. Seguro. Eso no era espeluznante para nada.

–Sí, me estoy volviendo loco, amigo –admitió en voz baja, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Myeonnie–. Solo que no sobre lo que piensas –apoyó los labios en la nuca de Myeonnie, arrastrándolos sobre la suave piel de su mejilla.

Myeonnie se _estremeció_ y se fundió contra él, volteando su cara hacia el contacto.

YiXing se quedó quieto. Maldita sea, la reacción de Myeonnie ante un contacto tan inocente era increíble. Pese a saber que Myeonnie lo quería de esa forma –Demonios, pese a haber tenido la corrida de Myeonnie cubriendo su mano hace una semana– todavía lo sorprendía cuán necesitado y maleable se volvía Myeonnie en sus manos. Era raro, pero halagador, se sentía errado y, sin embargo, aun así, empujaba esos extraños botones, retorcidos, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Besó la comisura de la boca de Myeonnie. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los temblorosos labios de Myeonnie.

La puta madre.

Volteó a Myeonnie y lo miró.

Jodida Madre de Dios.

Myeonnie se veía... se veía como si hubiera sido besuqueado intensamente: sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pálidas mejillas adorables sonrojadas, y los labios rosáceos abiertos. La anhelante, hambrienta mirada que le dio a YiXing era francamente descarada y obscena: el tipo de mirada que tendría una puta antes de abrirse de piernas.

YiXing se quedó mirándolo.

Myeonnie cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

–Yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Myeonnie antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a YiXing.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió.

–La cena está lista, chicos –dijo JiWoo.

–Ya vamos –dijo YiXing, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Myeonnie y guiándolo hacia el interior.

Myeonnie le lanzó otra mirada fulminante.

–Te pareces a MinSeok cuando estás cabreado –dijo YiXing, con el ceño fruncido–. Es extraño.

Myeonnie se alejó pisando fuerte.

JiWoo levantó las cejas.

–¿Problemas en el paraíso?

YiXing suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

–Sí, se podría decir eso.

Su hermana lo agarró del brazo, sus ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad mientras lo miraba.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él le sonrió con malicia.

–En realidad, no –No tenía ningún sentido incluso en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de por qué había tocado a Myeonnie de esa forma, luego de que Myeonnie le pidiera expresamente que no lo hiciera una semana atrás. Fue cruel y completamente innecesario.

 _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba tratando inconscientemente de manipular a Myeonnie?_ La idea hizo que YiXing se sintiera profundamente molesto. Le gustaría pensar que él era mejor que eso, pero considerando sus espeluznantes pensamientos previos sobre encerrar a Myeonnie, no estaba realmente seguro de serlo.

Cristo.

–Tiene razón en estar enojado conmigo –dijo YiXing–. Voy a tener que arrastrarme bastante esta vez para que me acepte de nuevo.

Riendo, JiWoo sacudió la cabeza.

–Ustedes dos son como un matrimonio de años, sin los beneficios del sexo.

YiXing desvió la mirada.


	13. XII

–¿Hay un motivo para que estés escondido en mi cuarto? JiWoo te está buscando por todas partes.

Al oír la voz de MinSeok, JunMyeon abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la silla en que había estado descansando. Se encogió de hombros.

–Quería un poco de silencio.

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, MinSeok lo miraba con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué no estás con YiXing?

Con la rabia bullendo, JunMyeon lanzó entre dientes.

–YiXing y yo no estamos realmente unidos por la cadera de momento, sabes.

MinSeok sonrió.

–Ah –No dijo nada más, pero de algún modo su silencio resultó más mordaz que cualquier palabra.

–¿Alguien te ha dicho cuán irritante eres? –dijo JunMyeon.

MinSeok sonrió abiertamente, luciendo tan joven y hermoso que JunMyeon no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo.

MinSeok no era para nada su tipo, pero en un nivel puramente estético, podía ver su atractivo.

–JongDae me lo dice todo el tiempo –reveló MinSeok–. Pero es difícil tomarlo en serio, ya que generalmente me besa justo después de decirlo –Su expresión se tornó especulativa–. ¿Qué pasó para que te enojaras tanto con YiXing? Normalmente lo ves como si él sostuviera la luna.

La mandíbula de JunMyeon se tensó. No respondió.

–Espera, ¿finalmente le confesaste tu eternamente trágico amor? –Cuando JunMyeon lo fulminó con la mirada, MinSeok levantó las cejas–. ¿Estás diciendo que lo tomó a mal? Hmm. No me esperaba eso.

Suspirando, JunMyeon se frotó los ojos. _¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder eso?_ Por un lado, YiXing se tomó la noticia muy bien; por el contrario, parecía estar decidido a hacer de la vida de JunMyeon una lenta y exquisita tortura.

–A YiXing se le metió en la cabeza que debería hacer algo por mí –dijo rotundamente–, primero trató de encontrarme un novio perfecto, así podría olvidarme de él, y ahora... ahora intenta hacerme sentir mejor –JunMyeon rió entre dientes–. Ya no lo entiendo. Dice que incluso pensar en mí de esa forma lo asquea… te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?... y entonces me masturba y luego actúa como si no fuera la gran cosa…

–Guau, espera –MinSeok estaba sonriendo–. ¿De verdad? ¿Te hizo una paja?

JunMyeon intentó luchar contra el calor que sentía trepando por sus mejillas.

–No fue así. Él estaba sobre mí como de costumbre, y no entendía lo difícil que era eso para mí. Así que lo besé. Quería darle una lección, pero terminé –Hizo una mueca–… yo estaba hecho un desastre. Supongo que sintió pena por mí, así que me dio una mano. Literalmente.

MinSeok lucía sorprendido.

–JongDae una vez me dijo, cuando todavía queríamos arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente, que me mordió el labio porque yo lo irritaba demasiado –Se rió–. Eso sonó casi tan ridículo como lo que estás diciendo ahora. No ando por ahí meneándole la polla a la gente porque siento lástima por ellos.

JunMyeon sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados.

–YiXing siempre tuvo esta cosa por cuidarme. Nunca podía mantenerse al margen y mientras yo estuviera triste o lastimado. Por lo que, viniendo de él, no es tan extraño.

MinSeok hizo un sonido impaciente.

–Si tú entiendes por qué se está comportando de ese modo, ¿cuál es el problema? Dile que se detenga.

JunMyeon levantó la mirada y se mantuvo el silencio, enlazando y desenlazando los dedos nerviosamente.

La mirada de MinSeok se ensombreció.

–No quieres que se detenga –No fue una pregunta.

Mordiéndose el labio, JunMyeon desvió la mirada, con la cara ardiendo.

–No es que…

–Te gusta que cuide de ti –dijo MinSeok lentamente–. Te gusta su sobreprotección. En el fondo, realmente adoras que él esté dispuesto a salirse de su zona de confort por ti. Que se preocupe lo suficiente.

–No tengo que escuchar esto –dijo JunMyeon con rigidez.

Se paró y encaró hacia la puerta.

Pero MinSeok estaba bloqueando la salida. De cerca, siempre sorprendía a JunMyeon lo pequeño que era MinSeok en realidad. MinSeok siempre demandaba demasiada atención y se mostraba más imponente de lo que era físicamente.

–Quítate, por favor –dijo.

MinSeok no lo hizo, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

–¿Quieres mi opinión?

JunMyeon rodó los ojos.

–¿Tengo otra opción?

MinSeok sonrió más ampliamente.

–Tienes razón: No la tienes –ladeó la cabeza, pensativamente–. Creo que YiXing _es_ heterosexual, más hetero de lo que JongDae fue nunca. Pero la sexualidad no es algo fijo. Yo lo sabría… conocí a un montón de tipos autoproclamados ‘heteros’ que querían que yo les chupara la polla –MinSeok le dedicó una sonrisa descarada–. Pero, de nuevo, tú no eres ni la mitad de bonito que yo. Nadie lo es.

Sonriendo, JunMyeon sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Tienes un punto, MinSeok?

–Sí, de hecho –dijo MinSeok, sus ojos ámbar avellana brillando con diversión–. Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los heteros les gusta. Si te deja y le gusta lo suficiente como para regresar por más, tal vez pueda convertirlo al lado oscuro –riéndose, MinSeok se fue, dejando mudo a JunMyeon, con la boca abierta.

Fue una broma, _¿verdad?_

_¿Verdad?_

–Por cierto –dijo MinSeok, girándose al llegar al final del corredor–, dile que elija entre su novia y tú antes de que se vuelva más serio –Su sonrisa adquirió un borde extraño–. Confía en mí, no te gustaría estar suspirando por un hombre casado. No es lindo. Ni tú te mereces eso… pese a que sería algo irónico.

JunMyeon se quedó ahí, con el ceño fruncido, largo rato después de que MinSeok desapareció de la vista.

_¿Irónico?_

Negando con la cabeza, desechó la idea de su mente y se enfocó en el consejo que MinSeok le había dado.

Quizás MinSeok tenía un punto.

No, no había un quizás acerca de ello: MinSeok tenía razón. Realmente sería mejor para todos si YiXing tomaba una decisión. Toda la situación era demasiado desestabilizante, extraña, e injusta para todos ellos. Era injusta para YuQi porque YiXing le prestaba menos atención, demasiado preocupado por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Era injusta para YiXing, porque no debería verse forzado a arreglar algo que escapaba a su control –algo que no era su culpa– y YiXing no debería sentirse culpable por ser feliz con su novia. Y era injusto para _él_ también, porque JunMyeon realmente, realmente no quería pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por su _comprometido-mejor-amigo-heterosexual_ , que no conocía el puto significado de espacio personal y límites.

Algo había que hacer.

Su estómago se encogió en un nudo apretado, incómodo, de aprensión y miedo. Sí, era probable que lo perdiera: YiXing, como cualquier hombre enamorado, elegiría a su novia, sin importar cuán protector fuera con su mejor amigo.

Pero era lo correcto. No podía seguir así.

JunMyeon bajó lentamente las escaleras, hacia el comedor, de donde venían las voces.

YiXing estaba en la mesa, sentado junto a JongDae, ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras discutían algo en voz baja.

Nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, y JunMyeon se permitió llenarse con su vista, sus ojos recorriendo con avidez la mandíbula cincelada, sus firmes labios y nariz recta, esos penetrantes ojos castaños bajo espesas cejas negras; bajo el fuerte cuello de YiXing, esos hombros amplios y el musculoso pecho y esos brazos que podían dar los abrazos más dulces, apretados del mundo.

JunMyeon se lamió los labios resecos, tratando de resistir el impulso insano de ir a besarlo. Dios, era tan jodidamente injusto. _¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien no tenía derecho de sentir como suyo, estuviera enterrado en el nivel más profundo de su propio ser?_ Sentía como si YiXing estuviera metido en sus venas, y no pudiera sacarlo.

Todavía enfrascado en la conversación con su hermano, YiXing accidentalmente miró en su dirección. Sus miradas se trabaron.

JunMyeon no supo qué vio YiXing en sus ojos, pero frunció profundamente el entrecejo. YiXing le dijo algo a JongDae y se levantó de la mesa. YuQi lo retuvo, preguntándole algo.

JunMyeon se giró y encaró lentamente hacia la terraza.

Realmente hacía frío afuera, incluso para diciembre.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y esperó, el frío calando sus huesos y estremeciendo sus entrañas.

La puerta tras él se abrió y cerró.

–¿Myeonnie? –dijo YiXing.

JunMyeon se abrazó más fuerte, tratando de reprimir los estremecimientos que seguían sacudiéndolo.

–Te estás congelando, tonto –dijo YiXing acercándose e inmediatamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, con su gran cuerpo, firme y dolorosamente demasiado familiar–. Podemos hablar dentro. Ven.

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza y se obligó a apartarse de los brazos de YiXing. Si no lo hacía ahora, no tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que debía.

Se volteó para enfrentar a YiXing.

La luz amarilla de la lámpara en la calle ensombrecía los rasgos faciales de YiXing, pero JunMyeon aún podía ver la tensión y la preocupación en su rostro.

–No quiero hacer esto –dijo JunMyeon suavemente y sin embargo con firmeza. Pero incluso estando decidido, su garganta todavía se sentía un poco obstruida y apretada–. Pero sabes que no hay otra solución. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado confuso y jodido. No puedo… no puedo seguir así, YiXing.

–Myeonnie…

JunMyeon presionó un dedo en los labios de YiXing.

–Por favor. Permíteme decirte primero lo que quiero –tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente–. Esto no tiene sentido. La realidad es que soy la tercera rueda en tu relación con YuQi. Eras feliz antes de que te dijera que yo… que te amo. Mi confesión lo arruinó todo: volvió a nuestra amistad demasiado incómoda y te hizo sentir culpable por ser feliz con ella –Se mordió el labio con fuerza–. Yo no quería eso. No sé qué es lo que quería. Estaba agotado de poner una expresión feliz mientras que me sentía como la mierda. Pero, de todos modos –tragó saliva y miró a YiXing a los ojos–… YuQi y yo no podemos coexistir en tu vida. Por favor, no me pidas que haga eso. No puedo hacerlo, YiXing.

La expresión de YiXing estaba completamente congelada, con los ojos fijos en JunMyeon.

–Entonces –JunMyeon sonrió. Al menos creyó que estaba sonriendo–… MinSeok me aconsejó que te diera a elegir, pero sé lo que elegirías de todos modos… sé lo que yo elegiría si estuviera en tu lugar. Elegiría a la persona que amo – _Tú_ –. Yo… yo –JunMyeon parpadeó rápidamente y volvió a sonreír–… así que esto es un adiós. Espero… espero que no sea para siempre –Intentó tragar la dolorosa obstrucción en su garganta–. Tal vez algún día, en unos años, voy a ser capaz de mirarte y no sentir otra cosa que amistad y podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

YiXing no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión difícil de leer en la semi-penumbra.

–Adiós –JunMyeon logró decir. Miró a YiXing y esperó.

Esperó, con esperanza de algo, necesitando algo. Quizás un último abrazo. Un cierre. _Algo_.

Pero YiXing no se movió. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, con la expresión dura como una piedra.

Y JunMyeon no pudo resistirlo. Lo necesitaba, algo que recordar en las noches frías. Incluso si era una mentira.

Envolvió sus manos temblorosas en el cuello de YiXing y presionó sus labios fríos contra los de YiXing, vacilantemente, con la garganta tan cerrada que ya no podía hablar, con la mirada cargada de lágrimas.

 _Desearía que las_ _cosas fueran diferentes. Desearía..._

Sus ojos ardían. Su corazón dolía.

 _Te amo. Siempre te amaré, incluso cuando sea_ _un viejo amargado._

Se apartó.

Dio un paso atrás.

Se dio la vuelta.

YiXing jaló de él acercándolo y lo aplastó con fuerza contra su pecho antes de golpear sus labios.

Dios. No fue un beso amistoso o fraternal. Pero tampoco fue un beso cargado de deseo. El beso supo a ira, y necesidad, y tanto _amor_ que desarmó por completo a JunMyeon. Hizo un ruidito roto mientras que YiXing continuaba besándolo con rudeza, aplastándolo contra su pecho. Sin lengua, sólo labios contra labios, y necesidad contra necesidad.

Finalmente, segundos u horas más tarde, YiXing dejó de besarlo y dijo una palabra, con la voz enronquecida y dura.

–No.

Antes de que JunMyeon pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que quiso decir, YiXing lo empujó dentro de la casa. Con una luz adecuada, JunMyeon pudo ver el rostro de YiXing mejor y lo que vio le hizo revolver el estómago.

Nunca había visto a YiXing tan sombrío y enojado.

–YiXing…

YiXing negó con la cabeza, su mandíbula tensa.

–Desearía que no me hubieras hecho elegir, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Vete a casa. Tendré que hablar con YuQi y romper con ella.

Los ojos de JunMyeon se abrieron amplios.

–¿Qué? –dijo con la voz apagada.

YiXing lo miró.

–¿Realmente estás sorprendido? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Myeonnie? ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría ir? ¿De verdad?

–Pero la amas –dijo JunMyeon, confundido.

Los labios de YiXing se retorcieron con una sonrisa amarga.

–Sí. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente –Se apretó el puente de la nariz y exhaló con fuerza. Cuando miró a JunMyeon de nuevo, su expresión se había suavizado–. Vete a casa. Te llamaré luego de cortar con ella –besó la frente de JunMyeon–. Te necesitaré después de eso –dijo en voz baja antes de partir hacia el comedor... para romper con su novia.

La novia de la que estaba enamorado.

JunMyeon no sintió ninguna euforia.

Sólo una aplastante, horrible, culpa.


	14. XIII

YiXing lo llamó bastante después de la medianoche.

–Rompimos –dijo rotundamente.

JunMyeon levantó la vista hacia las sombras bailando en el techo de su cuarto. No sabía qué decir. _¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amigo luego de que rompiera con la mujer que amaba por ti?_

–¿Cómo se lo tomó?

YiXing se rió, un sonido hiriente y afilado.

–Yo ni sabía que ella supiera algunos de los insultos que me dijo. No la culpo. Ni siquiera le pude explicar por qué estaba rompiendo con ella.

–Lo siento –Las palabras sonaban tan poco adecuadas.

Tan baratas.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea.

JunMyeon contó los segundos, agudizando el oído.

_¿Me odias ahora por perderla? Por favor, no me odies._

Luego de catorce segundos.

–Te quiero. Ven aquí –dijo YiXing.

JunMyeon exhaló, el apretado nudo en su estómago aflojándose un poco.

–¿Todavía estás en la casa?

–Sí –dijo YiXing y colgó.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando JunMyeon finalmente aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa de JongDae.

No tocó. Envió un mensaje a YiXing y esperó, con los dientes castañeteando cuando el viento frío barría en su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaban.

Tal vez YiXing se habría quedado dormido.

Tal vez YiXing habría cambiado de parecer y no quería verlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar al coche, la puerta se abrió.

YiXing se quedó ahí, con una botella de vodka en la mano y una expresión indescifrable. Se apartó, dejando a JunMyeon entrar. JunMyeon lo siguió hasta su alcoba, observándolo cuidadosamente. YiXing no se balanceaba ni nada, sus pasos eran firmes y estables, pero YiXing raramente lo hacía, incluso cuando realmente estaba _borracho-hasta-el-culo_.

JunMyeon cerró la puerta del cuarto al entrar. YiXing se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a beber de la botella, con la cara cerrada.

Un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos. Un silencio cargado de rabia y dolor y resentimiento.

–No deberías haber roto con ella –JunMyeon dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio–. Por una jodida que no te forcé.

YiXing tomó otro trago de la botella y la dejó a un lado, con la mirada endurecida.

–Ven aquí –dijo.

JunMyeon vaciló, pero fue. Se sentó junto a YiXing, tenso e inseguro.

–¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte? –preguntó YiXing, sin mirarlo.

JunMyeon miró hacia su perfil y esperó.

–Lo que ella me dijo después de calmarse –dijo YiXing, con la mirada baja, los anchos hombros caídos hacia el frente, las manos flojas entre sus rodillas –. Dijo que tal vez era lo mejor. Que ella se merecía algo más que un novio que tuviera todas sus necesidades emocionales satisfechas en otro sitio –podía ver los músculos en la mandíbula de YiXing trabajando–. Como si ella no fuera más que un agujero para que yo follara.

JunMyeon frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es cierto. Han estado juntos por medio año. Fue la relación más seria en tu vida.

Una risa dejó la garganta de YiXing. Volteó la cabeza hacia JunMyeon y encontró su mirada.

–No, no lo fue, Myeonnie –Una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. –Y ese es el problema, ¿verdad?

JunMyeon atrapó su labio entre los dientes.

–Estás enojado conmigo. Estás enojado conmigo, por perderla.

YiXing no lo negó. JunMyeon forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, pero YiXing lo atrapó de la muñeca.

–Siéntate.

JunMyeon le lanzó una mirada de asombro. YiXing nunca había sido tan áspero con él.

Se sentó de nuevo.

–Estoy enojado –dijo YiXing, su tono de voz bajo–. Me gustaría poder decir que no estoy enojado contigo en lo absoluto, pero no sería verdad –frotando el ángulo interno de sus ojos con la mano libre, YiXing suspiró–. Parte de mí te culpa. No voy a negarlo –Su agarre en la muñeca de JunMyeon se tensó–. Pero sé que no es tu culpa. Me ofreciste una justa elección –Se rió–. No es tu culpa que esté tan enganchado contigo que todo lo demás no importe, siempre y cuando pueda mantenerte.

Calidez se construyó en las entrañas de JunMyeon, ahuyentando la culpa y el dolor.

Miró los fuertes, largos, dedos de YiXing, alrededor de su muñeca.

–Entiendo por qué estás enojado. Lo entiendo. Y lo siento.

Suspirando, YiXing puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionó su frente contra la sien de JunMyeon. Así de cerca, el olor a alcohol en el aliento de YiXing era más evidente.

–Me siento como la mierda, Myeonnie –admitió en voz baja.

Rompió el corazón de JunMyeon.

–Lo sé –dijo, enterrando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de YiXing y acariciándolo.

Los labios de YiXing se movieron contra su mejilla.

–Eres la razón por la que me siento como una mierda y el único que puede hacerme sentir mejor. Bastante jodido, ¿no?

Otro silencio cayó. Mientras que aún no lo llamaría cómodo, era mucho menos tenso que el anterior.

–Todavía no puedo darte lo que quieres –YiXing dijo de repente–. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

JunMyeon se quedó mirando el patrón de la alfombra.

–Lo sé.

–Me gustaría poder –dijo YiXing, su nariz cepillando la mejilla de JunMyeon–. Dicen que la sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero no creo que eso se aplique a mí. No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti, Myeonnie. Quizás especialmente por ti. Simplemente no te veo de ese modo.

JunMyeon cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza para decirle a YiXing que estaba bien, que esto era suficiente.

En cambio, se encontró susurrando.

–Pero me _besaste_ –Odiaba la forma en que una parte de él se aferraba a esa idea, pese a que la parte racional de él sabía que el beso no había tenido nada que ver con la lujuria.

 _¿Por qué era aún tan jodidamente difícil aceptar que nunca estarían juntos de ese modo?_ Era terriblemente egoísta de su parte. Y francamente patético.

YiXing suspiró y se apartó un poco, luciendo desconcertado.

–Fue algo así como un impulso del momento.

–Un impulso del momento –JunMyeon repitió, desinflando–. Bien.

–Maldita sea –dijo YiXing, con frustración en la voz–. Joder, no quería hacerte daño, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello, aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

El estómago de JunMyeon cayó.

–¿Sobre qué?

El rostro de YiXing adquirió una expresión de determinación. Se aferró a los hombros de JunMyeon, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Te amo… te amo más que a nadie… pero no de esa forma. Desearía poder darte lo que quieres, pero no puedo. Eres como un hermano para mí. Cuando intenté imaginarme teniendo sexo contigo, la única vez que no pareció raro fue cuando te imaginé como una chica –Un leve rubor floreció en sus mejillas, pero la firme expresión de YiXing no cambió. Su voz se suavizó–. Lo siento. Realmente lo hago, Myeonnie.

JunMyeon sintió sus labios temblar y trabó la mandíbula.

–Está bien –dijo–. Lo entiendo –apartando la mirada, sonrió–. Quiero un trago.

Una hora y dos botellas de vodka más tarde, ambos estaban camino a estar completamente borrachos.

–No está bien –JunMyeon murmuró contra el pecho de YiXing.

–Lo sé –dijo YiXing, cepillando el cabello de JunMyeon con sus dedos.

JunMyeon levantó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en él.

–No, no lo haces –dijo arrastrando las palabras, completamente enloquecido de repente. Se lanzó hacia el frente y golpeó sus labios contra los de YiXing–. Te quiero –murmuró desesperadamente contra los labios de YiXing–. Te _quiero_ –YiXing no entendía que desde que JunMyeon había descubierto para qué servía su polla, todo lo que había deseado era a él. YiXing no sabía que se masturbaba duro pensando en chuparle la polla, en las fuertes y seguras manos de YiXing ocupándose de él, en la polla de YiXing en cada uno de sus agujeros, usándolo, porque él era de YiXing en cuerpo y alma–. Te quiero –susurró entrecortadamente, presionando besos húmedos y codiciosos contra los labios de YiXing–. Por favor. Necesito… Necesito…

De repente, un recuerdo irrumpió en su cerebro aturdido por el alcohol.

_Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los h_ _e_ _teros les gusta._

●●●

Cuando JunMyeon dejó de darle esos besos necesitados, fue un alivio porque YiXing estaba peligrosamente cerca de responderlos. Parte de él había querido corresponderlos, la parte jodida en él que necesitaba sentir a Myeonnie más cerca luego de esta noche de mierda y dejar que esa cercanía lo hiciera olvidar, pese a que YiXing supiera que era una terrible idea: alimentaría las esperanzas de Myeonnie y jugaría con su cabeza.

Pero cuando Myeonnie se separó y se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, el alivio de YiXing se evaporó.

Él se tensó.

–Myeonnie…

JunMyeon apretó su cara contra la ingle de YiXing y acarició su suave polla a través de los pantalones de jean.

–Myeonnie –YiXing dijo, mirándolo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Esto no podía estar pasando–. Detente.

Myeonnie no se detuvo. Frotó la mejilla contra el bulto como un gatito, con los ojos cerrados, sus fosas nasales dilatadas como si estuviera inhalando la esencia de la polla de YiXing. Fue la visión más errada, más extraña que YiXing hubiera visto nunca.

–Quiero chuparla –dijo Myeonnie, besando su polla a través de las capas de tela. Levantó los ojos hacia YiXing, con expresión hambrienta–. Quiero chuparte la polla. ¿Por favor?

Si YiXing hubiera estado completamente sobrio, habría empujado a Myeonnie inmediatamente. Pero su mente se sentía débil y confusa. No podía hablar. No podía moverse.

Tomando su silencio como una afirmación, Myeonnie desabrochó la bragueta y liberó su polla.

Sólo podía ver el hambre desnuda en la expresión de Myeonnie, mientras que éste miraba su suave pene. Entonces, Myeonnie se inclinó y lamió la punta con una satisfacción tan obscena que la polla de YiXing saltó a la vida como si hubiera recibido una inyección de viagra. Jesús.

–Myeonnie –lo intentó de nuevo, con su corazón tronando en sus oídos. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba jodidamente mal.

Y, sin embargo, no se podía mover. Observó a Myeonnie arremolinar su rosada lengua alrededor de la cabeza, antes de tomarla lentamente en su boca. YiXing tomó aire mientras que una boca húmeda, cálida, envolvía su polla. Estaba duro. Estaba completamente duro ahora. Joder, tenía su polla dura metida en la boca de su mejor amigo. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Justo cuando YiXing estaba a punto de empujar a Myeonnie, este _gimió_ alrededor de su polla, luciendo extasiado, como si chupar la polla de YiXing fuera algo que siempre había soñado.

YiXing se quedó mirando la enrojecida cara de Myeonnie mientras que las pestañas de Myeonnie se agitaron y levantaron. Sus ojos se encontraron, las pupilas de Myeonnie completamente dilatadas. Myeonnie zumbaba alrededor de la polla en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza, chupando la polla de YiXing con deleite, su boca y lengua hambrientas y descaradas.

Y joder, eso estaba mal, estaba tan jodidamente mal, pero YiXing no podía pararlo, joder. Gimiendo, se estremeció violentamente, y tuvo que aferrarse a los restos de su autocontrol para no embestir sus caderas. Se aferró a la bamboleante cabeza de Myeonnie. _Detente_ , quería decir, pero Myeonnie completamente relajado, abrió más la boca y lo miraba con expectación. Esperando. Ansioso.

Cristo. Myeonnie quería que le follara la cara.

Las caderas de YiXing se sacudieron por propia voluntad, embistiendo nuevamente en el calor de la boca de Myeonnie. JunMyeon dejó escapar un largo gemido satisfecho alrededor de la polla de YiXing. Jodidamente lo amaba.

Las caderas de YiXing se sacudieron de nuevo. Y de nuevo. No podía parar.

Pronto, él tenía ambas manos en el cabello de Myeonnie y estaba empujando la boca de Myeonnie contra su dolorosa, palpitante, verga. Joder, nunca había estado más duro en su vida, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo aún presente, Myeonnie era como un hermanito para él; _¿qué estaba haciendo?_ Pero hacía que todo fuera más caliente y estremecedor. Quería follarse la boca de Myeonnie, así que YiXing lo hizo, viendo con hambre la expresión de felicidad en Myeonnie mientras que empujaba su polla dentro y fuera.

Quería correrse en él. Quería acabar dentro de Myeonnie, llenar su boca con su corrida y obligar a Myeonnie a tragársela…

Gruñendo, YiXing se dejó ir, su visión oscureciéndose en los bordes mientras que se corría en lo profundo de la garganta de Myeonnie.

Jodido infierno.

Cuando abrió los ojos unos minutos después, se encontró mirando la cabeza de Myeonnie sobre su muslo, la mano de Myeonnie cerrada alrededor de la _no-tan-ablandada_ polla de YiXing. La otra mano de Myeonnie se estaba moviendo, fuera de su vista. Myeonnie se estaba pajeando, YiXing lo notó aturdido. _Y yo_ _sólo_ _acabo de follarme la boca de mi mejor_ _amigo_.

Pero su cerebro no podía arreglárselas para enloquecer adecuadamente todavía.

Myeonnie frotó su mejilla contra la polla de YiXing antes de meterse la hipersensible cabeza nuevamente en la boca.

YiXing suspiró, sintiendo su polla empezar a llenarse de nuevo. Esto no debería estar pasando. No debería haber permitido que ocurra. Y seguro como la mierda que no debería permitir que suceda de nuevo.

Sabía que cuando estuviera sobrio, lamentaría esto más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Pero Myeonnie gemía alrededor de su polla, con esa expresión descarada de pura felicidad en el rostro, y YiXing quería follarse su boca de nuevo.

Así que lo hizo.


	15. XIV

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_No terminamos de hablar, Junnie._ _¡_ _No puedes evitarme por siempre!_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_No me llames Junnie si no quieres que te llame HunHun._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_YiXing te llama cualquier cosa que se le ocurra._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_No eres mi mejor amigo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Me siento herido. Incluso te conozco de hace m_ _á_ _s tiempo_ _…_ _¡_ _Desde antes que ninguno de nosotros pudiera caminar!_ _¡_ _Hemos ido a la universidad juntos! Ahora ir_ _é_ _a llorar contra mi almohada._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_Ese emotic_ _ó_ _n se parece a ti. Eras un beb_ _é_ _llor_ _ó_ _n. Todav_ _í_ _a lo eres._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Vete al carajo, Kim. Y no creas que me olvid_ _é_ _de lo que est_ _á_ _bamos hablando._

_As_ _í_ _que d_ _é_ _jame ver si entiendo: Ayer YiXing rompi_ _ó_ _con su novia luego de que t_ _ú_ _le dijeras que no estaba funcionando y que quer_ _í_ _as terminar su_ _é_ _pica_ _“_ _amistad_ _”_ _. YiXing te dijo en t_ _é_ _rminos inequ_ _í_ _vocos que nunca podr_ _í_ _a haber nada entre ustedes, porque es m_ _á_ _s recto que una flecha. Luego se emborracharon y se la chupaste._

_¿_ _Es correcto?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_Bastante. Y deja de poner nuestra amistad entre comillas._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Voy a dejar de ponerla entre comillas cuando su_ _“_ _amistad_ _”_ _empiece a ser una amistad. Por lo general, un tipo no deja jodidamente a la mujer que ama por su mejor amigo, Junnie. Como sea,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _pas_ _ó_ _despu_ _é_ _s de la mamada?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_Nada._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Nada?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_Est_ _á_ _bamos borrachos. Me desmay_ _é_ _. Cuando despert_ _é_ _esta ma_ _ñ_ _ana,_ _é_ _l todav_ _í_ _a estaba dormido. Me vine a casa._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Hoy no hablaron para nada?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_No._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Puedo sentir la angustia desde ac_ _á_ _._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_C_ _á_ _llate. Ya me siento como una mierda._ _¿_ _Y si ahora me odia? Estaba borracho. Tal vez me aprovech_ _é_ _de_ _é_ _l._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Estabas borracho, tambi_ _é_ _n. De hecho, probablemente estabas m_ _á_ _s borracho que_ _é_ _l. Eres un peso ligero._ _É_ _l puede tomar como un chino._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**9 de diciembre**

_É_ _l es chino_.

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**9 de diciembre**

_Eso lo explica. De todos modos, mantenme al tanto del drama._ _¡_ _Me encanta el drama!_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_Vi a YiXing esta tarde. Se comport_ _ó_ _como si nada. Pareciera que no se acuerda._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Est_ _á_ _s contento o decepcionado?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_No estoy seguro. Supongo que s_ _ó_ _lo fue anticlim_ _á_ _tico despu_ _é_ _s de que yo casi no dorm_ _í_ _anoche y casi termino con un colapso nervioso._

_De todos modos, basta de m_ _í_ _._ _¿_ _Tu pap_ _á_ _realmente te est_ _á_ _mandando a China?_ _¿_ _Est_ _á_ _s emocionado? Debes estar excitado._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_Uf, no me lo recuerdes._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no? Si finalmente est_ _á_ _confiando en ti para manejar una de sus empresas, lo cual es algo grande._ _¡_ _Lo has estado esperando por siempre!_

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_No me est_ _á_ _enviando a_ _Pek_ _í_ _n_ _para que pueda ocuparme de su negocio en China. S_ _ó_ _lo me est_ _á_ _mandando para asistir a algunos est_ _ú_ _pidos eventos de relaciones p_ _ú_ _blicas y reuniones sin sentido en su nombre._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_Eso es una mierda._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_Me gustar_ _í_ _a que mi padre fuera m_ _á_ _s como el tuyo. RyeoWook por lo menos te permite usar el cerebro._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_Sip, y lo ir_ _ó_ _nico es que t_ _ú_ _tienes un gran instinto para los negocios, mientras que yo no tengo ninguno. Pap_ _á_ _no dice nada, pero puedo ver su decepci_ _ó_ _n cada vez que tomo una decisi_ _ó_ _n equivocada y me tiene que corregir._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_¡_ _Ay de ti! Al menos tu padre no va a asesinarte literalmente cuando se entere sobre tu sexualidad._

_El m_ _í_ _o realmente podr_ _í_ _a._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Quieres decir que lo que dicen de tu padre no es un rumor desagradable?_

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Crees que s_ _ó_ _lo porque soy su hijo sabr_ _í_ _a algo?_ _É_ _l no conf_ _í_ _a en m_ _í_ _._

_Me tengo que ir ahora. Mantenme al tanto de la situaci_ _ó_ _n con YiXing._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**10 de diciembre**

_No hay ninguna situaci_ _ó_ _n con YiXing._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**10 de diciembre**

_Seguro que no la hay._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_Se la chup_ _é_ _de nuevo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?_ _¡_ _Detalles, amigo!_ _¿_ _Estaban borrachos de nuevo?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_No est_ _á_ _bamos borrachos. Fue una noche normal. S_ _ó_ _lo est_ _á_ _bamos pasando el rato, jugado algunos videojuegos, ten_ _í_ _amos pizza_ _…_ _ya sabes, todas cosas normales. Y entonces... entonces yo estaba arrodillado de nuevo._

_Sinceramente,_ _¡_ _no s_ _é_ _c_ _ó_ _mo sucedi_ _ó_ _! No dijo una palabra. Nos miramos uno al otro y me dej_ _é_ _caer de rodillas a_ _h_ _í_ _delante de_ _é_ _l. Y_ _é_ _l me dej_ _ó_ _._ _¡_ _Me dej_ _ó_ _, SeHun! S_ _é_ _que deber_ _í_ _amos haber hablado primero, deber_ _í_ _a haber dicho algo, pero no pude. Ten_ _í_ _a miedo de asustarlo. Pod_ _í_ _a sentir lo tenso que estaba. Se qued_ _ó_ _mir_ _á_ _ndome duro, con el rostro totalmente imposible leer. As_ _í_ _que fui por ello. Joder, fue lo m_ _á_ _s caliente que hice en mi vida. Ahora entiendo por qu_ _é_ _la gente dice que el sexo es mejor con alguien que amas._

_Nunca entend_ _í_ _a la gente que hablaba maravillas sobre chupar pollas, pero Jes_ _ú_ _s, podr_ _í_ _a pasarme d_ _í_ _as chupando a YiXing. Y se puso bastante_ _á_ _spero, sabes. C_ _ó_ _mo que me foll_ _ó_ _la boca, no s_ _ó_ _lo permiti_ _ó_ _que se la chupe pasivamente._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_Okaaay. Vamos a suponer que esto no es para nada inc_ _ó_ _modo y que yo no estoy excit_ _á_ _ndome._ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _pas_ _ó_ _despu_ _é_ _s? No puedes haberte desmayado de nuevo. No estaban borrachos esta vez._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_No nos desmayamos. Despu_ _é_ _s de que se corri_ _ó_ _,_ _é_ _l s_ _ó_ _lo... no dijo nada. Se guard_ _ó_ _a s_ _í_ _mismo otra vez en sus pantalones y desvi_ _ó_ _la mirada. Entonces me pregunt_ _ó_ _si quer_ _í_ _a ir ver el partido Manchester United-Arsenal el mes pr_ _ó_ _ximo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_Me_ _est_ _á_ _s_ _jodiendo._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_Nop. Actu_ _ó_ _completamente normal, como si no acabara de correrse en mi garganta y s_ _ó_ _lo fu_ _é_ _ramos mejores amigos._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_¿_ _De verdad?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_Ya s_ _é_ _. No s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _pensar. Qu_ _é_ _hacer._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_Hablar con_ _é_ _l, genio._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_No puedo._ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _si esto nos termina arruinando?_

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_No seas rid_ _í_ _culo. Estamos hablando del tipo que dej_ _ó_ _a su novia para que no est_ _é_ _s deca_ _í_ _do._ _¡_ _Es tu amigo hace_ _catorce_ _a_ _ñ_ _os!_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_No es tan simple._ _Ú_ _ltimamente, no lo entiendo. Ha estado actuando distinto conmigo a veces. M_ _á_ _s rudo. Es como si todav_ _í_ _a me culpara por perder a YuQi, pero tratara de reprimirlo. Cuando lo hicimos... cuando foll_ _ó_ _mi boca, lo sent_ _í_ _. Tal vez por eso fue tan_ _á_ _spero en ambas ocasiones. Su mirada era tan dura mientras me ve_ _í_ _a tomarlo. Quiz_ _á_ _s fue un castigo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**12 de diciembre**

_O tal vez s_ _ó_ _lo se le pone dura por follarte la garganta. Lo que es mucho m_ _á_ _s plausible y menos rid_ _í_ _culo que tu explicaci_ _ó_ _n. Es tu culpa la que est_ _á_ _hablando y es algo est_ _ú_ _pido. Nadie lo oblig_ _ó_ _a elegirte por sobre su novia. Sup_ _é_ _ralo. No es tu culpa._

_Habla con_ _é_ _l._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**12 de diciembre**

_Conozco a YiXing. S_ _ó_ _lo va a hablar cuando est_ _é_ _listo._


	16. XV

Tirado en el sofá de YiXing frente al televisor, JunMyeon nunca había estado tan distraído en su vida, mientras miraba jugar a su equipo favorito. Simplemente no podía concentrarse. Que los Azules estuvieran perdiendo probablemente tampoco ayudaba, pero, aun así.

Estar con su mejor amigo, últimamente no era fácil. Nunca sabía qué esperar. Con su visión periférica, podía ver a YiXing haciendo unos retoques finales al proyecto en que estaba trabajando.

YiXing cerró el Photoshop, frotando sus cansados ojos.

Miró a JunMyeon.

–¿Un buen juego? –dijo. Miró las marcaciones y sonrió, marcándose ese precioso conjunto de hoyuelos–. ¿Están perdiendo de nuevo?

–Vete a la mierda –se quejó JunMyeon, lo que sólo provocó que YiXing sonriera más ampliamente. Sí, está bien, JunMyeon sabía que se ponía ridículamente sensible cuando su equipo internacional favorito perdía, y dado que su equipo favorito era el menos favorito de YiXing, tenían algunas discusiones espectaculares cuando jugaba el Chelsea.

–Ey, no dije nada –dijo YiXing, parándose y acercándose.

Empujó las piernas de JunMyeon y se dejó caer en el sofá, estirándose como un gracioso gato grande. JunMyeon desvió la vista y puso los pies en el regazo de YiXing.

Se maravillaba de lo normal que parecía todo, mientras que ya no quedaba nada normal en su amistad.

–Regodearte no es agradable, sabes.

YiXing se encogió de hombros y puso su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

–Eso es lo que les pasa por ser un equipo de un solo hombre. Un equipo no debería depender tanto de un único jugador. Es patético cómo han estado perdiendo todos los partidos desde que se lesionó Kim HeeChul, además de que es irónico cómo una selección europea pueda depender de un miembro que ni siquiera comparte su nacionalidad. Estará fuera por dos meses más y, a este paso, el Chelsea será el último de la tabla para cuando se recupere.

JunMyeon frunció los labios.

–Si MinSeok todavía jugara, no habrían tenido este problema. Es casi tan brillante como HeeChul y podría haberlo reemplazado con facilidad.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–¿Casi? Si se entera MinSeok, te va a patear las bolas.

Eso hizo que JunMyeon sonriera.

–Tal vez pueda convencer a JongDae para que haga magia con MinSeok y consiga que regrese a las canchas.

–Es demasiado pronto para que MinSeok vuelva a jugar –dijo YiXing, negando con la cabeza–. JongDae me dijo que llevaría alrededor de un año y sólo han pasado ocho meses. La pierna de MinSeok aún no está bien como para jugar profesionalmente. JongDae es optimista, pero ¿quién sabe? Puede que nunca esté lo suficientemente bien.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo JunMyeon, volviendo la mirada al televisor–. Y, de todos modos, MinSeok no parece demasiado ansioso por volver a estar bajo los reflectores. Para un futbolista estrella, estar en una relación homosexual estable no es fácil.

Además, MinSeok ni siquiera necesitaba volver a trabajar un día en su vida si no lo quería: su corta, pero increíblemente exitosa carrera futbolística, lo había hecho millonario.

–Todavía es joven y puede elegir cualquier otra carrera –dijo YiXing, dándole una mirada significativa.

JunMyeon suspiró.

–No empieces, YiXing. No odio trabajar con papá. No me encanta, pero está bien.

–Podrías ir a una escuela de música –dijo YiXing–. Te encanta cantar y componer.

–No soy tan bueno –JunMyeon dijo recordando la mueca burlona en el rostro de su padre cuando le había contado sobre esa ambición hace años.

–Mis huevos –dijo YiXing–. Te he escuchado cantar. Eres muy bueno, especialmente con las baladas que compones. Aunque son románticamente trágicas para mi gusto.

JunMyeon casi rió. No era tan bueno componiendo baladas. Era bueno escribiendo trágica música romántica por YiXing y su _amor-imposible-no-correspondido_.

–Lo que sea –dijo YiXing con un suspiro–. Vas a venir a la fiesta de Navidad en la casa, ¿verdad?

–No me la perdería por nada del mundo. La comida de tu mamá es la mejor –JunMyeon hizo una mueca–. Tendré que asistir al baile anual de Navidad en el _Palacio Deoksugung_ , por supuesto, pero me voy a escapar. Nadie me va a extrañar ahí. Habrá cientos de personas importantes, tal vez incluso la familia real.

YiXing resopló, mientras le daba un apretón al tobillo de JunMyeon.

–Saluda a Su Majestad de mi parte.

El silbato sonó y el juego había terminado, los jugadores del Chelsea dejaron la cancha con caras abatidas.

–Tío –JunMyeon suspiró, apagando la televisión.

YiXing le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

–No te preocupes, creo que van a escapar del grupo de descenso pronto.

Con el ceño fruncido, JunMyeon le dio una patada en el abdomen.

–No seas mal perdedor, JunMyeon –dijo YiXing con una falsa expresión de solemnidad–. No es propio del _unig_ _é_ _nito_ de los Kim.

–Te odio –dijo JunMyeon, bostezando. Cerró los ojos–. Tomaré una siesta.

–¿Lo harás? –murmuró YiXing, incrementando la presión de sus dedos en el tobillo de JunMyeon.

JunMyeon abrió los ojos.

La expresión de YiXing casi parecía aburrida, pero no del todo. El reflejo oscuro y fuerte en sus ojos castaños contaba una historia distinta.

JunMyeon tragó, su pulso acelerándose. Tenían que hablar. No podían seguir así. Probablemente no era demasiado sano.

Lentamente se sentó, sus miradas todavía trabadas juntas.

–Trae a SeHun contigo a la fiesta de Navidad –dijo YiXing mientras que JunMyeon se ponía de rodillas entre sus largas y musculosas piernas–. Antes de que sea mandado a Guangdong por el imbécil de su padre.

–No va a Guangdong –dijo JunMyeon, sus dedos temblando un poco mientras abrían la cremallera de YiXing.

Liberó la polla de YiXing.

–Va a Pekín.

–¿Alguna diferencia?

–Sí, en realidad. Guangdong es hacia el sur, y resulta irónico que tú siendo chino no puedas ubicarte geográficamente –sacando la lengua, JunMyeon lamió la polla de YiXing desde la base hasta la punta. Recordó cuán suave había estado YiXing la primera vez, pero últimamente, siempre estaba por lo menos medio duro antes de que JunMyeon tuviera la boca en su polla.

–Podré ser chino, pero sólo porque nací allá. Conozco mucho mejor Corea del Sur que China debido a que crecí acá. Además, no soy amante a la ubicación territorial de mi país de ascendencia –dijo YiXing, con la voz un poco ronca cuando JunMyeon lamió su polla hasta ponerlo completamente duro.

Manos agarraron su rostro, frenándolo.

JunMyeon levantó la vista. YiXing lo miraba con una expresión que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar: una mirada firme y dura que le resultaba imposible de leer.

Con la vista clavada en el rostro de JunMyeon, YiXing frotó su goteante polla en la mejilla de JunMyeon, antes de acariciar sus labios con la engrosada cabeza. JunMyeon deseoso abrió los labios, pero YiXing no empujó su polla dentro. Continuó esparciendo su pre-semen en los entreabiertos labios de JunMyeon, observándolo con intensidad. JunMyeon no pudo contener un gemidito, agitando su lengua para lamer el glande.

Los ojos de YiXing se oscurecieron.

–Esto está tan jodidamente mal.

JunMyeon parpadeó, sorprendido y nervioso. Esta era la primera vez, en las últimas dos semanas, que YiXing en realidad reconocía lo que estaban haciendo.

–¿Por qué? –dijo JunMyeon, sosteniendo la mirada de YiXing y frotando sus labios contra la punta de su pene.

Los músculos en la mandíbula de YiXing se tensaron.

–No debería usarte así.

JunMyeon lamió la cabeza lentamente, saboreando su sabor.

–No me estás usando porque yo quiero que me uses.

Las fosas nasales de YiXing se dilataron, sus muslos tensándose bajo las manos de JunMyeon.

–Myeonnie –exhaló, cerrando los ojos por un instante y tomando una respiración profunda–. No estaba bromeando: no te quiero en esa forma. Eres como un hermano para mí –gimió cuando JunMyeon tomó la gruesa cabeza en su boca, las caderas de YiXing sacudiéndose para empujar su polla más profundo. JunMyeon tarareó alegremente alrededor de la polla de YiXing, abriendo aún más la boca y relajando la garganta tanto como podía. YiXing finalmente perdió la batalla consigo mismo y comenzó a follar duramente su boca, sus ojos castaños desenfocados.

JunMyeon no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duró. El olor, el sabor, la sensación de la gruesa polla de YiXing moviéndose en su boca, estirando ampliamente sus labios, los dedos de YiXing enredados en su cabello, los gruñidos bajos de YiXing... todo ello lo estaba volviendo loco. JunMyeon presionó la palma de su mano contra su propia erección, acariciándola y gimiendo bajo alrededor de YiXing.

Levantando nuevamente la vista, se encontró con YiXing mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla confusa de odio y voracidad en su expresión.

–Esto está tan mal –dijo nuevamente YiXing, apretando su agarre en el pelo de JunMyeon. Golpeó con fuerza en la boca de JunMyeon, ahogándolo con su polla–. Maldita sea, Myeonnie…

El sonido de su nombre, en ese tono, con esa voz, viniendo de ese hombre… fue suficiente para empujar a JunMyeon al límite, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra su mano mientras se corría gimiendo, con la garganta apretándose alrededor del miembro de YiXing.

YiXing maldijo entre dientes y se salió, salpicando su semen en los labios y barbilla de JunMyeon.

Enrojecidos y respirando con dificultad, se miraron mutuamente, aturdidos.

Los ojos de YiXing bajaron a los labios de JunMyeon. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente antes de desviar la mirada y meter su polla dentro de sus jeans.

–Ve a limpiarte.

Parándose tambaleante, JunMyeon se rió entre dientes.

–¿Demasiado incómodo?

YiXing no respondió.

Preguntándose qué carajos estaba pasando con YiXing, JunMyeon se dirigió hacia el baño.

Cuando regresó a la sala, vistiendo una camisa y unos jeans de YiXing, porque los suyos estaban pegoteados, se encontró con YiXing sentado en el sofá, con los hombros encorvados mientras se miraba las manos, con una expresión sombría. Se quedó mirando a JunMyeon antes de reaccionar tardíamente.

–¿Qué? –dijo JunMyeon, mirándose a sí mismo. La ropa de YiXing era un poco grande para él, YiXing era más musculoso y pulgadas más alto, pero JunMyeon no creía que luciera tan ridículo–. Nunca te importó antes.

–¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? –dijo YiXing.

–Estaba pegoteada –dijo JunMyeon, ruborizándose. No estaba seguro de si YiXing había notado que él se excitaba mamando su polla; YiXing ciertamente nunca había dicho algo al respecto.

YiXing apartó la vista.

–Ven aquí –dijo luego de un momento, con la voz más suave que había usado en las últimas semanas.

JunMyeon fue.

YiXing tomó su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo antes de abrazarlo por los hombros. Con un suspiro, JunMyeon se apoyó en él, inclinándose hacia el toque con voracidad. Habían pasado _semanas_ desde que YiXing le había tocado así. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ahora: la sensación de los brazos de YiXing a su alrededor, la forma en que YiXing giró la cabeza y acarició su sien, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Para ellos, lo era.

–Dime que no estoy jodiéndote –dijo YiXing contra su mejilla–. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero darte la impresión equivocada.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –murmuró JunMyeon, con una oleada de inquietud danzando en la boca del estómago.

–Yo… estoy confundido, Myeonnie –dijo YiXing, con la voz ronca–. Espero que no creas que esto es más de lo que es. No quiero…

–¿Romper mi corazón? –JunMyeon terminó con calma.

–Sí.

Mordiéndose el labio, JunMyeon se quedó mirando la alfombra.

–No voy a pretender que entiendo lo que te está pasando –dijo–. Sé que me golpeará si d… _cuando_ decidas que esto es demasiado incómodo para ti –Sus orgullosos, arrogantes antepasados deberían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas. A él no le importaba una mierda. Al carajo con el orgullo– pero…

No quería ser un infeliz desgraciado, que se aferrara estúpidamente a su orgullo porque no le quedaba otra cosa.

–No me importa –dijo, mirando a YiXing a los ojos–. Quiero lo que estés dispuesto a darme por el tiempo que dure.

YiXing tenía una expresión socarrona en el rostro.

–No puedes hablar en serio, mocoso.

JunMyeon sonrió un poquito.

–¿Qué?

–Y él dice _“¿_ _qu_ _é_ _?_ _”_ –dijo YiXing rotundamente, negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a reír–. Si un ladrón intentara entrar en tu casa por una ventana, ¿le abrirías la puerta, también?

–No es igual.

YiXing se quejó.

–Lo es –Se pasó una mano por la cara–. Confías demasiado en mí. De verdad, no deberías.

Frunciendo el ceño, JunMyeon estudió su perfil. YiXing rara vez se veía tan sombrío y agitado.

–No sé cómo no confiar en ti –dijo simplemente.

La mandíbula de YiXing se apretó. Volvió la cabeza hacia JunMyeon, con ojos endurecidos.

–Tal vez deberías aprender, entonces –dijo–. Porque a veces quiero hacerte alguna mierda espeluznante y, _conf_ _í_ _a_ _en m_ _í_ , no confío en mí mismo para no hacerte daño.

–Tú nunca…

–No físicamente –dijo YiXing, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la ventana, con la espalda y hombros rígidos por la tensión mientras se agarraba al alféizar.

Por primera vez, JunMyeon sintió una punzada de recelo.

Esperó.

–La extraño –YiXing dijo luego de un largo rato.

Las entrañas de JunMyeon se retorcieron.

–Pero fue mi propia decisión –dijo YiXing–. Si tuviera que elegir entre ambos de nuevo, no cambiaría nada… te elegiría. Siempre te elegiría a ti. Pero…

–Pero me odias por ello –dijo JunMyeon, con su voz más pequeña de lo que hubiera querido.

YiXing suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No había rastros de su habitual sonrisa fácil.

–No sólo se trata de YuQi. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa para mí? –Su voz era baja, tensa–. Significa que nunca tendré ninguna relación significativa con ninguna mujer. Nunca podré salir con nadie. Si lo hago, terminaré dañando a todos los involucrados. Porque siempre te elegiré al final.

JunMyeon tragó. El resentimiento en la voz de YiXing era inconfundible.

–Tal vez un día no lo harás. Algún día te cansarás de esto… de mí.

YiXing se acercó, puso las manos en el respaldo del sofá, atrapando a JunMyeon entre sus brazos, sus caras a sólo centímetros de distancia.

–A veces no puedo jodidamente esperar –dijo YiXing.

JunMyeon no podía respirar.

–Pero nunca va a pasar –agregó YiXing con una sonrisa triste que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Apoyado sus frentes juntas, besó la comisura de la boca de JunMyeon.

–A veces pienso que nacimos en los cuerpos equivocados, Myeonnie. Tal vez lo hicimos –sonrió con malicia–. Tal vez fuiste mi chica en una vida pasada y mi alma aún lo recuerda.

Tal vez YiXing lo dijo como una broma, pero no sonaba así.

JunMyeon no sabía qué decir.

–Te follaría si fueras mujer –YiXing dijo con voz ronca, su cálido aliento rozando sus labios–. Me pasaría días dentro de ti, amándote de todas las formas posibles –Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de JunMyeon y YiXing suspiró–. Pero eres un tipo y yo simplemente no puedo verte de esa forma. Veo a mi amigo, mi hermano, mi Myeonnie… no alguien a quien debiera estarme follando.

Parpadeando confundido, JunMyeon se apartó un poco para estudiar la cara de YiXing.

–Pero ¿qué hay de…?

Los labios de YiXing se torcieron.

–¿Las mamadas?

JunMyeon asintió con la cabeza.

Suspirando de nuevo, YiXing se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Es complicado –dijo sin mirarlo–. Y jodido.

–Dime –dijo JunMyeon, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

YiXing rió brevemente.

–No sé cómo decírtelo. Te ofenderás. Yo estaría cabreado en tu lugar.

JunMyeon no dijo nada, esperando que YiXing finalmente explicara qué carajo estaba pasando.

–Siempre te he visto como a un hermano al que amo y necesito cuidar –dijo YiXing al fin, mirando hacia cualquier sitio menos a él–. Y ahora imagínate lo que siento cuando veo al chico que siempre consideré mi hermanito con mi polla en su boca, chupándola como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo, y gimiendo alrededor de mi verga como una puta.

JunMyeon sintió arder sus mejillas. En realidad, no se había puesto en el lugar de YiXing. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se vería desde la perspectiva de YiXing.

–Me incomoda como la mierda –dijo YiXing, todavía sin mirarlo–. Pero eso ni siquiera es la parte más jodida –Los músculos de su garganta trabajaron–. La parte más jodida es, que me excito con ello… en lo mal que está. Me excita cogerte la boca _porque_ se siente mal ensuciarte, y porque… porque hay una parte mía que quiere _poseerte_ –soltó una carcajada, evitando mirarlo–. Así que, sí. Lo quiero, aunque por motivos equivocados.

_Oh._

JunMyeon se humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua, inseguro sobre cómo lo hacía sentir la confesión de YiXing. _¿_ _Deber_ _í_ _a ofenderse?_ Lo que YiXing había dicho no era alentador exactamente, pero era mucho mejor que lo que había temido: que YiXing actuaba tan áspero con él porque lo estaba castigando por haber perdido a YuQi. YiXing apenas siendo un bastardo pervertido era definitivamente mejor.

–Pervertido –dijo JunMyeon con una sonrisa, tratando de diluir la incomodidad.

YiXing rió, una risa profunda desde su barriga que hizo crecer un cosquilleo cálido en el cuerpo de JunMyeon, y lo atrapó con una llave en la cabeza.

–Es todo culpa tuya –dijo en la nuca de JunMyeon, con voz juguetona y ligera. Y así sin más, ellos estaban bien.

Por ahora.

Porque JunMyeon no podía olvidar la voz de YiXing, cuando le dijo que nunca sería capaz de tener una relación con nadie por su culpa. Tarde o temprano, ese tipo de resentimiento mataría cualquier cariño, sin importar cuán profundo fuera.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.


	17. XVI

–¿Hay algún motivo por el cual has estado mirando a ese tío toda la noche?

YiXing tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y miró de reojo a su hermano mayor.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

JongDae se reclinó contra la pared junto a él, bebiendo su vino. Sus agudos ojos castaños se detuvieron en él por un momento antes de barrerlos por la habitación llena de gente. Sus fiestas de Navidad solían ser asuntos pequeños, sólo para la familia, pero mientras que fueron todos creciendo, comenzaron a incluir a otros seres queridos, niños, y un sinnúmero de amigos de los hermanos Zhang, y ahora era una gran fiesta, llena de gente.

La mirada de JongDae se detuvo en el alto pelirrojo que estaba parado junto al árbol de navidad, el alto pelirrojo que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Myeonnie. Choi MinHo.

–Sí, ese es el tipo al que has estado fulminando con la vista –JongDae dijo con sequedad–. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

–No lo he estado fulminando con la mirada –dijo YiXing–. Sólo que no sé qué está haciendo aquí. No fue invitado.

–Llegó con Oh SeHun, a quien tú invitaste.

–Es el ex de Myeonnie –dijo YiXing–. Ese pendejo le rompió el corazón hace unos meses.

–JunMyeon no parece tener el corazón roto –dijo JongDae–. Parece estar divirtiéndose.

Eso era bastante cierto, y eso lo enojaba. YiXing quería ir ahí, zarandear a Myeonnie y preguntarle qué carajos estaba haciendo. MinHo había roto con Myeonnie porque éste no estaba preparado para salir del armario y presentarlo a su padre. Era un perdedor despechado que no pudo aceptar la ruptura con gracia y le dijo a Myeonnie que era un amante terrible y frío como un pescado. Era definitivamente la cosa más idiota que podía decir, considerando que había sido el primer novio de Myeonnie. Y ahora, por algún motivo, Myeonnie estaba sonriendo y charlando amigablemente con el tipo.

–No debería ni estar hablando con ese capullo –dijo YiXing.

–Creo que deberías dejar de tratar a JunMyeon como a una criatura –dijo JongDae con una sonrisa irónica–. Te das cuenta que tiene tu misma edad, ¿verdad? Actúas más protector con él de lo que eres con ZiTao, quien realmente es tu hermanito pequeño.

YiXing se forzó a mantener una expresión neutra, luchando contra el ardor que subía por su rostro. Su familia estaba muy consciente de que él consideraba a Myeonnie como un hermano. En el pasado, YiXing no se había molestado en ocultar su malestar cada vez que sus hermanos lo pinchaban sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Se preguntaba qué pensarían si se enteraran de su reciente inclinación a poner su polla en la boca de Myeonnie.

–Myeonnie puede cuidar de sí mismo –dijo YiXing, viendo a MinHo inclinarse y decir algo al oído de Myeonnie, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro–. Pero ese perdedor debería quedarse lejos de él. Tuvo su oportunidad, y la cagó.

–Tal vez JunMyeon decidió darle una segunda oportunidad –dijo JongDae, pero parecía distraído, con sus ojos fijos sobre MinSeok, que estaba haciéndole una mueca a su hermano adoptivo, al otro lado de la habitación–. Lo está haciendo otra vez –murmuró, negando con la cabeza, antes de salir trinando hacia MinSeok.

YiXing miró a JongDae agarrar a su novio y dedicarle una severa mirada. MinSeok sonrió más ampliamente, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. JongDae entrecerró los ojos y le dijo algo, que hizo que MinSeok se ruborizara. MinSeok se humedeció los labios y asintió con una sonrisa sorprendentemente tímida, y la mirada de JongDae en respuesta podría ser descrita como algo intermedio entre hambrienta y embelesada, mientras que miraba al malcriado de su novio.

YiXing desvió su mirada hacia Myeonnie y MinHo, sintiendo a su mandíbula apretarse. La mueca en el rostro de MinHo era nauseabunda. Myeonnie... Myeonnie era más difícil de leer. Estaba sonriendo y se veía interesado en lo que MinHo estuviera diciendo, pero YiXing aún tenía problemas para creer que la sugerencia de JongDae, sobre que Myeonnie podría haber decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a ese perdedor, fuera cierta. Myeonnie no quería a MinHo. Myeonnie estaba enamorado _de_ _é_ _l_. Independientemente de cómo se sintiera YiXing con ello, era algo que había llegado a aceptar.

Excepto…

Excepto que Myeonnie había estado realmente deprimido luego de su ruptura con MinHo. Y MinHo había sido su primero. Un hombre nunca olvida su primera vez.

Apretando los labios, YiXing se dijo que Myeonnie odiaba ser sobreprotegido. Sin contar con que cualquier intento suyo de interferir parecerían celos. Ya era más que suficiente que continuara jodiendo la mente de su amigo, al no poder mantener su propia polla fuera de su boca; no quería darle a Myeonnie una impresión equivocada y descolocar más sus ideas. YiXing no estaba celoso, por supuesto. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo –un tipo decente– YiXing se alegraría de que Myeonnie estuviera interesado por alguien que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Se alegraría. Probablemente.

YiXing _casi_ rió. Mierda, _¿_ _a qui_ _é_ _n quer_ _í_ _a enga_ _ñ_ _ar?_ Ya no estaba seguro sobre nada que tuviera que ver con Myeonnie. Su posesividad se había puesto peor desde que había empezado a meter su polla en la boca de su mejor amigo. A veces se sorprendía pensando en la boca de Myeonnie como de su propiedad, lo cual era... jodidamente enfermo.

Haciendo una mueca, YiXing negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse empezar a pensar de esa forma. Esos pensamientos, sobre Myeonnie como su _propiedad_ , eran ridículos. Lo que tenía con Myeonnie no era normal ni saludable para ninguno de ellos. Si Myeonnie encontrara a alguien que realmente le guste, alguien que pudiera ofrecerle una relación normal, bien por él.

Pero sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía mantenerse al margen y ver cómo se descarrilaba ese tren.

Ese gilipollas no se merecía a Myeonnie y terminaría lastimándolo… de nuevo.

YiXing se sorprendió moviéndose hacia la pareja.

–Hey –dijo YiXing, poniendo una mano en el cuello de Myeonnie y clavando a MinHo una dura mirada–. No recuerdo haberte invitado. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Myeonnie le dio un codazo, sin demasiada discreción.

MinHo pegó una sonrisa en su cara.

–Es MinHo. Choi MinHo. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Cuando SeHun…

–Discúlpanos, MinHo –dijo YiXing, llevándose a Myeonnie.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Myeonnie tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de MinHo.

–¿No debería estar yo preguntándote eso? –dijo YiXing, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras, donde había menos barullo. Metió a Myeonnie en su habitación, cerró la puerta, lo agarró por los hombros, y miró a los ojos de Myeonnie. –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? MinHo actuó como un completo imbécil contigo cuando rompieron.

Apartando la mirada, Myeonnie se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de YiXing se estrecharon.

–¿Estás intentando demostrar algo?

Myeonnie no respondió.

–JunMyeon.

Myeonnie se estremeció y lo miró con asombro.

–Nunca me llamas JunMyeon.

–Quizás finalmente decidí escucharte y llamarte como lo hacen todos.

La expresión de Myeonnie no tenía precio.

YiXing sonrió.

–No me digas que en realidad te gusta ser Myeonnie sólo para mí –estaba tomándole el pelo.

Excepto que, en vez de reírse, Myeonnie se _sonroj_ _ó_.

Sus ojos se encontraron y YiXing sintió desvanecer su sonrisa. Quizás era ridículo, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero era la primera vez que realmente entendía que Myeonnie estaba _enamorado_ de él, que Myeonnie sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando YiXing le sonreía, que podría gustarle ser llamado con tontos apodos de mascotas y mimosos.

–Estás sonrojándote –dijo YiXing, acariciando suavemente sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de Myeonnie.

JunMyeon tembló un poquito, abriendo los rosáceos labios. La mirada de YiXing cayó sobre ellos, y se encogió por dentro, tratando de ignorar la familiar conmoción de la excitación. Habían pasado dos días desde su conversación... desde la última vez. Myeonnie lo había llamado pervertido. Y Myeonnie tenía razón, porque incluso ahora, con su familia y amigos a unos pocos pasos tras la puerta, quería tirar al chico al que siempre consideró como un hermanito de rodillas y empujar su polla en su boca, incluso cuando parte de sí sentía que estaba mal, que era enfermizo y jodido.

La puerta se abrió detrás de YiXing. Era su madre.

–Cariño, tu padre está aquí –dijo a Myeonnie, frunciendo el ceño–. Parece agitado. Te está esperando abajo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Myeonnie miró hacia YiXing.

–¿Qué crees que quiera? –preguntó, con una mirada de ansiedad cruzando su expresión–. Nunca viene a buscarme aquí –Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo una mueca–. Me olvidé que lo puse en silencio. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas de él. ¿Crees que pasó algo?

–Cálmate –dijo YiXing, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Myeonnie–. Probablemente no sea nada.

Ambos sabían que era poco probable que no fuera nada, pero Myeonnie se relajó un poco bajo su toque.

–Vamos –dijo.

YiXing lo siguió escaleras abajo, hasta la pequeña habitación en donde JongDae archivaba los registros médicos de sus pacientes habituales.

Kim RyeoWook estaba de pie ahí, con la espalda erguida y las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero YiXing conocía a RyeoWook lo suficiente como para notar la sutil tensión en su cuerpo. Su madre estaba equivocada: RyeoWook no estaba agitado… estaba furioso.

–Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo en privado –dijo RyeoWook con la voz engañosamente tranquila y calma.

Myeonnie no dijo nada.

YiXing lo miró.

–Me quedo –le dijo a RyeoWook con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Un músculo saltó en la mejilla de RyeoWook.

–Es un asunto privado, Zhang.

–Me quedo –repitió YiXing, apoyando su cadera en el escritorio–. Sólo pretende que no estoy aquí.

Nunca había visto a RyeoWook tan furioso. RyeoWook no era un hombre físicamente imponente, pero lo que le faltaba en altura, lo compensaba con su porte.

–Tú…

YiXing sostuvo la mirada de RyeoWook con constancia, para nada intimidado.

RyeoWook fue el primero en apartar la vista.

–JunMyeon –le espetó–. Dile a tu amigo que salga.

–Puedes decir lo que sea delante de él. No tenemos secretos.

Una mueca curvó los labios de RyeoWook.

–Entonces, ¿sabe que eres un maricón?

Maldiciendo por dentro, YiXing miró a Myeonnie, quien estaba mortalmente pálido. YiXing se obligó a permanecer quieto, pese a que todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a Myeonnie y llevárselo lejos de la sala, de ese hombre. Myeonnie no querría que interviniera. No querría parecer débil frente a su padre.

Observó a Myeonnie tragar e intentar aleccionar su expresión a una máscara en blanco.

–¿Cómo lo averiguaste? –preguntó, con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

La expresión de RyeoWook adquirió un deje desagradable. Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior y lo tiró sobre el escritorio.

Myeonnie dudó antes de acercarse y abrirlo. Sus labios apretados cuando sacó las fotografías. Estaban borrosas, pero incluso con la distancia, YiXing reconoció a Myeonnie y a MinHo. Se estaban besando. MinHo besaba la boca de Myeonnie. La _boca_ de Myeonnie.

Una emoción desagradable retorció su estómago.

Entonces YiXing notó que las fotografías deberían haber sido tomadas hace varios meses. Exhaló y aflojó los puños, perturbado por su propia reacción.

–Imagina mi sorpresa cuando un periodista se acercó a mí en el baile de Navidad –la voz de RyeoWook podría cortar un diamante–. Tuve que pagarle una pequeña fortuna por su silencio.

–No deberías haberlo hecho –dijo Myeonnie, con voz aún firme pese a que parecía estar a punto de vomitar–. No me avergüenzo de mi sexualidad. Soy homosexual. Son cosas que pasan.

–Muchacho insolente –dijo RyeoWook–. Afortunadamente para ti, estoy dispuesto a olvidar que esto ocurrió. Te casarás con Jung WheeIn en tres meses.

–No lo haré –dijo Myeonnie, levantando la barbilla–. ¿No entiendes que soy _homosexual_ , papá?

–Deja de decir eso –RyeoWook dijo entre dientes, empuñando las manos a los costados.

YiXing los vio.

–O se calma, o se retira. Señor.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de RyeoWook comenzó a latir.

–Todo esto es tú culpa. Si JunMyeon no se hubiera aferrado a ti durante sus años de formación, habría sido normal.

–Él es perfectamente normal –YiXing dijo apretando los dientes–. Y si no puede dejar de insultarlo, será mejor que se vaya antes de que entierre mi puño en su cara. Señor.

–YiXing –Myeonnie dijo suavemente–. No lo hagas. Sólo está molesto. Lo superará.

–Molesto –YiXing repitió con incredulidad.

–Sí –dijo Myeonnie, aunque no había una real convicción en su tono–. Está molesto porque me ama. Está decepcionado porque tenía expectativas. Es eso. Sería peor si no le importara en absoluto.

El rostro de RyeoWook era una máscara de piedra, imposible de leer mientras que miraba a su hijo.

–¿Sigues aún… asociado a ese hombre? –dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el sobre.

–Rompimos hace meses –dijo Myeonnie–. Pero eso no importa. Todavía soy gay. Iba a contártelo. No quiero casarme con WheeIn. Quiero… quiero estar con alguien a quien ame –Inmediatamente se ruborizó, luciendo muy incómodo.

–Alguien a quien ames –RyeoWook repitió sin expresión. Miró hacia YiXing, con ojos estrechados–. ¿Y quién sería?

–Eso no importa –dijo Myeonnie, mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a YiXing–. Mi punto es, que no estamos en la Edad Media y yo no tengo que casarme con alguien que no ame para engendrar un heredero. Hay otras formas.

RyeoWook todavía miraba a YiXing, con ojos agudos. YiXing sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. No estaba completamente seguro de si RyeoWook habría adivinado la verdad o no, pero no sería quien confirmara sus sospechas.

Finalmente, RyeoWook volvió a mirar a su hijo.

–No seas tonto. Engendrar un heredero no es el único motivo por el que queremos la alianza con los Jung. Tienes razón: no es la Edad Media. Nos fue más fácil en la Edad Media. Éramos respetados, éramos temidos, teníamos poder, teníamos riqueza, porque nuestras tierras eran realmente rentables. Ahora, los pocos que hemos logrado mantener nuestros títulos y fortuna somos envidiados y odiados por los que piensan que somos algo del pasado. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde cuántos castillos ancestrales han sido demolidos en Corea del Sur en el último siglo? ¿Cuánto patrimonio cultural se ha perdido? ¿Cuántas antiguas familias se han vuelto irrelevantes? Los Kim aún están en la cima, porque cada generación de nuestra familia se aseguró de que permaneciéramos ahí. No voy a permitirte ser el que nos arruine.

Lo peor, pensó YiXing sombríamente, es que RyeoWook realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Si sólo estuviera intentando manipular a su hijo con palabras floridas sobre el deber, habría sido más simple para Myeonnie decirle que no. Pero RyeoWook estaba claramente apasionado por su familia y orgulloso de su herencia, e incluso YiXing sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía que RyeoWook no estaba mintiendo. Los impuestos inaugurados durante el siglo XX habían golpeado directamente a la aristocracia y a la alta burguesía, volviendo inviable para ellos mantener sus enormes estancias campestres. Considerando cuantas antiguas fincas habían logrado mantener y restaurar los Kim, sólo los costes de mantenimiento serían probablemente una locura.

La voz de RyeoWook se suavizó un poco.

–Todavía eres joven y no entiendes que _no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos_. A veces, lo que queremos es irrelevante. A veces, lo que queremos es imposible.

La expresión de Myeonnie se rompió.

Como si percibiera su debilidad, RyeoWook dijo, con voz aún más suave.

–Estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu transgresión, siempre que entiendas que esta… esta _fase_ se terminó. No harás alarde de tu... _anti-naturalidad_. No me importa lo que hagas en la intimidad de tu dormitorio, pero vas a casarte con la niña de los Jung.

Para consternación de YiXing, Myeonnie no se negó de inmediato.

–Que emotivo discurso –dijo una voz familiar.

MinSeok estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Pero fue la expresión de RyeoWook la que llamó la atención de YiXing. El padre de Myeonnie palideció, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a MinSeok. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

MinSeok encontró la mirada de RyeoWook.

–¿Qué? –dijo con voz suave–. ¿Me parezco tanto a ella?

Arrugando el ceño, YiXing miraba entre RyeoWook y MinSeok, antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Myeonnie. JunMyeon se encogió de hombros con expresión confusa.

–Sí, cuando era un niño, me dijeron que era la viva imagen de ella –dijo MinSeok amigablemente–. Excepto por los ojos, por supuesto –Sus ojos ámbar avellana eran muy fríos, lo que contrastaba con su agradable sonrisa complaciente. Esos ojos eran... jodido infierno. Eran exactamente como los de RyeoWook, incluso en su helada expresividad. MinSeok tenía la misma mediana estatura y una construcción similar a RyeoWook.

Entendiendo hacia dónde iban, YiXing se acercó a Myeonnie y le tocó la muñeca. Myeonnie tomó su mano y la apretó, mirando entre su padre y MinSeok.

–¿Papá?

RyeoWook ni siquiera miró en su dirección, su mirada clavada en MinSeok.

–Si yo fuera tú, JunMyeon –dijo MinSeok–. No escucharía una palabra de lo que él dijera. Es del peor tipo de hipócrita.

–No soy un hipócrita –dijo RyeoWook. Su voz sonaba extraña–. Tu mera existencia lo demuestra.

MinSeok sonrió brillantemente.

–Oh, ¡sí que me reconoces! Qué lindo de tu parte, Papi.

RyeoWook se estremeció.

Myeonnie apretó fuerte los dedos de YiXing, sus ojos muy abiertos.

–Pero sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo MinSeok–. Soy la prueba viviente de que los Kim deben ignorar siempre las cosas irrelevantes e inconvenientes.

–Eres la prueba viviente de que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos –RyeoWook dijo con voz apagada–. Y tenemos que hacer lo que debemos –Se aclaró la garganta, y por primera vez en la historia, YiXing vio a RyeoWook luciendo claramente incómodo–. Yo sí amaba a tu madre.

La sonrisa de MinSeok se mantuvo firme, aunque sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos.

–Estoy seguro de que eso la consoló mientras que moría sola, únicamente con un niño de cinco años como compañía –Su sonrisa era casi cegadora ahora–. Y estoy seguro de haber sentido ese amor cuando pasé tres días con su cuerpo muerto, hasta que los vecinos aquejados por el olor llamaron a las autoridades.

La cara de RyeoWook estaba algo verdosa. Se mantuvo tragando convulsivamente.

–Suficiente, MinSeok –dijo JongDae en voz baja. YiXing no había notado su aparición detrás de su novio… tal vez porque la mayor parte de la atención de YiXing estaba puesta en Myeonnie, quien aún mantenía un agarre de muerte en su mano.

–Pero recién empiezo –dijo MinSeok con una sonrisa que era apenas inestable.

Los brazos de JongDae aparecieron y jalaron la espalda de MinSeok contra su pecho.

–Él no vale la pena –dijo, besando la sien de MinSeok.

Agregó algo en voz aún más baja y MinSeok se relajó, el hielo en sus ojos derritiéndose.

–Tú –dijo RyeoWook, viendo hacia MinSeok y JongDae con evidente disgusto.

–Sí –dijo MinSeok, luciendo curiosamente fuerte _y_ frágil ahora que estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de JongDae–. También soy puto –sonrió, con una chispa de diversión cruzándole el rostro–. Deben ser los genes del gilipollas que nos concibió a ambos.

A RyeoWook no le causó gracia en lo absoluto.

–No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono. Soy tu…

–No eres mi nada –MinSeok espetó, toda su falsa alegría desaparecida–. Tienes un solo hijo. El que elegiste.

Algo cambió en la expresión de RyeoWook.

MinSeok volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa agradable, serena que era sólo un poco tensa en los bordes.

–¿Y sabes qué? Hiciste la elección correcta. Yo no habría sido para nada tan maleable como JunMyeon.

Myeonnie hizo un ruido suave en la parte baja de su garganta. YiXing apretó su hombro, frotando el pulgar en círculos.

–Independientemente de cómo te sientas al respecto, yo soy tu padre –RyeoWook dijo escuetamente.

–Llegaste veinte años tarde –dijo MinSeok, apenas moviendo los labios–. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser mi padre. Elegiste no serlo.

–No pude –dijo RyeoWook–. Ahora puedo darte…

–No quiero nada de ti –dijo MinSeok–. No te necesito y no necesito el dinero de los Kim. Tengo mi propia pila de él. No tiene ningún derecho a meter su nariz en mi vida, Sr. Kim.

–Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso –dijo RyeoWook.

Los ojos de MinSeok se estrecharon.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

RyeoWook lucía... molesto.

–¿Piensas que tú y tu hermano adoptivo resultaron convenientemente descubiertos por el reclutador de un club de fútbol londinense? ¿Que fue una coincidencia?

MinSeok palideció.

–Quieres decir…

–Sí –dijo RyeoWook irritado–. Obviamente no podía obligarlos a firmar contrato con dos adolescentes coreanos si no tenían talento, pero yo persuadí al reclutador para darles una oportunidad.

–¿Por qué? –Pálido como el papel, MinSeok susurró.

–Porque eres mi hijo –dijo RyeoWook, con la mandíbula apretada–. Porque eres _su_ hijo. Y era más fácil tener un ojo en ti si estabas en el mismo país, sólo con viajes constantes pero cortos en los que el contrato fuese realmente estricto.

MinSeok abrió y cerró la boca. Dio una carcajada breve y frágil.

–Tenías que sacarme esto también, ¿ah? –dijo, con la voz algo quebrada antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

YiXing nunca había visto a su hermano verse tan lívido.

JongDae espetó.

–Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas –Se fue, gritando el nombre de MinSeok.

El silencio cayó en la habitación.

RyeoWook seguía mirando el sitio en que MinSeok había estado.

Myeonnie estaba mirando fijo a su padre.

–¿Por qué? –susurró con voz ronca.

RyeoWook dio un respingo y miró a su hijo, como si recién notara que Myeonnie estaba ahí.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Myeonnie, alzando la voz–. Tiene casi la misma edad que yo. ¿Tenías una mujer contigo mientras que mamá estaba embarazada?

Los labios de RyeoWook se adelgazaron.

–Déjanos –le dijo a YiXing.

–No voy a ninguna parte –dijo YiXing.

RyeoWook miró sus manos entrelazadas con evidente disgusto, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer comentarios.

–Es complicado –dijo a su hijo.

Myeonnie lo miró fijo.

–Ya me arruinaste la Navidad. Lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarme por qué estabas engañando a tu esposa mientras que estaba embarazada.

RyeoWook se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

–Era joven y tonto –dijo enérgicamente–. Ella era... era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. No pude mantenerme alejado de ella, a pesar de que pertenecía a un mundo distinto: una gitana sin educación, más pobre que nuestros más humildes sirvientes –RyeoWook dejó escapar una risa áspera–. Tu abuelo estaba convencido de que ella me había hechizado. Tal vez lo hizo. La deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en mi vida.

Myeonnie tomó aire audiblemente y dijo en voz baja.

–¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros si los querías a ellos?

–No había oportunidad de que pudiera dejar a mi embarazada mujer por una gitana –RyeoWook dijo con voz apagada–. Sabes que tu abuela tenía un corazón débil. Ella tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que me negaba a terminar mi aventura… que deseaba divorciarme de mi embarazada esposa –Cuando RyeoWook volvió a hablar, miraba a Myeonnie directamente a los ojos–. No estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Mi conducta fue imprudente, impulsiva y totalmente impropia para un Kim. Yo fui un atolondrado estúpido. Pero fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. Aprendí que a veces no importa lo que queremos. A veces hay que hacer lo que debemos. Terminé con ella. Mi madre se recuperó y tu madre no se enteró… no entonces, al menos.

Myeonnie preguntó.

–¿Sabías que la madre de MinSeok estaba embarazada de él?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de RyeoWook.

–No –dijo escuetamente–. Dado que él es casi un año mayor que tú, parece que ella olvidó informarme de su embarazo a propósito. Era locamente orgullosa como para hacer eso. Descubrí que tenía otro hijo cuando ella apareció en mi puerta cinco años después. Se veía... se veía muy enferma, casi irreconocible. Me rogó que me ocupara del niño.

–¿Y te negaste? –YiXing interrumpió, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado.

RyeoWook apretó los labios.

–No todo es blanco y negro, Zhang. Ella llegó en mal momento. La abuela de JunMyeon estaba viviendo con nosotros en ese entonces, ya que su salud se estaba deteriorando. Así que les di la espalda, pero tenía la intención de encontrarlos y ofrecerles ayuda discretamente. Pero resultó ser algo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Cuando el detective privado que contraté finalmente los localizó meses después, ella estaba muerta y el niño ya había sido adoptado –YiXing no creía que RyeoWook fuera consciente de ello, pero sus ojos se suavizaron un poco–. Era un niño hermoso, así que no me sorprendió que hubiera sido adoptado tan rápidamente. Tenía gente vigilándolo, incluso cuando sus padres adoptivos se mudaron a Inglaterra por un tiempo. Después de que murieron, me vi forzado a intervenir, pero por lo general me mantuve alejado de él.

YiXing ya no podía sentir sus dedos por el agarre de Myeonnie.

–¿Por qué? –dijo Myeonnie–. Nada te hubiera evitado traerlo luego de que sus padres adoptivos murieron. La abuela murió cuando yo tenía siete, y mamá y tú ya querían arrancarse las gargantas uno al otro en ese momento.

–Quería reconocerlo como mío. Pero tu madre no estaba contenta cuando se lo dije. Es por eso que hemos estado _queriendo arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente desde entonces_ , como tú dices.

–¿Qué? –dijo Myeonnie con el ceño fruncido–. Ella no lo haría.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de RyeoWook.

–Ella lo haría. Ella lo hizo. Es bastante comprensible. Ella habría sido humillada si yo reconocía al niño como propio y la sociedad se enteraba del asunto. Me amenazó con divorciarse e irse de Corea, llevándote con ella.

El corazón de YiXing se apretó cuando la cara de Myeonnie se iluminó.

–¿Tú no querías perderme?

RyeoWook le dio una mirada poco impresionada.

–Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Eres mi hijo y mi legítimo heredero. MinSeok nunca podría heredar el título. No podía permitir que mi heredero se mudara a otro país.

La expresión de Myeonnie decayó. YiXing se preguntó si RyeoWook era insensible o simplemente no le importaba.

–Además, sabía que el chico no me perdonaría –Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de RyeoWook–. Ese chico es un Kim de principio a fin. Es demasiado orgullo fuerte de espíritu –Había algo de irritación en la voz de RyeoWook… pero había cierta admiración renuente, también.

YiXing casi podía sentir físicamente lo mucho que le dolía a Myeonnie. RyeoWook nunca le había dado a Myeonnie ningún atisbo de que lo admirara: quererlo, sí, _¿_ _pero admirarlo?_ No. En opinión de RyeoWook, Myeonnie era demasiado blando de corazón y débil.

–MinSeok también es gay –dijo YiXing, apretando los dedos de Myeonnie.

La expresión de RyeoWook no cambió.

–He sido consciente de ello desde hace bastante tiempo, pero al menos él sabe ser discreto sobre su vida personal. Y no es mi heredero, por lo cual lo que haga en su dormitorio es irrelevante, en todo caso –Le disparó a Myeonnie una mirada penetrante–. Te veré en casa. Espero que hayas recuperado el buen sentido para entonces.

El rostro de Myeonnie permaneció en blanco hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de RyeoWook.

Entonces, dijo, sin mirar a YiXing.

–¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero estar en algún sitio sin gente.

–Él está lleno de mierda –dijo YiXing.

Myeonnie sacudió la cabeza.

–Ahora no. Por favor. Sólo llévame a casa.

YiXing lo llevó a casa.


	18. XVII

Una hora después, YiXing miraba a Myeonnie sentado en el suelo de la sala de su casa, apoyado en el sofá.

La mirada vacía de Myeonnie estaba fija en el techo, sus manos cerradas alrededor de una botella de vodka como si fuera su salvavidas.

–Deja de mirarme –dijo Myeonnie, sin mirarlo–. Bebe conmigo. Me siento todavía más patético bebiendo solo.

YiXing tomó una botella para sí mismo y se sentó junto a Myeonnie, presionando sus hombros juntos. Abrió la botella, pero no bebió.

–No digas eso. No eres patético.

–Me siento bastante jodidamente patético –dijo Myeonnie, con su vista aún en el techo. YiXing veía la manzana de Adán de Myeonnie subir y bajar mientras que murmuraba–. Un completo fracasado en todos los frentes –tomó un trago de su botella, sus pálidas pestañas ocultando su expresión–. ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Yo pienso: ¿Cuál es el punto en ir contra él? Si tuviera algo por lo que luchar, lo haría. Pero no lo tengo –sonrió–. Por lo menos haré feliz a alguien si me caso con WheeIn y continúo con la línea de lamentables aristócratas amargados y obscenamente ricos.

–No digas eso.

Myeonnie lo miró un largo rato, con los ojos demasiado brillantes.

–Pero es verdad –dijo en voz baja–. Soy una decepción para todos. Para papá, porque no soy como él… o como MinSeok –Myeonnie rió–. Sabes, es gracioso. Un par de veces pensé que MinSeok habría sido mucho mejor Kim que yo, y ahora... ahora tengo un hermano que probablemente me odia y un padre que secretamente desea que yo hubiera sido el bastardo –miró a sus dedos de los pies descalzos–. Ni siquiera puedo hacer la cosa gay bien. Cagué incluso eso, cuando me enamoré del único hombre que nunca podría tener.

YiXing apartó la mirada por un momento, poniendo su botella a un lado.

–Myeonnie…

–Sabes que tengo razón –dijo Myeonnie con una pequeña sonrisa–. Y papá tiene razón: algunas cosas son sencillamente imposibles. Debemos hacer lo que debemos.

–Cágate en tu padre.

–No, gracias. No estoy en ese tipo de cosas –Myeonnie se carcajeó de su propia broma, y luego se echó a reír, pero pronto el borde afilado de su risa histérica se volvió doloroso de escuchar.

YiXing apretó la mandíbula. No era una buena idea para consolarlo mientras que Myeonnie estaba tan emocionalmente comprometido ya; él lo sabía. Pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo. Myeonnie lo necesitaba, más que nunca, y eso sacó a flote cada instinto protector en él… y en lo que refería a Myeonnie, YiXing tenía demasiado de ellos.

Siempre supo que su cariño por Myeonnie era un poco raro, un poco excesivo, un poco demasiado posesivo y protector. Incluso si no tenía nada, quería darle a Myeonnie todo, adicto a la sensación de cuidarlo. YiXing había admirado a YuQi en todo sentido, por ser independiente y negarse a pertenecerle a nadie más que a sí misma, con Myeonnie era todo lo contrario: a YiXing jodidamente le encantaba que lo necesitara. Y ahora, contra su mejor juicio, sus propios instintos le demandaban hacer lo necesario para que Myeonnie se sintiera mejor, a pesar de saber que, en el largo plazo, su intervención podría –lo haría– herir más a Myeonnie.

Pero joder, no podía seguir viendo esto.

Suspirando, YiXing jaló a Myeonnie acercándolo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. La risa de Myeonnie se desvaneció. Hizo un ruidito suave y se dejó caer contra YiXing, prácticamente fundiéndose en el abrazo. YiXing se quedó mirando la platinada cabeza contra su pecho, muy consciente de que este no era un comportamiento amistoso. Myeonnie no quería a su mejor amigo ahora; quería recibir consuelo de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Myeonnie quería amor.

El estómago de YiXing se apretó. Se volvió a preguntar si esto era una manipulación emocional. Posiblemente. Pero odiaba el estado emocional de Myeonnie últimamente: abatido, casi deprimido y culpable, por cosas en las que Myeonnie no tenía ningún control.

A la mierda.

Mientras hiciera sentir a Myeonnie mejor, no le importaban una mierda las implicaciones morales.

–No seas tonto –dijo YiXing, acariciando el pelo de Myeonnie y besando la parte superior de su cabeza–. ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido nosotros así, si tu fueras como MinSeok? Sé que es un muy buen tipo detrás de esa espinosa fachada, tiene que serlo, o mi hermano no estaría enamorado de él pero en lo que a mí respecta, no tiene nada con que compararse contigo –rozó sus labios contra la sien de Myeonnie–. Nadie lo hace. ¿No sabes cuán jodidamente te adoro?

–YiXing –murmuró Myeonnie, retorciéndose contra sus labios, pero sin alejarse–. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. No lo hagas.

–Sí, _estoy_ tratando de hacerte sentir mejor –dijo YiXing, con voz dura pero aun así honesta–. Pero tú sabes que no miento. Por amor de Dios, rompí con mi novia por ti.

Myeonnie hizo una mueca.

–¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

–Sí –dijo YiXing, inclinando el rostro de Myeonnie para encontrarse con su mirada–. Porque creo que eso demuestra algo.

Con sus mejillas sonrojándose, Myeonnie parpadeó rápidamente y bajó la mirada hacia la botella en su mano. Tomó un gran trago y luego la presionó contra los labios de YiXing.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–¿Estás tratando de emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí? –Pero la aceptó y tomó un trago.

–Has descubierto mi maléfico plan maestro –dijo Myeonnie, llevando la botella a su boca. Sus ojos brillaban mientras que tomaba otro sorbo–. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

–Dejar de beber sería un buen comienzo –dijo YiXing, alejando la botella de él y dejándola a un lado–. Ya estás borracho.

El labio inferior de Myeonnie sobresalía, viéndose como un bebé aturdido y amonestado.

–¿No te enseñó tu mamá que hacer pucheros es impropio? –dijo YiXing con una sonrisa burlona y besó la comisura de la boca, haciendo pucheros, de Myeonnie.

–Es realmente difícil evitar delirar cuando haces este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? –dijo Myeonnie pareciendo contenido.

Mierda.

Haciendo una mueca interiormente, YiXing sonrió.

–¿Es realmente más extraño que las mamadas que me diste?

La humorada salió un poco chata. Este todavía era un terreno muy inestable, un tema que no sentía cómodo de analizar, mucho menos discutirlo.

–Sí, en realidad –dijo Myeonnie con una sonrisa de lado–. Porque puedo racionalizar las mamadas: Podría decirme a mí mismo que eres un confuso fetichista pervertido. Pero esto... es más difícil de racionalizar y descartar.

YiXing se quedó mirándolo. Estaba en lo cierto. _¿Por qué besaba a Myeonnie en los labios?_ La boca de Myeonnie no era realmente de su propiedad, maldición.

–Todo esto me jodió la cabeza –dijo con un suspiro–. No sé qué coño estoy haciendo, Myeonnie –puso una mano en la nuca de Myeonnie, rozando su cuello con el pulgar–. Pero sé una cosa: no quiero hacerte daño. Y ocurrirá, si empiezas a pensar que esto es algo que no es. Dijiste que tomarías lo que sea que estuviera dispuesto a darte, pero realmente no deberías hacerlo. No me dejes cruzar la línea. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Te mereces más.

Un toque de tristeza cruzó los ojos ámbar avellana de Myeonnie antes de que asintiera y se apoyara en el pecho de YiXing nuevamente.

–Todavía estás esperando que me desenamore de ti, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo hizo paralizarse. YiXing frunció el ceño.

–No –dijo lentamente–. Supongo que ya lo acepté.

Myeonnie simplemente zumbaba, sus pálidos dedos jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de YiXing. Pasaron minutos en silencio, y ahora que ya no tenía nada más en que centrarse, YiXing advirtió que Myeonnie estaba en su regazo. Mientras que ellos no eran ajenos a acurrucarse y abrazarse, esto era nuevo. Esta era la forma en que se sentaría con su chica. No habría sido la gran cosa con YuQi; con Myeonnie se sentía... diferente. Myeonnie podría ser más ligero y más bajo que él, pero era un chico, y no uno tan pequeño.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró YiXing, decidiendo no pedirle a Myeonnie que se bajara de su regazo. Myeonnie parecía cómodo. Y no era exactamente difícil complacerlo, de todos modos.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuándo empezó?

Myeonnie no necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería.

–Más o menos cuando me di cuenta para que servía mi polla –dijo con una suave risita–. Pero estuve medio negándolo por años. Hasta…

–¿Hasta qué?

Myeonnie levantó la cabeza para mirar a YiXing.

–Hasta que accidentalmente te vi tener sexo con Tzuyu.

–¿Tzuyu?

Myeonnie rodó los ojos.

–Teníamos dieciséis. No espero que la recuerdes. Eras una puta total por entonces.

–Yo tenía dieciséis –dijo YiXing, sin molestarse en negar la parte de _puta_. Lo había sido.

Myeonnie resopló, sus dedos jugando con el botón inferior de la camisa de YiXing.

–De todos modos, te vi tener sexo con ella.

YiXing sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

–No tienes sexo a los dieciséis, Myeonnie… follas, con la esperanza de que lo estés haciendo bien. Es rápido, excitante, y torpe como el infierno. Yo probablemente era mejor en ello que el promedio de chicos de dieciséis años, pero aun así era bastante mediocre.

–Para mí virginal mirada, tu técnica estaba bien –murmuró Myeonnie, dejando caer su mirada a la camisa de YiXing–. Era…

YiXing se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

–Hasta ese momento yo había estado medio negándolo –dijo Myeonnie finalmente–. Esperaba que fuera sólo una fase, algo que podría pasar. Pero… pero era difícil seguir negándolo cuando me di cuenta que quería tomar el lugar de la chica –Myeonnie levantó los ojos, la familiar expresión descarada nuevamente en ellos–. Quería ser el que estuviera debajo de ti, aquel a quien te follaras.

YiXing se quedó mirando a Myeonnie, el ambiente tan silencioso que podía escuchar el motor de la nevera desde la cocina.

–Tuve algo así como una crisis de identidad luego de eso –dijo Myeonnie, mojando sus labios con la pecaminosa lengua rosada–. Odiaba mi cuerpo, odiaba querer cosas que mi cuerpo no podía tomar y no debía desear –Myeonnie se sonrojó–. A veces... a veces odiaba ser un varón y deseaba haber nacido mujer, porque así podría saber lo que se siente tenerte… tenerte de esa manera. Lo deseaba tanto. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión… por tenerte dentro de mí.

YiXing no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante una confesión así. Tenía la boca seca. Lo que Myeonnie estaba diciendo estaba más que un poco jodido por varios motivos. Pero había algo en ello, la parte sobre Myeonnie necesitándolo, deseando tenerlo _dentro_ de él, que apelaba a la retorcida parte suya que deseaba ser dueño de Myeonnie en todas las formas posibles, incluso cuando su parte racional se estremecía y consideraba que era incorrecto.

–Bastante jodido, ¿no? –Myeonnie dijo con una sonrisa triste–. Pero eso fue antes de que hiciera algunas investigaciones y descubriera que los hombres podían estar unidos así, también. Fue entonces cuando descubrí los consoladores.

YiXing no entendía qué estaba intentando conseguir Myeonnie. Si su objetivo era poner a YiXing incómodo de puta madre, estaba teniendo éxito.

–Myeonnie…

–Me encantó usarlos –Myeonnie murmuró, con la cara roja, pero con su mandíbula tenazmente fija, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos–. Me encantó. Me volví algo adicto a ello –Se rió un poco–. El problema fue, que siempre imaginé que eras tú, así que cuando realmente tuve sexo con mis novios, me los follé, pero no pude dejar que me follaran… se sentía incorrecto –La mirada de Myeonnie sostuvo la de YiXing, con una expresión extrañamente vulnerable y atrevida al mismo tiempo–. Así que sí, he deseado que me folles desde que tenía dieciséis.

–¿Estás tratando de impresionarme? –dijo YiXing con una risa corta.

Myeonnie se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás. ¿Está funcionando? –Myeonnie ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos–. ¿Estás asqueado?

–No –dijo YiXing. Sentía muchas cosas, pero asco no era una de ellas.

Myeonnie se humedeció los labios.

–Quiero chuparte la verga.

YiXing se quedó congelado. Incluso luego de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, oír eso aún era jodidamente surrealista. Pero, de nuevo, Myeonnie parecía estar en un extraño estado de ánimo esta noche. YiXing sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por esta situación. Debería haber mantenido la distancia mientras que Myeonnie estaba emocionalmente comprometido, en vez de tener sentado a Myeonnie en su puto regazo.

–¿Estás borracho? –dijo YiXing, tratando de ignorar la agitación en su ingle.

Myeonnie sacudió la cabeza.

–Sabes que no lo estoy. Así que, ¿puedo chuparte la polla?

YiXing nunca habría pensado que una frase pudiera sonar tan errónea y excitante a la vez.

Debería decir que no. Deberían dejar de hacer esto. Pero esa tendencia inagotable a satisfacer las necesidades de Myeonnie estaba jodiendo su mente, por lo que era más difícil decirle que no cuando Myeonnie ya había tomado su silencio por un sí y empezó a desabrochar sus jeans. Su polla se estaba endureciendo, su cuerpo respondiendo a la necesidad de Myeonnie como un semental que olía una yegua en celo. Joder. Este era Myeonnie. _Su Myeonnie_. Myeonnie no era para follárselo. Poner su polla en la boca de Myeonnie todavía se sentía como una blasfemia.

Y, sin embargo, YiXing se encontró sin resistirse cuando Myeonnie sacó su polla y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente con ambas manos, mirándola con hambre y fascinación, mientras que se endurecía por completo. YiXing no podía creer que MinHo hubiera llamado a Myeonnie frígido: estaba tan lejos de ser frígido como podría. O tal vez Myeonnie era así sólo con él.

Myeonnie se bajó de su regazo y empujó los muslos de YiXing, abriéndolos.

–Myeonnie –YiXing gimió cuando Myeonnie lo chupó profundamente, con un movimiento suave que destruyó el restante autocontrol de YiXing. Gruñendo y relajándose contra el sofá, se inclinó hacia el cabello rubio platino de Myeonnie y lo empujó hacia atrás sólo para poder mirar. Los rosados labios de Myeonnie recorrieron a lo largo de su erección, su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del glande, y YiXing se estremeció. La forma en que Myeonnie se veía cuando le chupaba la polla era obscena: sus mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria y el placer, una mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro. Chupaba la polla de YiXing como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo.

Myeonnie gimió alrededor de él y YiXing vio que Myeonnie había liberado su propia polla y estaba acariciándola rápidamente mientras que trabajaba lentamente con su boca, como si apreciara su sabor. La suave, húmeda, caliente boca de Myeonnie envolviendo su dolorida polla, pero no lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente apretado.

Agarrándose al pelo de Myeonnie, YiXing empujó con sus caderas hacia el frente, más y más rápido hasta que estaba follándose la boca de Myeonnie; su mente en blanco, pero guiado por el deseo de correrse profundo en esa dulce garganta y llenar el vientre de Myeonnie con su semen hasta que Myeonnie estuviera tan lleno de él que…

Un teléfono sonó dentro del bolsillo de Myeonnie, sonando tan fuerte como una alarma anti-incendios. Siguió sonando y sonando hasta que Myeonnie se echó hacia atrás, jadeante, y lo sacó con dedos inestables.

–Apágalo –YiXing dijo entre dientes, jalando la boca de Myeonnie de nuevo hacia su palpitante verga. Si Myeonnie insistía en chupar su polla, lo menos que podía hacer era no dejarlo colgando tan cerca del límite. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Con ojos iluminados de travesura, Myeonnie sonrió aturdido y pulsó el botón de responder.

Puso en el altavoz, para contestar.

–¿Qué? –dijo Myeonnie, con la voz ronca de chupar la polla de YiXing.

–¡Pendejo! –dijo la persona que llamaba. Era SeHun.

–¿Qué hice? –dijo Myeonnie, con sus ojos vidriosos todavía centrados en la dolorida polla de YiXing. Myeonnie curvó su mano alrededor de la base y apretó, como si disfrutara de su dureza. Silbando entre dientes, YiXing lo miró.

Myeonnie sonrió, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la longitud de su verga. Era una lenta tortura cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cogerse esa boca y correrse.

–¿Qué has hecho? –dijo SeHun con incredulidad–. Me dejaste en un sitio en que conozco un total de tres personas, y todos ellos se perdieron en alguna jodida parte. Ey, suenas borracho… ¿Estás borracho? ¿Tú y YiXing me abandonaron para pasar un buen rato? En ese caso, buuuuuu, tú apestas.

–Estoy ocupado –dijo Myeonnie y lamió la cabeza de la polla de YiXing–. Hablamos mañana.

–¿Estás en lo de YiXing?

–Mhm –Myeonnie zumbó afirmativamente alrededor de la polla de YiXing. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de YiXing y éste sintió que su polla latía ante la mirada de lujuria desenfrenada en la cara de Myeonnie. La pequeña mierda estaba realmente consiguiendo excitarse al mamar la polla de YiXing mientras que estaba hablando por teléfono con su amigo.

–Entonces te veo en diez minutos –dijo SeHun–. Cinco, si no hay tráfico –Colgó.

YiXing se puso rígido. Había oído mal, _¿verdad?_ Pero a juzgar por la mirada de los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Myeonnie, él no lo había hecho. Se miraron uno al otro, con la boca de Myeonnie todavía envuelta apretadamente alrededor del miembro de YiXing, y la mano de Myeonnie todavía alrededor de su propia erección. Jesús.

–Está en camino –YiXing logró decir, con la voz un poco inestable. Sacó su polla de Myeonnie, silbando ante la pérdida de su húmeda y tibia boca. Myeonnie dejó escapar un gemidito decepcionado.

–No tenemos tiempo –dijo YiXing, tratando de bajar su erección. Era en vano; estaba tan condenadamente erecto.

Myeonnie no se vía mejor, su respiración acelerada, su erección todavía fuera, los ojos desenfocados.

–Tengo una idea –murmuró, descartando rápido sus jeans y ropa interior–. Sólo no te vuelvas loco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando YiXing vio lo que era, se le secó la boca.

–Myeonnie…

–No tiene por qué significar nada –dijo Myeonnie rápidamente, montando las piernas de YiXing y rodando el condón en la polla de YiXing–. No significará nada. Un agujero es un agujero, ¿verdad? Pero será rápido –Se sonrojó, con las pupilas enormes–. Siempre me corro rápido con algo dentro de mí –dijo, sacando un paquete de lubricante de su bolsillo y embadurnando sus dedos con una generosa cantidad de líquido. Una distante parte en el cerebro de YiXing se preguntaba por qué carajos Myeonnie tenía condones y lubricante consigo, _¿habría planeado volver a follar con MinHo?_ Pero, en mayor medida, su cerebro se negaba a formar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Aun así, se quedó sentado, tenso y rígido en varios sentidos, viendo a Myeonnie alcanzarse por detrás y prepararse rápidamente a sí mismo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Debería detener a Myeonnie. Excepto que su mente parecía ser incapaz de comprender plenamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, atrapado en la idea de follarse a Myeonnie. Una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos conflictivos se enfrentaban dentro de él, yendo desde una sensación de absoluto error a un abrumador _deseo_.

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué coño hacer, tenía el regazo repleto de su muy desnudo mejor amigo, que se estaba posicionando a sí mismo sobre su polla. Lo próximo que supo fue que Myeonnie se hundía lentamente sobre él y YiXing silbó mientras que una increíble presión envolvía su palpitante erección. Mierda.

Myeonnie lo tomó hasta la empuñadura y se detuvo, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y sonrojado. Se miraron uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.

Mierda.

Su polla estaba dentro de Myeonnie. Por una jodida que esto no podía pasar.

Excepto que estaba pasando.

Myeonnie abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de ella. Se mordía el labio, viendo a YiXing aturdido. Y luego comenzó a moverse, y la puta madre. _Dios_.

YiXing apretó los dientes, intentando no emitir ningún sonido y permanecer completamente inmóvil. Parte de él todavía no podía creer que esto fuera real.

Observó a Myeonnie montar su polla, la sensación de incredulidad en guerra con el placer de _tener_ a Myeonnie, estando dentro de él en la forma más profunda posible. Pero si poner su polla en la boca de Myeonnie se sentía blasfemo, no era nada en comparación a cómo se sentía esto. Tenía su polla dentro de la persona a la que siempre consideró su hermanito… alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, no alguien a quien follar por el culo.

Pero no había nada ni remotamente fraternal en la forma en que se veía Myeonnie montando su verga, jadeante, con su polla hinchada, mejillas preciosas teñidas en carmín, los rosados labios abiertos y los ojos desenfocados por la dicha. Era imposible apartar la mirada de él.

YiXing no estaba seguro de estar ni siquiera participando. Myeonnie era quien hacía todo el trabajo. Myeonnie dándose placer a sí mismo sobre él, en un ritmo agresivo, más y más rápido, golpeando una llamarada de calor que hizo que YiXing sudara bajo su ropa y que sus bolas dolieran con necesidad de eyacular. Una gota de sudor le corría por la frente y la parte posterior de su cuello. Apretando los dientes, YiXing trató de pensar, pero era terriblemente difícil con el ritmo fijado por Myeonnie. Estaba perdiendo el control, rápidamente.

–Myeonnie… –gruñó entre dientes.

Myeonnie estaba más allá de la audición, follándose duro a sí mismo en la dolorida polla de YiXing, sus gemidos cada vez más y más altos. Él estaba murmurando algo así como _Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios_ , casi sollozando, con sus adorables ojos brillando en líquido salino. Parecía absolutamente vicioso. Como una puta. Como una puta por su polla. Eso enloqueció a YiXing y no pudo aguantar más… y un ardiente orgasmo disparó en él mientras se estremecía y gemía.

Apretando su propia erección, Myeonnie se clavó una vez más en la polla de YiXing y se corrió con un largo gemido ronco.

Por un breve momento de felicidad, sólo existía el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

YiXing abrió los ojos y miró a Myeonnie.

Jadeante, Myeonnie le devolvió la mirada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Se separaron y Myeonnie luchó por vestirse. YiXing estaba vestido en su mayoría, pero su camisa era un desastre.

Metiendo su polla en sus jeans, YiXing se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, su mente confundida mientras miraba al espejo en la pared opuesta.

Mierda.

Para cuando se cambió con una camisa limpia y regresó a la sala, esta estaba vacía, Myeonnie y SeHun se habían ido.

YiXing se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. La calle estaba bien iluminada por las luces de las decoraciones navideñas. SeHun y Myeonnie estaban discutiendo por algo junto al automóvil de SeHun… o mejor dicho, SeHun gesticulaba abundantemente y sacudía la cabeza, mientras que Myeonnie se quedaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Como si sintiera la mirada de YiXing, Myeonnie levantó la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Myeonnie se volteó.


	19. XVIII

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_¿Aún no hablas con él?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Él es quien no habla conmigo. No me llamó ni una vez desde esa noche. No lo culpo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Esa es la culpa hablando. Y no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte culpable. Que yo sepa, se necesitan dos personas. YiXing no es una víctima indefensa. Podría haber dicho que no. Podría haberte golpeado y empujado en cualquier momento. Nadie lo obligó a poner su polla dentro de ti._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Quizás me aproveché de él._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Suspiro… aquí vamos._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Estoy hablando en serio, SeHun. Por supuesto que sé que no lo forcé a nada físicamente… no podría hacerlo, aunque lo intentara. Pero conozco a YiXing. Yo sé lo que le gusta. Sé que tiene esa fijación con cuidarme, con hacerme feliz… siempre la tuvo, y podría haberla usado en su contra._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Podría haberte hecho feliz sin meter su polla en tu culo. YiXing es un chico grande y debe hacerse jodidamente responsable de sus propias acciones._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Pero esa es la cuestión. Cuando follamos, ni siquiera participó. Como que él... sólo se sentó ahí, dejándome usar su polla como a un juguete sexual. SeHun, lo he visto follar. Y lo que sucedió esa noche... así no es como él folla. Normalmente es bastante agresivo en el sexo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Estaba duro. No perdió su erección. Se corrió. En mi libro, eso significa que participó del sexo._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamó en tres días?_

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podría estar enloqueciendo por lo homosexual del asunto? He oído que les pasa a los tipos heteros. Quizás está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que follarse a su mejor amigo no lo convierte en gay._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_YiXing no es homofóbico en lo más mínimo. Si creyera que podría ser gay, eso no lo asustaría. Confía en mí, lo conozco._

_No, estoy seguro de que es algo más._

_De hecho, follarme no lo convierte en gay. Cuando estás muy excitado, cualquier hoyo sirve. Probablemente me follaría a una tipa si tuviera así de caliente._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Lo que sea. Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas con tus padres?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Como se esperaría, considerando todo. Tenso. Mamá está rara. Creo que papá le contó cu_ _á_ _n decepcionante soy. Ella no dijo nada en voz alta, pero creo que sólo es porque no quiere estar de acuerdo con papá en nada._

_Pero ya sabes, muchas cosas están empezando a tomar sentido. Mamá siempre despreció el fútbol, especialmente al Chelsea. Ella sabía. Sabía sobre MinSeok y no me dijo nada. Por algún motivo, eso es más difícil de tragar que el silencio de papá. Papá todavía está cabreado porque me niego a casarme con Jung WheeIn. Probablemente debería estar más apenado por decepcionarlo, pero es difícil que me importe una mierda después de lo que pasó con YiXing. ¿Es patético que esté hecho un desastre luego de tres días sin hablar con él?_

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Mucho._

_Mi consejo: ve a echarte un polvo, amigo. Deja que alguien te dé por el culo para variar. Preferentemente, alguien que no tenga sentimientos fraternales hacia ti y que no tendría una crisis existencial luego del sexo._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_No puedo._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_En realidad, puedes. Yo soy el tipo que está en un país homofóbico ahora mismo. Podría ser realmente golpeado (o peor) si hiciera un movimiento sobre la persona equivocada. Pero bien, si sólo quieres ser follado por el idiota de tu mejor amigo / pseudo-hermano… es tu corazón si lo quieres romper._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_No es un idiota._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Seguro que lo es. Sólo que no para ti. Es un tipo decente, pero puede ser un bastardo jodido cuando quiere. Confía en mí, soy el experto en gilipollas aquí._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Si fueras un experto en gilipollas, no tendrías tantas rupturas con ellos. Que te exciten los chicos malos no te convierte en un experto en ellos._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_No te burles de mí. ¡Ya lo verás! Un día resultará que uno de los tipos malos tendrá un corazón de oro detrás de esa dura fachada, y yo conseguiré mi “felices para siempre”._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_¿Realmente crees en eso? ¿En el felices para siempre? Aww, eres una chica, HunHun._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Cállate. No soy el que ha estado suspirando por un chico desde los ocho. Al menos yo estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul (y encontré sapos por ahora, pero eso_ _no viene al caso). Tú ni siquiera estás buscando._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Estoy buscando. Tú sabes que estoy buscando._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Sí, sí. Pero siempre fue él tu príncipe azul. Lo sé._

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_El problema es, que yo no soy la Cenicienta de su historia._

**De: Oh SeHun**

**Para: Kim JunMyeon**

**28 de diciembre**

_Sí, no eres Cenicienta. Por ahora eres el chico del establo con el que consigue desahogarse y no tiene por qué significar algo. Bastante conveniente para él, ¿no es así?_

_Llámalo y dile que se deje de joder contigo: ya sea que quiera, o que no quiera. No más mamadas ni enculamientos sin compromiso. No dejes que meta su polla en ningún lado cerca de ti, hasta que te dé una respuesta definitiva. ¿Lo entiendes?_

**De: Kim JunMyeon**

**Para: Oh SeHun**

**28 de diciembre**

_Lo entiendo._


	20. XIX

JunMyeon reposaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando en las palabras de SeHun.

Probablemente SeHun sabía de lo que estaba hablando. SeHun realmente tenía mucha más experiencia en hombres y relaciones que él. Y tal vez el hecho de que JunMyeon hubiera conocido a YiXing por tanto tiempo era realmente un escollo.

JunMyeon suspiró. Estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de que YiXing no era el único con problemas para adaptarse a los cambios en su relación. Tenía el mismo problema. Había esperado que YiXing se comportara igual que lo hacía siempre, y eso era estúpido. Había pensado que entendía a YiXing mejor que nadie, y si bien eso podría ser cierto, se estaba dando cuenta de que YiXing podría ser un hombre diferente cuando se trataba de sexo y relaciones. Estaba empezando a entender que ya no estaba tratando únicamente con su mejor amigo.

YiXing estaba conflictuado. Por un lado, estaba el hombre que siempre había sido su pilar; alguien que siempre estuvo para él, alguien más cercano que un hermano. Por otro lado, estaba el hombre de mirada severa, que estaba molesto por toda la situación y que lo culpaba con razón por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Mientras que ese hombre todavía sentía afecto por su mejor amigo, parecía resentido, y ese afecto se había torcido en algo distinto. Ese hombre no tuvo reparos en usar la boca de JunMyeon o en evitarlo luego de follárselo, a pesar de que YiXing debería saber cuánto lo lastimaría y confundiría.

JunMyeon suspiró de nuevo, su pulgar detenido sobre el nombre de YiXing en su lista de contactos. Estaba determinado a darle a YiXing su espacio para averiguar lo que quería, pero luego de tres días de silencio JunMyeon no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber dónde se encontraban, de una vez por todas.

Tocó el botón de llamada y llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

Un timbrazo. Otro. Y el tercero.

Seguido por el cuarto, y luego el quinto.

Estaba empezando a pensar que YiXing no contestaría cuando finalmente lo hizo.

– _Myeonnie..._

JunMyeon se estremeció al oír la voz grave de YiXing.

–Hey –dijo, con su estómago haciendo un pequeño salto. Se dijo que era tonto. Sólo era YiXing. No había motivo para sentirse tan endemoniadamente nervioso. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación, no podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido hace tres días. Calor se precipitó hacia su ingle. Se sonrojó al recordar cuán desvergonzado había actuado.

El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose tenso. Dios, daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaba pensando YiXing en ese momento.

JunMyeon se lamió sus resecos labios.

–No me has llamado.

– _Tampoco t_ _ú_ –dijo YiXing.

Otro, largo silencio tenso.

JunMyeon se encogió.

–¿Va a ser así de incómodo a partir de ahora?

– _Por supuesto que ser_ _á_ _inc_ _ó_ _modo_ –dijo YiXing concisamente–. _Por eso es que no deber_ _í_ _as haberlo hecho._

–¿Yo? –Pese a su conversación previa con SeHun, sobre que él era el único culpable, JunMyeon no sentía que YiXing estuviera siendo del todo justo. Y espetó–. Yo no estaba sólo ahí.

YiXing se rió suavemente.

– _No nos enga_ _ñ_ _emos, Myeonnie. Probablemente podr_ _í_ _as conseguir que asesine a alguien, si me lanzas esa mirada y lo pides con suficiente encanto._

JunMyeon rió.

–Vamos, estás exagerando.

– _Ya quisiera_ –dijo YiXing, con un toque de auto-desprecio y resentimiento palpable en su voz… _otra vez_.

Y JunMyeon ya había tenido suficiente. La ira estalló en su interior, tan intensa que por un momento no podía respirar.

–Si estás tan harto de mí, puedes irte a la mierda. No estoy obligándote a quedarte. ¡Vete al Carajo! –colgó, respirando con dificultad.

El teléfono sonó.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero conocía a YiXing. Era imposible ganarle en terquedad. Atendió y arremetió.

–¿Qué?

– _No hablas en serio_ –dijo YiXing.

–Soy muy serio –dijo JunMyeon, con la voz temblando por la ira–. Eres libre de buscar a tu novia y tener una vida feliz. No voy a molestarte más con mis estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Colgó de nuevo y presionó el dorso de las manos en sus irritados ojos. Maldita sea.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

– _Myeonnie_ –dijo YiXing–. _No seas rid_ _í_ _culo._

–Ya terminé de hacer el ridículo –dijo JunMyeon–. Ya tuve suficiente de sentirme culpable por mis sentimientos. Estoy harto de ello –Se tragó el grueso nudo en su garganta. ¿ _Por qu_ _é_ _era tan dif_ _í_ _cil decir todo esto?_ En el fondo, sabía lo que iba a venir–. Desearía que no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Pero enfrentémoslo: no está funcionando. Nunca lo hará. No puedo cambiar lo que siento, y tú no puedes hacerlo tampoco. Es obvio ya, que no podemos ser sólo amigos y no podemos ser amantes… no podemos ser nada –JunMyeon respiró hondo para calmar su voz. No estaba seguro de cuánto éxito tuvo–. Creo… creo que tenemos que tomar caminos separados antes de que empecemos a odiarnos uno al otro.

– _No puedes hacer esto_ –dijo YiXing–. _No hagas esto, Myeonnie. No por el puto tel_ _é_ _fono. Encontr_ _é_ _monos y_ _…_

JunMyeon cerró los ojos.

–Y entonces, ¿qué?

Silencio.

–Estoy agotado, YiXing –dijo JunMyeon, con voz apenas audible–. Si significo algo para ti, déjame ir. Vuelve con YuQi. Se feliz. Eras feliz con ella hasta que yo lo jodí.

Por un largo rato, sólo existió la respiración de YiXing.

– _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _hay de ti?_ –dijo YiXing.

El estómago de JunMyeon dolía. Quizás una parte de él había estúpidamente esperado que YiXing lo rechazara de plano.

–Estaré bien. Algún día –Se mordió el labio con fuerza para tragar cualquier ruido que lo habría traicionado–. Tal vez cuando haya superado esto, en unos años, podamos reunirnos y pasar el rato o algo.

– _O algo_ –YiXing repitió con voz apagada.

Las uñas de JunMyeon se clavaron en su palma.

–Es lo mejor. Tú lo sabes.

YiXing colgó.

JunMyeon jaló sus rodillas hacia el pecho y se enroscó alrededor de ellas.

Cuando llegaron las lágrimas, no le trajeron alivio alguno. Casi quince años de amistad y amor, se fueron. Así como así.

Una o dos horas más tarde, se secó los ojos y buscó nuevamente su teléfono. Su visión estaba todavía borrosa mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto a SeHun.

_¿_ _Quieres compa_ _ñí_ _a en China?_


	21. XX

MinSeok arrugó la nariz mientras veía a la ruidosa multitud vitoreando a su alrededor. Una fiesta de Año Nuevo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que iba a ser el anfitrión en grandes reuniones familiares, varias veces al mes, habría pensado que era una broma. Una muy mala.

Pero no podía negar que había una parte de sí que lo disfrutaba. Ayudaba que realmente parecía agradarle a la familia de JongDae, lo cual era bastante desconcertante, considerando que no se había esforzado por ser agradable.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está?

MinSeok volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano adoptivo.

–¿Dónde está quién?

HeeChul le dio una mirada.

–Tu hermano. Tu verdadero hermano.

MinSeok se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. No lo he visto últimamente –Y eso era un anticlímax. Había estado preparándose para tener la incómoda conversación _entonces-tú-eres-mi-hermano_ durante días, pero no había visto ni un rastro de JunMyeon desde Navidad. Había pensado que JunMyeon de seguro vendría a esta fiesta, pero YiXing había llegado con su ex-novia, la cual aparentemente ya no era una ex.

–¿Entonces vas a reconocerlo como hermano?

MinSeok volvió a mirar a HeeChul, sorprendido. Su relación podría haber mejorado algo durante este año, pero realmente aún no hablaban sobre temas personales. Desde luego, no había esperado que HeeChul le preguntara eso.

No estaba seguro de qué responder. A decir verdad, había odiado a JunMyeon cuando pensó que JunMyeon lo tenía todo mientras que él no tenía nada. Ya no pensaba eso. En todo caso, ahora se compadecía de JunMyeon.

–No lo odio –dijo MinSeok, haciendo una mueca–. Quiero decir, solía hacerlo, pero es tan jodidamente adorable, inofensivo y agradable. No es divertido odiarlo. Es horrible.

HeeChul se rió.

–¿Y por qué te importa? –MinSeok preguntó, curioso.

La incomodidad de HeeChul era evidente en su rostro.

–No lo hace –dijo rápidamente–. Sólo preguntaba.

MinSeok lo estudió por un momento antes de que una lenta sonrisa jalara sus labios.

–No te preocupes, siempre serás mi hermano favorito para odiar.

HeeChul puso los ojos en blanco con un largo suspiro y se fue hacia su novio.

Sin dejar de sonreír, MinSeok buscó a su alrededor, pero su propio novio no estaba a la vista. Tal vez JongDae estuviera en la terraza.

MinSeok fue a la terraza y sonrió al ver su alta y solitaria figura viendo los fuegos artificiales en la distancia.

Sólo cuando llegó afuera, se dio cuenta de su error. No era JongDae; era YiXing.

MinSeok estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero lo dudó, su curiosidad picándolo. Había oído que YiXing había vuelto con su novia hace apenas unos días. _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solo?_

Se acercó y YiXing volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

–No sabía que fumabas –dijo MinSeok.

YiXing le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, su mirada volviendo hacia los fuegos artificiales.

–No he fumado en años.

–¿Por qué?

YiXing no respondió de inmediato.

–Myeonnie es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo.

MinSeok sintió sus cejas subir. La respuesta de YiXing no lo sorprendió; su voz lo hizo: completamente monótona, carente de emoción.

Notando las colillas de cigarrillo a los pies de YiXing, MinSeok comentó.

–¿Y estás poniéndote al día por el tiempo perdido?

–Algo así –dijo YiXing, sin mirarlo.

–Imagino que tu novia no es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo.

Los labios de YiXing se adelgazaron.

–Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

–No te ves terriblemente feliz, para ser un tipo que acaba de reconciliarse con su novia.

–No estamos juntos. Todavía –Ante la mirada inquisitiva de MinSeok, YiXing aclaró–. Venimos como amigos. YuQi me dio la oportunidad de reconquistarla.

–Sí, veo lo duro que estás intentándolo. De esforzarte más deberías dejarla sola en la fiesta a la que la llevaste ¡Oh! Espera...

–Por favor, dime que mi hermano te nalguea.

MinSeok sonrió.

–Lo hace. Pero a mí me encanta, así que no es demasiado castigo.

Una leve sonrisa curvó brevemente los labios de YiXing. Tomó una larga calada al cigarrillo y sopló el humo a un lado.

Viendo la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, MinSeok distraídamente se preguntó si YiXing le ganaría al novio de HeeChul el título de _“el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido”_. Aunque no importaba, de todos modos: JongDae era aún más caliente, al menos en la sesgada opinión de MinSeok. Pero podía entender por qué JunMyeon estaba tan enganchado con YiXing: si MinSeok hubiera crecido junto a _eso_ , probable lo estaría también.

–¿Entonces elegiste a YuQi sobre JunMyeon, después de todo?

YiXing se puso rígido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía los hombros de MinSeok con un apretón de muerte, sus ojos clavados en él.

–¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Sabes dónde está?

MinSeok parpadeó. Atrás quedó la máscara de indiferencia. La intensidad en la mirada de YiXing era algo intimidante.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, YiXing lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, con la cara en blanco de nuevo.

–No, no me digas nada –desvió la mirada, un músculo latiendo en su mandíbula–. No quiero saber.

Qué curioso.

–He sabido lo que siente por ti desde hace mucho –MinSeok dijo lentamente–. Pero no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo y tú no? ¿Qué pasó?

YiXing encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente, la punta ardiendo en un rojo furioso.

–Se fue. Así como así –dio una breve carcajada–. Terminó una amistad de casi quince años por el jodido teléfono.

Oh. MinSeok no había pensado que JunMyeon tuviera las bolas para cortar el vínculo con YiXing, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, MinSeok estudió a YiXing. Aunque no sabía todo, podía llenar los baches con una precisión razonable y adivinar lo que había sucedido.

–Pero regresaste con la mujer que amas. ¿No deberías ser feliz?

–Feliz –YiXing repitió, como si fuera una palabra extraña. Se quedó mirando los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos–. Estoy feliz. Estoy en un puto éxtasis –sonaba todo lo contrario. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era cortante–. No importa. Hizo lo correcto. No estaba funcionando. Nos estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

MinSeok no estaba seguro de qué decir.

–Así que él y tú, ¿terminaron? ¿Totalmente? –Era difícil de creer. Parecía simplemente... _errado_.

–Dijo que tal vez nos veríamos en unos años –YiXing dejó escapar una risa quebradiza, sus dedos agarrando la barandilla de la terraza–. Unos años…

Ladeando la cabeza, MinSeok lo estudió.

–¿Lo follaste? ¿Por eso es que te asustaste?

YiXing le lanzó una mirada medio divertida, medio sorprendida.

–¿Siempre eres tan directo?

–¿Eso es un sí? –dijo MinSeok.

–Sí –dijo YiXing.

–¿Fue tan terrible?

–No fue eso.

–Entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema?

–Era Myeonnie –dijo YiXing, como si eso lo respondiera. Tal vez para él, lo hacía–. Fue raro.

–Obviamente –dijo MinSeok con una sonrisa–. Mira, lo entiendo, estuve ahí. Soy cien por ciento gay, pero cuando estaba bajo los reflectores, cada tanto tenía que salir con mujeres y follarlas para aparentar –Hizo una mueca–. Objetivamente eran hermosas, pero incluso cuando me las arreglaba para tener una erección, y déjame decirte, que era difícil como la mierda, el sexo se sentía algo grotesco y terriblemente insatisfactorio. Por supuesto, no era culpa de ellas. Era yo –miró a YiXing–. De eso estoy hablando. Es fácil engañar a tu mente. Es mucho más difícil engañar a tu polla. La sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero aun así hay límites. Algo te excita o no. Seguro, que la primera vez con otro tío debe ser raro para un tipo heterosexual. ¿Pero se sintió grotesco y forzado?

–No –respondió YiXing después de un momento.

–¿Fue algo por lástima?

–No –dijo YiXing, con más seguridad.

–¿Tuviste problemas para que se te pare con él?

YiXing no dijo nada, viéndose más irritado a cada minuto.

MinSeok sonrió un poco, recordando a JongDae. Él actuaba igual cuando no quería admitir algo, incluso a sí mismo.

–Lo amaste, ¿no es así? –dijo en voz baja.

YiXing apretó los labios.

–Ey, ¡no estoy juzgándote! –dijo MinSeok con una sonrisa–. Sólo me acordé de alguien que hace medio año me dijo que follarse a JunMyeon sería grotesco… que sería como follarse a un hermano –Síp, le gustaba decir _Te-lo-dije_ ; demándenlo. Siempre se sentía bien tener razón–. Pero, no están verdaderamente emparentados, por lo que es solo _un_ _poquito_ sucio amar a alguien como un hermano y amar follárselo, también.

YiXing lo miró con una expresión inescrutable. Luego, sus brazos se dispararon y arrastró a MinSeok más cerca.

–¿Qué? –MinSeok comenzó a decir antes de que YiXing presionara sus labios contra los suyos.

La primera emoción de MinSeok fue el pánico ( _¿Qué si JongDae se enteraba, se_ _enfadaba y lo dejaba?_ ), entonces la dirección de sus pensamientos lo irritó ( _N_ _o era_ propiedad de JongDae, carajo, y se negaba a ser tan patético y pegajoso) y se relajó, dejando a YiXing besarlo. YiXing era objetivamente caliente y el beso fue objetivamente bueno. Sólo que no causó nada en él. Simplemente reafirmó que amaba a JongDae, y sin importar lo patético que fuera, sólo quería los besos de JongDae. No sintió pasión en YiXing, tampoco, por lo que no le sorprendió ver una expresión en blanco en su cara cuando YiXing se alejó.

–Sabes, tu hermano podría realmente matarte por eso –dijo MinSeok, limpiándose los labios–. Es extremadamente posesivo –MinSeok hizo una mueca–. De hecho, mi hermano probablemente también me mataría por esto. Así que vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –miró a YiXing con curiosidad–. ¿Ayudó? ¿Te sientes más gay?

–No –YiXing dijo secamente, apartando los ojos.

MinSeok sonrió.

–Te gustaba más besarlo a él, ¿verdad? Pese a todos tus fraternales sentimientos por él, ¿uh?

YiXing no respondió, pero MinSeok no necesitaba que lo hiciera.

–¿Quieres saber algo? –MinSeok murmuró, mirando los fuegos artificiales–. Mi pierna se recuperará completamente, pero no estoy volviendo al fútbol. Nunca. No quiero hacerlo. Porque... siento como que la intervención de RyeoWook ha hecho que todo lo que logré en mi carrera se sienta barato –MinSeok mordió el interior de su mejilla, su ira quemando de nuevo–. Iré a la escuela de negocios –Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para invertir. Era algo que disfrutaba verdaderamente y en lo que era bueno–. Quiero lograr algo por mí. Algo mío.

MinSeok miró a YiXing y lo encontró observándolo con atención.

–Sabes, por mucho tiempo traté de convencerme de que no debería desear algo que RyeoWook aprobaría. Desde que descubrí quién era mi padre, lo odié a él, a su familia, y al negocio familiar. Me parecía tan mal desear seguir la carrera que RyeoWook me habría hecho seguir si fuera su precioso heredero. Pero luego pensé: ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué importaría su opinión, si es algo que realmente quiero? –MinSeok sonrió ampliamente. A la mierda RyeoWook–. A veces tenemos esta idea profundamente arraigada de que algo está mal y no debemos desearlo, pero a veces es sólo mierda. A veces nuestra propia mente es nuestro peor enemigo –miró a YiXing a los ojos–. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea.

Se encaró hacia el interior, con un contoneo en su andar. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de YiXing en su nuca mientras dejaba la terraza.

–Cuando sonríes de esa forma, generalmente no es por nada bueno –dijo una seca voz familiar. JongDae.

MinSeok puso una expresión herida. Sin impresionarse, JongDae lo agarró por la cintura y lo jaló acercándolo. MinSeok descartó la actuación herida y sonrió, enroscando los brazos alrededor del cuello de JongDae.

–Sólo estaba ayudando a alguien –dijo inocentemente.

–Ni siquiera quiero saberlo –dijo JongDae antes de morder el labio inferior de MinSeok y chuparlo.

Minutos después, cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, MinSeok miraba los castaños ojos de JongDae, luchando contra esa horrible sensación suave en su pecho.

Uf, estar enamorado era horrible.

JongDae sonrió y lo besó en la nariz.

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Carita de Muñeca.

Suspirando interiormente, MinSeok dejó de luchar contra la sensación suave y jaló la boca de JongDae de nuevo a la suya, donde pertenecía.

_Feliz Año Nuevo._

Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que lo sería.

Al menos para ellos dos.

●●●

YiXing se quedó parado en la terraza un largo rato luego de que MinSeok se fuera.

No, besar a MinSeok no ayudó. El beso lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Besar a Myeonnie, a pesar de estar mal, nunca lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Myeonnie era cálido, siempre cálido, su boca dulce y deseosa y _de Myeonnie_ … incluso si besarla se sentía extraño como la mierda.

_Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea._

Si tan solo fuera así de simple.

Suspirando, YiXing se pasó una mano por la cara. No importaba ahora. Debería volver a entrar. Con la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Con YuQi. Myeonnie se había ido… para mejor.

Todavía parecía irreal.

YiXing se quedó viendo los fuegos artificiales mientras que volaban hacia arriba y explotaban, creando una hermosa y colorida vista. Myeonnie amaba los fuegos artificiales. Siempre se entusiasmaba con ellos como un niño.

Un vacío doloroso retorció su estómago cuando se percató de que este era el primer Año Nuevo en años que no estaba pasando con Myeonnie. El primero de muchos.

YiXing encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente.

Tras él, la puerta se abrió y cerró.

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo YuQi.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando una sensación de déjà vu lo golpeó con fuerza. _¿De verdad habían pasado sólo tres semanas?_

Hace tres semanas, justo en esta terraza, él había elegido a Myeonnie por sobre YuQi. Había estado enojado, había tenido el corazón roto, pero también había estado decidido a mantener a Myeonnie por cualquier medio necesario.

Pero no había sido suficiente. En cambio, los había jodido irremediablemente.

Debería haber dejado que Myeonnie se fuera entonces. Si hubiera elegido a YuQi, nada de esto habría pasado. Todavía tendría el amor de YuQi y su amor por ella, no habría sido contaminado por sus conflictivos sentimientos por Myeonnie.

YiXing hizo una mueca, enojado consigo mismo. _Myeonnie, Myeonnie, Myeonnie_. _¿Podría pasar dos malditos minutos sin pensar en Myeonnie?_ Nunca había notado cuento tiempo pasaba pensando en él hasta que conscientemente intentó parar de hacerlo. El problema era, que cuando lograba realmente frenar los pensamientos intrusivos, se encontraba de mal humor, distraído, y en general sintiéndose como la mierda. Probablemente era enfermizo como la chingada, pero así era como era.

–¿YiXing?

–Lo siento –dijo, sacando su mano y tomando la de YuQi. La apretó–. Lo siento. Probablemente no soy buena compañía en este momento.

Sus ojos cafés se veían pensativos mientras lo miraba. Había desconfianza en ellos… algo que no había estado ahí antes. Ella era diferente. Pero, de nuevo, también lo era él. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió a YiXing que ambos podrían haber cambiado demasiado como para encajar.

–Hay algo diferente en ti –dijo ella, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos–. Pareces… A veces te miro y es como si no te conociera.

_Ya somos dos._

La verdad era, que él no sabía qué tipo de persona era Zhang YiXing sin Kim JunMyeon en su vida.

Era tiempo de averiguarlo.

Detrás de él, los fuegos artificiales se dispararon en el patio trasero y la gente aplaudió.

–Feliz Año Nuevo, YiXing –dijo YuQi con una sonrisa suave. Su cabello rubio brillaba.

Un año nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo.

YiXing forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar la persistente sensación de que todo estaba mal.

_Si significo algo para ti, déjame ir. Se feliz._

Tenía que intentarlo.


	22. XXI

YuQi quería tomar las cosas con calma y no precipitarse en una relación de nuevo. Quería recomponer la confianza entre ellos.

YiXing lo entendió.

Y en el fondo, no podía negar que se sentía algo aliviado.

●●●

No tenían sexo. No se besaban. Tenían citas amistosas. Muchas veces, veían películas. Se sentaban uno junto al otro, con los ojos pegados a la TV, sus cuerpos apenas separados. Debería haberse sentido cómodo, pero no lo hacía. Un mes atrás, él habría tomado su mano. Un mes atrás, ella habría puesto la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora, había algo raro en el aire, algo duro y roto.

Una tarde, lo intentó de todos modos. Le temó la mano. Sus dedos eran delgados y delicados.

Cuatro minutos después, la soltó y enroscó la mano sobre el muslo.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

–¿Quieres un trago?

–No –dijo YuQi, con un tono muy neutro–. Y tú no deberías, tampoco.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

Él no dijo nada.

Apenas se miraron entre sí por el resto de la noche.

Después de que ella finalmente se fuera, cogió una cerveza de la heladera, se tiró en el sofá y llevó la botella a sus labios.

●●●

Tres semanas ya en el nuevo año, YuQi lo besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y familiares. Poniendo una mano en su nuca, YiXing le devolvió el beso. Cuando enterró la lengua profundamente en su boca, ella no se estremeció. Ella no se inclinó hacia el contacto como si estuviera hambrienta por él. Ella no hizo un ruidito por el simple roce de su pulgar contra su oído.

Cuando él se retiró, sus ojos no estaban vidriosos con descarado deseo. Sólo estaba algo falta de aliento.

YiXing la miró y se preguntó qué carajos estaba mal con él.

YuQi suspiró.

–Sí, me lo imaginaba –se veía resignada y algo triste–. Creo que está bastante claro que no tiene sentido que volvamos a estar juntos.

YiXing se apoyó en el sofá y se frotó la frente. Tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza. Quizás no debería haber bebido tanto en la fiesta de JongHyun. Por lo general, le tomaba mucho conseguir una resaca.

–Ni siquiera pareces sorprendido –dijo YuQi–. Podrías por lo menos haber pretendido estar sorprendido.

–He sido un idiota por semanas, YuQi –dijo–. Si yo fuera tú, no me querría, tampoco.

–No eres un idiota –dijo YuQi–. Pero no eres el hombre del que me enamoré. Ya no –Ella sacudió la cabeza–. Ya me rompiste el corazón una vez y no me diste ninguna explicación. Aun así, te di una segunda oportunidad, pero ya casi pasó un mes y no veo entusiasmo en ti. Es como si esperaras que funcionemos sin ningún esfuerzo de tu parte. Como si yo no valiera el esfuerzo. Como si yo fuera fácil.

–No creo que seas fácil.

Su voz se suavizó.

–No estoy ciega, sabes. Tu corazón no está en ello. Nosotras las mujeres podemos sentir estas cosas. A veces eres tan frío e insensible que es difícil de creer que seas el mismo hombre relajado y atento del que me enamoré. No recuerdo la última vez que sonreíste. Fumas demasiado. Bebes demasiado. No es saludable, YiXing –Ella frunció el ceño, sus pálidas cejas reuniéndose–. Siento… siento una oscuridad en ti, algo que no estaba antes. Es como si algo hubiera consumido completamente tu luz. Tus ojos ahora son más duros. Me asusta a veces.

Suspirando, YiXing se pasó una mano por la cara, sus hombros encorvándose. Volvió a pensar en el último mes. Sí, podía ver hacia dónde apuntaba ella. Cuando no estaba apático, tenía poco control de su temperamento en estos días. Estaba irritable en un buen día y peor que eso en los días malos, y últimamente los días malos superaban ampliamente a los buenos. Carajo, ayer él y YiFan habían llegado a las manos después de alguna observación inofensiva que hizo YiFan.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó YuQi en voz baja, tocando su hombro. Ella olía a flores–. Dime qué está mal.

YiXing casi sonrió. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía pensar que había algo mal en él: sus hermanos, sus colegas, sus amigos, y ahora YuQi. La verdad era, que no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo mal en él. Estaba empezando a sospechar que este era su verdadero ser. Quizás nació un capullo y Myeonnie lo había hecho más suave.

YiXing se estremeció un poco cuando el mero pensamiento de Myeonnie trajo consigo un aluvión de pensamientos y sentimientos conflictivos que prefería no examinar muy de cerca.

–¿Es sobre JunMyeon? –dijo YuQi, con voz cuidadosa–. No lo he visto cerca en absoluto. ¿Has tenido una pelea con él?

–No hablemos de él –tomó su mano en la suya, tratando de suavizar la voz–. Estábamos hablando de nosotros.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos destellando tristeza.

–No hay un nosotros, YiXing. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Dicen que el verdadero amor puede sobrevivir lo que sea que le arroje la vida. Tal vez el nuestro no era tan fuerte.

La miró y se sintió... para nada tan afectado como habría esperado estar. Cuando había roto con ella un mes y medio atrás, había tenido que emborracharse para aliviar el dolor. Ahora sólo había una sensación agridulce sobre lo que podrían haber sido… y nada más.

–Lo siento –dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y apoyándose para rozar sus labios contra los suyos castamente.

–Lo sé –dijo ella–. ¿Y sabes qué? Pese a que no funcionó, me alegro de que me hayas pedido una segunda oportunidad. Ello finalmente me dio el cierre que necesitaba. Ya no estoy tan triste como lo estuve cuando rompiste conmigo. Puedo seguir adelante ahora –Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Amigos?

Mirando su hermoso rostro, YiXing sabía que ella tenía razón: las últimas semanas le habían dado el cierre que necesitaba él también. Al menos en lo que refería a ella.

–Amigos –dijo, abrazándola.

Ella olía familiar, pero su olor no lo hacía sentir mareado de placer. No quería acariciarla y respirar en ella hasta que sintiera como si deseara tragársela. Ella no olía como el hogar.

Ella no olía como suya.

Pero, de nuevo, ella nunca lo había sido.


	23. XXII

Cuando el teléfono sonó muy temprano en la mañana, un par de semanas más tarde, YiXing parpadeó adormilado un par de veces antes de volver a mirar el identificador de llamadas. No, no estaba viendo cosas: tenía el dudoso placer de recibir una llamada de Kim RyeoWook.

Su estómago se revolvió. RyeoWook no le llamaría a esta hora sin que hubiera sucedido algo: RyeoWook lo había llamado en total dos veces, en todos los años de amistad con su hijo.

Algo andaba mal. Y dado que sólo tenían algo en común, a YiXing no le gustaba lo que podría significar esta llamada.

–¿Has hablado con mi hijo últimamente? –RyeoWook dijo cuando contestó. Bueno, ciertamente no se estaba preocupando por sutilezas relacionales.

YiXing se quedó mirando la oscura pared frente a la cama.

–¿Cuál de ellos? –dijo, sólo para ser un capullo. No era nada que RyeoWook no se mereciera.

–Zhang…

–Mira, ni siquiera sé en dónde está –YiXing escupió. Su temperamento no había mejorado desde su ruptura con YuQi; de hecho, estaba peor–. No se molestó en decírmelo. No lo he visto ni hablado con él en más de un mes.

–No te creo –dijo RyeoWook.

–Ya ni siquiera somos amigos –dijo YiXing, sin molestarse en ocultar su amargura.

Silencio. La sorpresa de RyeoWook era palpable.

–Ya puede estar feliz –dijo YiXing, torciendo los labios–. Esto es lo que siempre ha querido.

–Fuiste una mala influencia –RyeoWook dijo con irritación.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–Quiere decir que tenía demasiada influencia. Lo cual odiabas.

–Y tenía razón. Eres la razón para que él… sea de esa forma. Habría sido normal si…

–Realmente no estoy de humor para su intolerancia –YiXing dijo rotundamente–. Será mejor que tenga una jodida buena razón para llamarme o voy a colgar.

Podía oír a RyeoWook tomando una respiración profunda.

–Estoy preocupado por JunMyeon –admitió por fin, con evidente reticencia.

–¿Por qué? –dijo YiXing, aplastando el impulso de preguntar dónde estaba Myeonnie. Si supiera dónde estaba Myeonnie, no confiaba en sí mismo para permanecer alejado… y tenía que hacerlo. El hecho de que YuQi y él no hubieran funcionado juntos, no había cambiado nada: Myeonnie había dejado en claro que estaba enfermo con la situación y quería estar solo.

Quería que YiXing viviera su propia vida y dejara de joder su mente.

Ya sea que le gustara o no, tenía que respetar la decisión de Myeonnie, sin importar cuán cabreado estuviera con él por terminar su amistad así. Y _estaba_ enojado. Sin importar que racionalmente supiera que Myeonnie había hecho lo correcto –que no podían seguir así–, la forma en que Myeonnie había manejado la situación era una mierda. Primero, Myeonnie había afirmado que el sexo no cambiaría nada y que no tenía por qué significar algo; luego, después de usarlo como a un glorioso consolador para conseguir correrse, Myeonnie hizo un giro completo y lo echó de su vida por el jodido teléfono.

–Él no es el mismo –dijo RyeoWook–. Ha dejado el país en contra de mi voluntad, dejó su trabajo, sus responsabilidades. JunMyeon ha dejado de responder a mis llamadas por completo. El chico de los Oh es mi única fuente de información, y es reacio a decirme nada.

YiXing maldijo por dentro. El chico de los Oh. Así que Myeonnie estaba en China con SeHun. Era algo que realmente no necesitaba saber. Porque parte de él ya estaba pensando en cuánto le llevaría organizar un viaje a China… y joder la cabeza de Myeonnie de nuevo.

–Quizás Myeonnie sólo no tiene ganas de hablar contigo –dijo YiXing–. No eres exactamente su persona favorita luego de que dejaras en claro que lo consideras inferior a tu otro hijo.

Cuando RyeoWook no respondió de inmediato, supo que había golpeado un nervio.

–Sin embargo –dijo RyeoWook–. Esto es muy inusual en él. El chico de los Oh también estaba claramente preocupado, cuando hablé con él esta mañana. Dijo que no podía traicionar la confianza de mi hijo, pero que le gustaría poder hacer algo por él.

Las tripas de YiXing se apretaron. Si SeHun estaba tan preocupado como para llegar a estar tan cerca de traicionar la confianza de Myeonnie, algo debía estar muy mal.

–Arréglalo y tráelo de vuelta –RyeoWook dijo de pronto, con tono áspero–. Nunca me ha gustado tu influencia sobre mi hijo. Pero si alguien puede arreglar lo que sea que esté mal con él, eres tú.

YiXing mordió el interior de su mejilla.

–Su hijo y yo no estamos exactamente dirigiéndonos la palabra –dijo, cada palabra un esfuerzo para ser dicha–. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle.

Colgó.

En el silencio absoluto que siguió, tomó una respiración profunda, y luego otra. Se obligó a relajar los puños. La puta madre. Negarse a cuidar a Myeonnie iba contra todos sus malditos instintos.

YiXing se quedó mirando los primeros rayos del sol saliendo en el horizonte. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas cuando regresó anoche, luego de una noche con algunos viejos compañeros de universidad. Hubo una gran cantidad de bebida, baile y coqueteo con varias mujeres involucrado. Casi se había sentido como su antiguo yo. Incluso se besuqueó con una morena bastante bonita… antes de rechazarla cortésmente cuando lo invitó a su casa.

Había esperado que ella se ofendiera por rechazarla, pero la chica sólo le sonrió con simpatía.

–¿Una ruptura reciente? –le había preguntado. Y YiXing asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Todavía estaba inseguro de si se había referido a YuQi o a Myeonnie. Quizás a ambos. Pero mientras que aún sentía una punzada de tristeza cada vez que pensaba en YuQi, intentaba no pensar en Myeonnie en absoluto. Pensar en Myeonnie simplemente lo enojaba, inquietaba, agitaba, e incomodaba… por varias razones. Una de esas razones, era jodidamente enferma.

Sintiendo una agitación familiar en la ingle, YiXing suspiró.

Unos minutos más tarde, perdió la batalla consigo mismo y se estiró para agarrar su Tablet de la mesita de noche. No le llevó mucho encontrar la fotografía. La encontró hace una semana, cuando estaba subiendo fotografías de su vieja cámara a un servidor virtual para hacer un backup. Ahora deseaba no haber llegado a ella.

La foto había sido tomada hace casi cinco años, poco después del cumpleaños dieciocho de Myeonnie. Recordaba ese día con claridad. Estaban en la playa, a las afueras de Fukuoka, Japón. Myeonnie había dicho que el agua estaba fría y rehusado a meterse a la playa con él; en cambio, decidió tomar una siesta. Como una pequeña venganza, YiXing puso una flor en el pelo de Myeonnie, jaló sus pantalones hasta debajo de su culo y le tomó una foto.

Había sido una broma inofensiva, algo que los adolescentes hacían para meterse con sus amigos. Myeonnie se había teñido de diez tonos de rosado cuando YiXing le había mostrado la imagen después. Había sido divertido como el carajo en ese momento.

No era muy divertido ahora.

No podía apartar la mirada de la pálida curva de la columna vertebral de Myeonnie. De los dos hoyuelos justo por sobre la curva del trasero de Myeonnie. Del pequeño agujero rosado entre las pálidas mejillas exuberantes de Myeonnie.

Se sentía como jodido pervertido cada vez que miraba la imagen. Esta vez no fue la excepción, pero no estaba apartando la mirada. Nunca podía hacerlo. Se humedeció los resecos labios, mirando el agujero de Myeonnie. No debería haber nada excitante al respecto. Pero no podía evitar recordar cuán apretado se sentía alrededor de su polla, lo bien que se sentía a su alrededor, con dulcemente gemía Myeonnie cuando lo tomaba más y más profundo… Myeonnie jodidamente amaba tener su polla dentro de él, estaba encendido por ello…

Maldita sea.

Maldiciendo entre sus apretados dientes, YiXing se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y tratando de ignorar la enorme erección en sus boxers. Se sentía como si tuviera dos mentes: su antiguo yo que extrañaba a su mejor amigo como una puta extremidad y quería montarse en un avión a China para arreglar lo que estuviera mal con Myeonnie y protegerlo de todo el mundo; y el gilipollas calenturiento que quería tirarse en un avión hacia China por motivos completamente diferentes.

La peor parte era que no podía conciliar ambos deseos en absoluto. Todavía se estremecía cada vez que se encontraba pensando en follarse a Myeonnie. No podía repentinamente dejar de pensar en Myeonnie como en un pseudo-hermano sólo porque una parte de él quería cogérselo, también. Era una cagada de conflicto emocional.

Sabía que en este estado mental debería mantenerse lejos de Myeonnie… que sólo acabaría jodiendo su cabeza y dañándolo de nuevo.

Sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo con Myeonnie ahora, YiXing sólo empeoraría las cosas.


	24. XXIII

–¡Levántate y brilla, Junnie!

JunMyeon gimió y se hundió más profundamente bajo el edredón ante el sonido de la alegre voz de SeHun.

–No, no, no –dijo SeHun, tirando del edredón y exponiendo su piel desnuda al aire frío.

En China, Pekín no era tan fría como decía la gente. Era peor.

–Devuélvemelo o cierra la jodida ventana –se quejó JunMyeon, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo–. Es febrero. En China. Sobre todo en Pekín. No es exactamente el momento del año para tener las ventanas abiertas.

–Lo haré… si sacas tu culo fuera de la cama. No vas a pasar todo el día en cama de nuevo.

Suspirando, JunMyeon se sentó y miró a su amigo.

–No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer mientras estás fuera.

Los suaves ojos borgoña de SeHun lucían completamente indiferentes de momento.

–Al menos no eres el que se congela las pelotas con este clima, asistiendo a reuniones triviales con personas que apenas hablan coreano –cerró la ventana–. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco mayor con este traje?

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros. Era difícil reunir entusiasmo sobre lo que sea en estos días.

–Realmente no. ¿Por qué te importa?

–Quiero que el hombre con el que voy a reunirme me tome en serio –dijo SeHun, con sus cejas doradas juntándose. Tomó su notebook del escritorio y la trajo–. Mira.

JunMyeon miró al hombre de cabello oscuro en la pantalla y sintió una vaga sensación de malestar asentándose en sus entrañas. Una imagen no debería haberle producido esa sensación de frío, pero lo hizo. No era la ropa del hombre; llevaba un traje oscuro con clase, no muy distinto al que usaba SeHun. No era la apariencia del sujeto: era alto, en forma, y bastante bien parecido. No podía tener más de treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco años máximo.

No, eran sus ojos los que pusieron a JunMyeon incómodo.

La forma en que esos severos ojos ámbar miraban la cámara... había algo insensible y cruel en ellos. A pesar del cálido color que estos tenían.

–¿Quién es ese? –preguntó.

–El hombre con quien voy a reunirme.

–Luce vagamente familiar.

–Es un reconocido hombre de negocios –dijo SeHun–. Posee un buen número de empresas en Asia, pero él es el pez gordo aquí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pregunté por ahí. La gente lo llama un tiburón.

Los ojos de JunMyeon se abrieron amplios.

–¿Por qué reunirte con él? Dijiste que tu padre no te permitía enfrentar asuntos importantes.

–Esa es la cosa: no lo hace –SeHun apagó la notebook, su expresión sombría, pero decidida–. Papá no lo sabe. Voy a demostrarle que puedo manejar a tipos como este –miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca–. Sólo desearía no verme como un estudiante de secundaria. Oh, bien –suspiró–. Deséame suerte. Voy a necesitarla.

–Buena suerte –murmuró JunMyeon mientras que SeHun se ponía el abrigo y encaraba hacia la puerta.

SeHun se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró hacia atrás.

–No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Tal vez un par de días. No te quedes en cama mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad… lo sabré. Y no más bebidas hasta que aprendas a retener el licor. Prométemelo.

–Lo prometo –dijo JunMyeon con una sonrisa forzada.

SeHun no parecía especialmente convencido.

–Le dije al personal del hotel que te alimentara dos veces al día, pero tienes que salir afuera al menos una vez al día, ¿lo entiendes? –Su voz se suavizó–. No es saludable, Jun. Estoy preocupado. Quizás es momento de que vuelvas a casa. Estar lejos claramente no está ayudando.

–No puedo volver a casa. No estando así. Le prometí que no lo molestaría más –JunMyeon se mordió el labio–. No puedo volver a casa.

SeHun negó con la cabeza.

–Cuando te veo, empiezo a tener dudas sobre desear un amor épico. Tal vez sea más problemático de lo que vale.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de JunMyeon.

–Un amor épico apesta sólo cuando no es correspondido.

–Sí –dijo SeHun–. Espero ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no perder la cabeza enamorándome de alguien que nunca me ame a cambio.

JunMyeon se rió por eso. SeHun no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

–Vete. ¿Cuál es el número de la policía local? Lo necesitaré si la mafia china te secuestra.

SeHun se rió entre dientes.

–Si la mafia china me secuestra, la policía local es el último sitio al que debes llamar –dicho eso, se había ido.

La puerta se trabó al cerrarse tras SeHun, y él estaba solo con sus pensamientos una vez más.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, JunMyeon se metió de nuevo bajo el edredón y cerró los ojos, ignorando la punzada de culpa por romper su promesa a SeHun.

En su mayoría, no se arrepentía de unirse a SeHun en China. SeHun era una buena compañía y China era... interesante: las personas, las diferencias culturales, el tamaño del país, la enorme brecha entre las clases sociales. Todo era muy interesante y...

Habían sido los más largos, dos meses de mierda en la vida de JunMyeon. A veces era difícil recordar por qué tenía que levantarse, y esas mañanas eran las peores. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo para saber que tenía un desagradable caso de depresión, pero que no sabía cómo salir de ello. Cómo recuperar algo de control.

Todo en su vida parecía haberse caído en pedazos: su familia, sus relaciones, su lugar en el mundo. En las pocas ocasiones en que habían hablado por teléfono, su padre le había gritado, más que furioso por su partida. Luego de las primeras llamadas, JunMyeon había apagado su teléfono. No necesitaba las diatribas de su padre para saber que estaba siendo irresponsable e imprudente. Sabía que no debería haberse ido así. Pero no podía volver. Ahora no. No podría manejar a su papá ahora mismo. RyeoWook no se perdía nada y no tenía reparos en usar las debilidades de la gente en su contra; en su actual estado mental JunMyeon se encontraría casado con WheeIn antes de poder darse cuenta. Porque su papá tenía razón: era débil.

Se volvía débil por YiXing, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo haría, pero era mucho más débil sin YiXing.

Suspirando, JunMyeon se volteó sobre su estómago, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada. _Quer_ _í_ _a_ superarlo –no era masoquista– pero le resultaba imposible cuando cada fibra de su ser deseaba a YiXing, un dolor profundo que no podía ser superado sin importar a cuántos sitios interesantes lo arrastrara SeHun. Era casi como una necesidad física, como el hambre o el sueño.

Dios, jodidamente odiaba cuán desorientado y fuera de balance se sentía sin la presencia de una única persona en su vida. Su orgullo lo resentía, pero su orgullo no podía cambiar cómo se sentía. Al principio, SeHun le había dicho que era normal que se sienta abatido después de una mala ruptura y que tenía que continuar a través de ello y superarlo, pero después de casi dos meses, JunMyeon sabía que no sería tan simple para él.

No se sentía _abatido_.

Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua… intentando respirar y fallando.


	25. XXIV

La vibración de su teléfono lo despertó muy temprano por la mañana nuevamente. YiXing lo agarró a ciegas.

–Sí –dijo, todavía medio dormido.

–No puedo encontrar a JunMyeon –dijo RyeoWook.

Los ojos de YiXing se abrieron de golpe.

–¿Qué?

–Ni JunMyeon ni el chico de los Oh están respondiendo a sus teléfonos –dijo RyeoWook–. Normalmente no lo consideraría demasiado, pero...

–¿Pero? –dijo YiXing.

–Oh me llamó anoche, preguntando si he oído de JunMyeon. Me confió que su hijo ha estado desaparecido por una semana…

–¿Qué? –dijo YiXing, sentándose–. ¿Quieres decir que SeHun está desaparecido?

–Sí –dijo RyeoWook–. Los empleados de Oh en China no han visto a SeHun en una semana. Oh sospecha que el niño ha sido secuestrado por uno de sus… rivales de negocios –La voz de RyeoWook sonaba extremadamente seca cuando lo dijo.

Todo lo que YiXing podía oír era su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

–¿Qué hay de Myeonnie?

–Nadie sabe –RyeoWook dijo enérgicamente–. Los empleados de Oh lo han visto en ocasiones con el muchacho de los Oh, pero parece ser que JunMyeon raramente acompañaba a su amigo en sus reuniones de negocios. Nadie sabe dónde está quedándose JunMyeon. Usó su tarjeta de crédito en Pekín hace unas semanas, pero luego de eso, no hay nada. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar completamente seguro, pero...

–Pero podría no estarlo.

El silencio de RyeoWook lo decía todo: estaba preocupado de que su hijo quedara atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que estuviera involucrado el Sr. Oh.

–Dijiste que no pudiste encontrar a Myeonnie –dijo YiXing.

RyeoWook dejó escapar un suspiro.

–China es... un sitio muy diferente. Las personas con las que hablé por teléfono o fueron poco colaborativas a propósito, o no entendieron lo que quería de ellos, lo cual no es improbable, considerando que la mayoría de las personas parecen tener solo un conocimiento rudimentario del coreano como del inglés. Me temo que el único curso de acción es viajar ahí, pero tengo reuniones de negocio que no puedo…

–Yo iré –dijo YiXing de manera cortante, interrumpiéndolo–. Si puede conseguir los arreglos para obtenerme una visa rápidamente…

–Vas a tenerla para esta tarde –dijo RyeoWook–. Mi avión está listo para salir en cualquier momento. Ya hablé con tu empleador y estuvo de acuerdo en darte unas vacaciones.

YiXing se habría reído si su estómago no estuviera apretado.

–Que bien de tu parte –dijo–. Aunque, algo presuntuoso, ¿no te parece?

–¿Lo es? –dijo RyeoWook–. No estoy ciego, Zhang. Nunca pudiste decirle no a mi hijo cuando te necesitó. Eres tan patético con él como lo es él contigo. Eres la persona perfecta para mandar a China, porque sé que no vas a volver sin él.

YiXing se preguntaba qué diría RyeoWook si supiera el alcance de su afecto por su hijo.

–Trae a mi hijo de regreso, YiXing –dijo RyeoWook, sorprendiéndolo por el uso de su nombre de pila–. Dile que pare de actuar como una reina del drama –Y añadió lacónicamente–. Dile que su familia lo quiere de vuelta. Su punto ha quedado claro en casa.

Colgó, dejando a YiXing preguntándose si había entendido a RyeoWook bien.


	26. XXV

El tiempo pasó en un extraño estado de duermevela, los días desangrándose hasta que JunMyeon perdió el registro de cuántos días habían pasado desde que SeHun se fue. A veces comía cuando el personal del hotel no se hartaba de llamar a la puerta. A veces se sintió enfermo, por estar tirado en la cama sintiendo lástima de sí mismo o viendo los pocos canales en coreano o inglés del televisor, y salió. Vagó por las calles sin rumbo, escuchando un lenguaje desconocido a su alrededor, hasta que su nariz estaba goteando y él se sentía tan frío por fuera como lo estaba en su interior. Un par de veces se perdió, pero el GPS lo ayudó a encontrar su camino de regreso al hotel. Las dos mujeres del vestíbulo seguían disparándole miradas extrañas y susurrando en chino entre ellas al verle. JunMyeon generalmente las ignoraba e iba directamente hacia su habitación, donde tomaba una larga ducha caliente, podría ser un miserable jodido deprimido, pero se negaba a apestar. Después de la ducha, iba a la cama. A veces se masturbaba, tratando de deshacerse de la horrible _necesidad_ permanente que lo carcomía por dentro.

No funcionó, sin importar lo duro que se folló a sí mismo con el consolador. Después de todo, sólo se sentía más patético y vacío. Así que se metía debajo del edredón y no saldría de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente… muy tarde en la mañana.

Esa mañana no fue diferente a las otras.

Hasta que un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus somnolientos pensamientos.

JunMyeon no se molestó en levantarse. Probablemente era el servicio. No tenía hambre.

Pero los golpes no pararon.

Cuando se hicieron más fuertes, JunMyeon suspiró, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta, frotándose los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y se congeló, su aliento quedando atrapado en su garganta.

YiXing estaba de pie al otro lado, alto y más grande que la vida misma, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa y oscura chaqueta. La mandíbula de YiXing estaba en tensión, su rostro difícil de leer mientras que sus ojos castaños recorrían completamente a JunMyeon. Eso lo hizo notar que sólo vestía un par de calzoncillos grises.

–Luces horrible –YiXing entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Gracias –dijo JunMyeon cuando encontró la voz. Sonaba áspera, como si le faltara uso. Ahora que lo pensaba, _¿_ _cu_ _á_ _ndo fue la_ _ú_ _ltima vez que hab_ _í_ _a hablado con alguien?_ Se cruzó de brazos, metiendo las manos bajo sus axilas para resistir el impulso, casi irresistible, de saltar sobre YiXing y envolverse en él como un pulpo–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz sonó hostil.

Los ojos de YiXing se estrecharon. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sillón.

–Estábamos preocupados. SeHun está desaparecido desde hace diez días.

JunMyeon parpadeó.

–¿Diez días?

YiXing se quedó viéndolo.

–¿No lo sabías?

Con el ceño fruncido, JunMyeon negó con la cabeza. Sabía que SeHun había estado fuera por un tiempo, pero no le había parecido que fuera tanto. Mierda. _¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _ndo hab_ _í_ _a perdido el contacto con la realidad?_

–Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti. Ahora puedo ver por qué.

–¿Papá te llamó? –dijo aturdido.

–Sí –dijo YiXing, acercándose. Tomó los hombros de JunMyeon con sus manos, apretando con fuerza–. ¿Qué carajo, Myeonnie?

Respirando superficialmente, JunMyeon levantó la barbilla. YiXing olía a invierno y a aire fresco, y a _YiXing_. Eso lo mareó, pero a la vez, su mente se sentía más aguda de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La habitación parecía más nítida y brillante. Se sentía más como él mismo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y de repente se despertara en este mundo extraño que no tenía mucho sentido.

–¿Qué? –dijo a la defensiva.

–¿Qué? –YiXing repitió– ¿Has visto un espejo últimamente? Has perdido por lo menos diez libras.

_¿_ _Lo hab_ _í_ _a hecho?_

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros.

–Estoy bien. Supongo que no soy un gran fan de la cocina china.

–Ni mierda –dijo YiXing, agarrando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus dedos estaban helados–. Myeonnie –dijo, más suave esta vez, con una extraña expresión en el rostro–. Soy yo. Háblame.

JunMyeon tragó, sintiéndose más patético que nunca.

Odiaba cómo YiXing seguía llamándolo Myeonnie. No se sentía como Myeonnie. Myeonnie era alguien más feliz, alguien que pertenecía a YiXing. Myeonnie le pertenecía a YiXing. Él no era de YiXing. Nunca lo había sido.

Miró hacia YiXing.

–Regresa a Seúl. Te lo dije: ya no tienes que preocuparte por mis estúpidos sentimientos. No soy tu preocupación.

La ira se dibujó en el rostro de YiXing.

–¿Sabes qué es una estupidez? Que pienses que no eres mi preocupación. Dejarás de preocuparme cuando me muera.

Se fulminaron con la vista mutuamente, respirando con dificultad.

–¿Sabes lo que es realmente estúpido? –JunMyeon devolvió–. Que creas que quiero ser tu _preocupaci_ _ó_ _n_. Búscate un jodido cachorro si quieres algo que acaricie tu complejo de héroe. O mejor aún, ¡llama a YuQi! Así tendrás algo que cuidar. No me necesitas para que…

YiXing pegó sus bocas. Fue tal shock para el sistema de JunMyeon, luego de meses de nada, que un sonido lastimero escapó de su garganta. Sólo podía permanecer ahí, intentando retenerlo mientras que YiXing tomaba, y tomaba, y tomaba, un beso sin restricciones, brutal, lleno de una necesidad ardiente. Convirtió las rodillas de Myeonnie en gelatina. YiXing mordió su labio posesivamente, obligándolo a gemir, a inclinarse más cerca, a pedir más. Su sangre latía mientras que YiXing devoraba su boca con besos hambrientos, ásperos, y aún no podía creer completamente que esto estaba sucediendo, esperando por el golpe que seguro estaba por venir… porque YiXing se alejara, diciendo que fue un error y que no quería a JunMyeon de ese modo.

Pero en cambio, YiXing enroscó los dedos en su cabello y metió la lengua hasta la mitad de su garganta, besándolo brutalmente, su deseo inconfundible mientras que atraía las caderas de JunMyeon contra su dura polla.

–Lo lamento –YiXing dijo con voz ronca, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de JunMyeon, acariciando sus manos por la espalda de JunMyeon y metiéndolas luego dentro de sus boxers para agarrar sus nalgas–. Lo lamento –dijo, empujando a JunMyeon hacia la cama.

Incluso a través de su mente aturdida por el deseo, JunMyeon sabía por qué se estaba disculpando YiXing: esto aún no significa nada. Pero de momento, con el aroma y el cuerpo de YiXing sobre su cuerpo, no era capaz de preocuparse por ello. Lo quería, lo quería, lo _extra_ _ñ_ _aba_ … lo extrañaba tanto que quería meterse dentro de él o meter a YiXing dentro de sí mismo, pegarlo a sí mismo.

JunMyeon gimió cuando YiXing lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se arrastró sobre él, cubriendo su rostro y cuello con besos urgentes y húmedos, dejando chupones en su piel.

–Myeonnie –dijo YiXing, su nombre sonando con veneración–. Myeonnie –dijo de nuevo, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por el pecho de Myeonnie–. Myeonnie –murmuró sobre el ombligo de JunMyeon, su voz gruesa y apenas reconocible–. Bebé –mordió y lamió el hueso de la cadera de JunMyeon, haciéndolo sacudirse y retorcerse bajo YiXing con suaves gemidos rotos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que YiXing le quitó los boxers; notó que estaba desnudo cuando YiXing separó sus piernas y se detuvo para mirar la ingle de JunMyeon.

Jadeante, JunMyeon se sintió ruborizar, temeroso de que YiXing se enfriara al ver su dura polla de cerca, en vivo y en directo. Con las manos en los muslos de JunMyeon, YiXing miraba la polla de JunMyeon con una expresión extraña, antes de desviar la mirada hacia los tonificados muslos de JunMyeon. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron vidriosos. YiXing se inclinó y mordió la cara interna del muslo de JunMyeon. Un sonido lamentable escapó de los labios de JunMyeon. Dios. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

–YiXing –graznó, girando sus caderas–. Por favor.

Los ojos de YiXing se elevaron hacia el enrojecido rostro de JunMyeon.

–¿Por favor, qué?

–Fóllame –dijo JunMyeon, buscando a ciegas el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón. Por algún golpe de suerte, sus inestables dedos lo encontraron. Lo dejó caer en la mano de YiXing–. Fóllame –dijo de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de YiXing.

–Eso te trastornaría más.

JunMyeon casi rió. _¿_ _No ves lo mucho que me has trastornado ya? Eres lo_ _ú_ _nico que quiero. Me siento como una extremidad amputada de ti. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo._

–No importa –dijo, todavía retorciéndose y girando sus caderas con impaciencia–. Te extrañé tanto. Quiero tenerte en mí –Nunca habría dicho algo tan cursi a nadie excepto a YiXing: con YiXing, decir cosas desvergonzadas como esa se sentía tan natural como respirar–. Quiero sentirte.

Los ojos de YiXing se oscurecieron. Lanzándose hacia adelante, besó ardientemente a JunMyeon antes de enderezarse y tomar el lubricante. JunMyeon abrió más las piernas, humedeciendo sus labios con anticipación. Sabía que YiXing no era ajeno al sexo anal con mujeres, por lo que no se preocupaba por ello.

Y estaba en lo cierto. En cuestión de minutos, se retorcía en los dedos de YiXing, empujando contra ellos, gimiendo sin sentido. Más. Quería más. Quería a YiXing. La polla de YiXing, latiendo en él, estirándolo ampliamente.

–Condón –dijo YiXing, sacando sus dedos.

JunMyeon lo quedó mirando sin entender, con la mente confusa y su agujero tan malditamente vacío.

–Un condón, Myeonnie –YiXing repitió, apretando la base de su propia polla, que estaba dura, roja y brillante.

JunMyeon apartó su hambrienta mirada de él e hizo un gesto hacia el baño.

–Hay algunos en el baño –logró decir–. Creo.

YiXing se levantó de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa que le quedaba en el camino, con abruptos movimientos espasmódicos.

La espera pareció ser la más larga en la vida de JunMyeon.

Cuando YiXing regresó, JunMyeon exhaló, pero se olvidó de volver a inhalar, porque YiXing estaba desnudo. Era increíblemente hermoso, pero no era por eso. Había visto a YiXing desnudo docenas de veces. Incluso lo había visto desnudo y excitado. Pero nunca antes había sido un YiXing desnudo y excitado _por_ _é_ _l_.

YiXing se estiró sobre él. JunMyeon empezó a temblar cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron por todas partes. Dios. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar.

–Mírame –YiXing dijo con dureza, apoyándose en un codo–. Mírame, JunMyeon.

Con algo de esfuerzo, JunMyeon centró su mirada en los ojos de YiXing.

–Escucha –dijo YiXing, acariciando el muslo de JunMyeon con sus fuertes dedos antes de empujar la rodilla de JunMyeon hacia arriba y posicionarse entre sus muslos. La intensidad de la mirada de YiXing era estimulante y algo atemorizante–. Quiero follarte, quiero follarte muchísimo, pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa. Todavía no he descubierto que es lo que quiero de ti. Así que mejor me detienes. Ahora –YiXing se inclinó y le mordió el labio inferior–. Detenme, maldición. Por tu propio bien.

JunMyeon se retorció debajo de él, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo caliente y musculoso de YiXing encima de él. Separó más ampliamente las piernas.

–Myeonnie –YiXing se quejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo–. Deja de ser una puta. Presta atención.

–Estoy prestando atención –murmuró JunMyeon, agarrando la erección de YiXing con su mano derecha y guiándola entre sus piernas. Ambos silbaron cuando empujó contra el lubricado agujero de JunMyeon.

–Myeonnie –YiXing silbó entre dientes–. Deja de pensar con la polla, maldito seas.

–No puedo –JunMyeon susurró, mirando a YiXing con los ojos desenfocados–. Te quiero –dijo, con la voz temblorosa llena de honestidad–. Tanto.

YiXing gruñó y empujó hacia adentro, sus hombros tensos y sus bíceps hinchados por el esfuerzo de no moverse demasiado rápido. Oh Dios. Los párpados de JunMyeon se cerraron, su espalda arqueada. Por fin, YiXing llegó al fondo y se detuvo, su polla engrosada y pulsante dentro de él.

_¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no se mueve?_

Con gran esfuerzo, JunMyeon abrió los ojos y se enfocó en YiXing.

–No soy una de tus delicadas chicas. Me puedes clavar contra el colchón. Puedo tomarlo –Se lamió los labios resecos–. Lo deseo.

YiXing gimió, dejando caer su cabeza junto a la de JunMyeon. Moduló junto a la mejilla de JunMyeon.

–Eres tan puta en la cama. Imagínate. Siempre son los más tranquilos.

JunMyeon volteó la cabeza y atrapó el labio de YiXing entre los dientes. Lo chupó.

–Sólo por ti.

Las fosas nasales de YiXing aletearon. Salió lentamente y se enterró de nuevo, dejando caer su peso hacia adelante. Lloriqueando, JunMyeon envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de YiXing, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda con fuerza.

–Oh Dios, más rápido.

Gruñendo, YiXing fijó un ritmo rápido, chocando contra él, girando sus caderas con cada embestida, frotando su cuerpo contra la polla de JunMyeon cada vez. Cada golpe hundía más a JunMyeon en el éxtasis, cada embestida lo tenía lloriqueando y gimiendo mientras que las caderas de YiXing irrumpían hacia el frente con un ritmo brutal, la intensidad de ello conmocionando sus sentidos en una forma que nunca creyó posible. La polla de YiXing en él, se sentía mejor que bien, gruesa y perfecta, pero saber que YiXing lo quería se sentía aún mejor.

YiXing lo quería lo suficiente como para doblarlo al medio y follarlo en una forma tan primitiva, sus fuertes dedos aferrando las caderas de JunMyeon en un apretón castigador mientras que su polla entraba y salía del agujero de JunMyeon. Era sucio, rápido y primitivo, tan diferente a la cuidadosa, sobreprotectora, actitud habitual de YiXing hacia él; y el contraste hacía a JunMyeon estremecerse y gemir.

Quizás YiXing no podía hacerle ninguna promesa, pero definitivamente en este momento no estaba pensando en él como en su hermanito.

Gemidos guturales subieron por la garganta de YiXing, sus caderas golpeando hacia el frente más y más rápido. Su polla golpeaba su próstata y Myeonnie lloriqueaba. YiXing lo repitió, una y otra vez, hasta que JunMyeon estaba llorando, sus hermosas mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas que sus ojos ámbar avellana filtraban, mientras se aferraba a él, con sonidos inhumanos saliendo de sus labios mientras se arrastraba cada vez más cerca del límite.

–Myeonnie –gruñó YiXing, con la voz áspera e irreconocible–. Voy… a –azotó su verga contra su próstata y el orgasmo de Myeonnie lo superó, golpeándolo, desde los dedos de los pies y atravesando su núcleo y ascendiendo por su columna vertebral. Soltó un gritó largo y roto mientras se corría.

Gimiendo, YiXing se estremeció violentamente y se corrió, también, dejando caer su peso sobre él.

–Puta madre –dijo YiXing contra su oreja, acariciando su cabello sudoroso.

–Sí –dijo JunMyeon en voz baja, su cuerpo hormigueando por todas partes con felicidad. Siempre supo que sería perfecto con YiXing–. Tan bueno –murmuró–. Te amo.

Lo lamentó inmediatamente cuando YiXing se puso rígido.

–Vamos a pretender que no dije eso –dijo JunMyeon, manteniendo su tono ligero.

YiXing se levantó apoyándose en los codos, sus ojos castaños viéndolo.

–Eres un idiota.

JunMyeon frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué?

YiXing se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y, para decepción de JunMyeon, se retiró y rodó a un lado. Ató el condón y lo tiró a la basura antes de estirarse de espaldas a su lado. Miró a JunMyeon y abrió los brazos.

Sonriendo con alivio, JunMyeon se arrastró a sus brazos inmediatamente, quedando medio encima de YiXing. Habían hecho esto cientos de veces en el pasado, pero se sentía diferente cuando estaban desnudos. Mejor. Mucho mejor.

Dios, lo extrañaba tanto.

Con un suspiro de placer, JunMyeon pasó los dedos por el pecho de YiXing con una sonrisa.

–¿Tiempo de abrazar?

–Ajá –dijo YiXing, apretando su brazo alrededor de él–. Consentí al bastardo pervertido que quería ensuciarte y follarte en el colchón. Ahora es el tiempo de satisfacer al blandito que quiere abrazarte hasta el olvido.

–Hablas como si fueran dos personas distintas –dijo JunMyeon con una sonrisa.

–A veces se siente como que lo son –dijo YiXing, acariciando su pelo–. El blandito te extrañó, conejito Myeonnie.

JunMyeon sonrió.

–Lo extrañé, también. Mucho.

–Ajá –murmuró YiXing, con los ojos ya cerrados.

–Probablemente deberíamos hablar –dijo JunMyeon.

Un ojo castaño se abrió.

–Hablaremos –murmuró YiXing–. Después de tomar una siesta de unas horas. Te he estado buscando por todo Pekín durante tres días –Sus labios se torcieron–. Y follarte requiere muchísima energía. Estoy hecho polvo y es tu culpa, Kim.

JunMyeon sonrió y cerró los ojos. No se sentía cansado, pero no le importaba demorar la conversación unas horas.

Era poco probable que fuera agradable. Apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de YiXing y se sostuvo… mientras pudiera.


	27. XXVI

YiXing abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó viendo la cabeza rubio-platinada en su hombro. El cálido cuerpo de Myeonnie estaba pegado a lo largo del suyo, su pierna colgada sobre el muslo de YiXing. Todavía estaba dormido. Las pestañas largas y pálidas revolotearon, pero no se abrieron.

Myeonnie sonrió un poquito en su sueño, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de YiXing.

Estaban desnudos. Por supuesto que estaban desnudos: tuvieron sexo. Y esta vez no podría reclamar estar borracho o confundido. Esta vez no había sido un participante pasivo. Lejos de eso.

YiXing apretó la mandíbula. Se había prometido que no viajaría a China para joder la cabeza de Myeonnie de nuevo. No debería haber habido ningún joder involucrado, punto final.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo sobre él luego de haber sodomizado a dicho mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él. Su mejor amigo cuyo corazón no podía romper. Esto no podía volver a pasar… mientras no estuviera seguro de qué demonios quería.

Myeonnie hizo un arrullador ruidito suave, suspiró y se movió en su sueño.

Con el pecho hinchado de afecto, YiXing no pudo evitar inclinarse y acariciar el cabello de Myeonnie. Cristo, lo extrañaba: como se sentía, como olía, todo cálido y perfecto, y _Myeonnie_. Besó la frente de Myeonnie, preguntándose cómo podía sentir tan cruda adoración ahora, cuando hace unas horas folló a Myeonnie más brusco de lo que había follado a nadie en su vida. Estos deseos y pensamientos conflictivos lo habían estado enloqueciendo por semanas. Por meses. No podía unirlos ni deshacerse de ninguno de ellos.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si SeHun no hubiera desaparecido. Le gustaría decir que se habría mantenido alejado de Myeonnie, pero, en el fondo, se conocía mejor. Por cómo habían ido las cosas, hubiera aguantado un par de semanas más antes de buscar a Myeonnie y volver a adherirlos juntos, al carajo con el sentido común.

–Si frunces el ceño más fuerte, tus cejas se unirán en el medio.

YiXing miró a Myeonnie y se encontró con sus ojos cerrados.

–¿Estás despierto?

Myeonnie bostezó y se hundió más a su lado.

–No.

Riéndose, YiXing pasó los dedos por el cabello de Myeonnie.

–Myeonnie.

–No –El pie desnudo de Myeonnie se deslizó por la pierna de YiXing.

YiXing se tensó, sus suaves emociones desvaneciéndose mientras que el otro sentimiento se hacía cargo. El cambio fue tan rápido que lo dejó algo desorientado. Ahora, en vez de los sentimientos cálidos y difusos por abrazar a su mejor amigo, se sentía completamente caliente, muy consciente de toda la piel suave y pálida a disposición. Descubrió a su mano moviéndose por la pierna de Myeonnie, acariciando su muslo ligeramente antes de asentarse en una nalga perfectamente redondeada.

A diferencia de él, Myeonnie era suave por todas partes, su piel suave como la seda.

–Alguien está toquetón –Myeonnie murmuró, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

–¿Te afeitas aquí abajo o algo? –dijo YiXing, apretando los glúteos de Myeonnie, e intentando distraerse de la necesidad de jalar esas tonificadas piernas largas sobre sus hombros y volver a entrar en Myeonnie.

Myeonnie se rió, pasando sus dedos por el escaso pelo negro en el estómago de YiXing.

–Nop. No tengo –La mano de Myeonnie se deslizó más abajo y se envolvió en torno a la erección de YiXing con familiaridad casual.

Pero no había nada casual en la forma en que Myeonnie la miraba. Myeonnie se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

–Creo que extrañé más chuparte la polla de lo que te extrañé a ti.

–Creo que estoy ofendido –dijo YiXing, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. Se aclaró la garganta–. Amigo, tenemos que hablar –Amigo. La palabra se sintió extraña en su lengua. Incorrecta. Como si ya no encajara. No lo hacía, YiXing se dio cuenta cuando sintió casi físicamente cómo algo hacía _clic_ dentro de él–. ¿Myeonnie? –dijo, con su corazón acelerado.

Myeonnie parpadeó y miró hacia arriba.

La respiración de YiXing quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Dios, era... los ojos de Myeonnie parecían casi como el color de la miel exquisita con la luz de la mañana, brillando sobre las mejillas adorables sonrojadas por el sueño, sus arqueados labios rosados entreabiertos, y YiXing se sentía...

Joder, se sentía capaz de _co_ _nsumirlo_. Quería tenerlo, necesitaba meterse dentro de él, en él, cavar su camino dentro, marcarlo, amarlo, usarlo, cuidarlo, poseerlo, poner todo de sí en Myeonnie.

Myeonnie hizo un ruidito sorprendido cuando YiXing rodó encima de él.

–Myeonnie –dijo con voz ronca, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Myeonnie y articulando en medio de sonidos codiciosos de succión–. Myeonnie. Dios, te quiero –Sus manos ya estaban separando los muslos de Myeonnie y acariciándolos con impaciencia. Quería, _necesitaba_ empujarse dentro de él, la urgencia de esa necesidad amenazando con engullirlo.

–Está bien –dijo Myeonnie, sonando sorprendido y sin aliento, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de YiXing–. Está bien. Lo que sea que quieras.

Las palabras lo sacudieron.

Apenas podía recordar preparar a Myeonnie y ponerse un condón.

Cuando por fin, _por fin_ se empujó dentro, YiXing gruñó estremeciéndose. Mierda. Había algo acerca de estar dentro de Myeonnie que era mucho más satisfactorio que tener su polla en un agujero apretado. Cerrando los ojos, YiXing se deleitó en la sensación por un momento, pero quería moverse. Lo necesitaba.

Besándose, ellos se movían juntos, tratando de establecer un ritmo lento y constante, pero su cuerpo exigía más. El placer se construyó rápido mientras que el ritmo se hizo más rápido y duro; el fuerte sonido de su piel golpeando junta añadido a los gemidos y chirridos de la cama. Fue rápido y sucio, el cuerpo de YiXing hambriento por ello, más de lo que nunca había estado por nada ni nadie, como si quisiera fundirlos juntos. Él lo quería también.

Pronto, los gemidos de Myeonnie subieron de volumen, convirtiéndose en gemidos necesitados, sin sentido y excitantes como el infierno.

Apoyándose en los codos, YiXing se quedó viendo a Myeonnie, mirándolo deshacerse: sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, sus preciosos ojos desenfocados con vestigios de lágrimas, sus rosados labios entreabiertos mientras que Myeonnie jadeaba entrecortadamente, y YiXing quería _devorarlo_ completamente.

Gruñendo, golpeó sus bocas reuniéndolas, besando a Myeonnie desordenadamente mientras que lo follaba con fuerza. _Te amo, Te amo, Te amo_ bombeaba en su sangre mientras que embestía y embestía, queriendo enterrarse más y más profundo. Los gemidos de Myeonnie adquirieron un tono doloroso, sus brazos apretando más mientras que se movían juntos, perdiendo por completo el ritmo.

–YiXing –Myeonnie graznó con voz ronca contra su boca, arqueándose y agitándose.

–Vamos, Myeonnie –YiXing embistió duro en él–. Vamos, amor…

Myeonnie gritó y se corrió, sus paredes apretando alrededor de la polla de YiXing en la más dulce forma. Gruñendo, YiXing se dejó ir y se corrió también, jadeando contra el hombro de Myeonnie cuando sus brazos se rindieron, oleada tras oleada de placer corriendo a través de él.

Puta Madre.

Cristo.

_¿Siempre sería tan intenso con Myeonnie?_

El pensamiento lo hizo paralizar.

_¿Siempre?_

–¿YiXing? –dijo Myeonnie–. ¿Hay algo mal?

YiXing no respondió, intentando dar sentido a sus caóticos pensamientos y emociones.

–¿YiXing? –dijo Myeonnie con incertidumbre, un deje de miedo creciendo en su voz. YiXing quería envolverlo en sus brazos _y_ espantar sus temores a besos.

Mierda.

–¿YiXing?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Myeonnie.

Myeonnie tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos ámbar avellana aun suavizados por el resplandor postcoital, pero un poco preocupados. Los enrojecidos e hinchados labios de Myeonnie atrapaban su mirada.

Sí.

Puta Madre.

Se echó a reír, mientras que oleadas de alivio y euforia lo recorrían.

–Finalmente.

–¿Qué? –La aprehensión de Myeonnie parecía ser mayor–. No entiendo.

YiXing dudó, sin saber cómo explicar algo que casi no tenía sentido para él mismo. Se rodó fuera de Myeonnie y se sacó el condón. Luego de tirarlo a la basura, se tendió junto a Myeonnie y lo miró.

–Los últimos meses han sido jodidamente confusos para mí –murmuró, poniendo una mano en el vientre de Myeonnie. No podía dejar de tocarlo–. No podía dejar de pensar en ti como en alguien a quien proteger, mi pseudo hermanito a quien amé casi toda mi vida. Al mismo tiempo, me excitaba follarte la boca, incluso a pesar de que pensaba que estaba mal desearte de esa forma. Me aterraba. No podía darle sentido. Me jodió la cabeza, y terminé por joderte la cabeza también a ti.

–¿Y ahora?

–Ahora te miro y no veo a un hermano –YiXing se encontró con sus ojos–. No me siento como un pervertido. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: que puedes acostumbrarte a todo con el tiempo suficiente –Una sonrisa jaló de los labios de YiXing, haciendo aparecer a sus encantadores hoyuelos–. Creo que me acostumbré a ello un poco demasiado. Incluso decirte _“amigo”_ se siente raro ahora.

–Quieres –Una inconfundible chispa de esperanza encendida en los ojos de Myeonnie– decir…

–Sí –dijo YiXing, rozando su pulgar sobre el ombligo de Myeonnie–. Desearte ya no se siente raro y malo. No me malinterpretes: siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero no eres sólo eso. No es suficiente para mí. Quiero más –sonrió con malicia–. Ahora me siento con ganas de follarte como un animal en celo y luego cargarte a través del umbral. Ya no son dos cosas separadas. No se contradicen entre sí. Te deseo _y_ deseo cuidarte.

Myeonnie no sonrió. Parecía confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero... pero… ¿qué pasa con YuQi? Pensé que querías volver con ella. Te dije que volvieras con ella.

Suspirando, YiXing hizo círculos con su pulgar alrededor del ombligo de Myeonnie.

–Lo intentamos, pero ya no encajamos juntos –dudó antes de admitirlo–. Yo era un desastre sin ti.

–¿Sí? –Myeonnie sonaba muy satisfecho, el gilipollas.

–Síp –dijo YiXing con una sonrisa triste–. Pude haber estado actuando como un idiota con todo el mundo. YuQi no estaba muy impresionada. Al final, estuvimos de acuerdo en que estaríamos mejor como amigos.

Myeonnie lo evaluó.

–¿Te arrepientes?

YiXing no se apresuró a responder. Sabía que esto era importante para Myeonnie luego de haber estado en el extremo receptor de su ira y amargura por su fallida relación con YuQi. Myeonnie merecía una respuesta honesta y bien pensada.

–Estaba enamorado de ella –dijo al fin–. Pensé que podría ser la indicada para mí –la mirada de Myeonnie cayó. YiXing le dio un golpecito en el vientre y Myeonnie la alzó de nuevo. –Pero estaba equivocado. Ahora lo sé. Cuando te perdí, ella no pudo hacerme feliz. Nada podía hacerlo –Sus labios retorcidos–. No me gusta la persona en que me convierto sin ti. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de reconocerme en esa persona –sintiéndose desnudo de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la piel expuesta, YiXing se aclaró la garganta–. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, lo malo que sería. No me di cuenta de lo mal que funcionaría por mí mismo, sin ti, hasta… hasta que rompiste conmigo a través del puto teléfono –frunció el ceño, todavía sin superarlo completamente.

Una expresión de perplejidad apareció en el rostro de Myeonnie.

–Yo no rompí contigo. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

–No, no lo estábamos –dijo YiXing con una sonrisa–. Pero seguro que se sintió como una ruptura. Una mucho más dolorosa que mi ruptura con YuQi.

El rostro de Myeonnie estaba en blanco.

–Sin embargo, no es lo mismo.

–No, no lo es. A ella no la amé toda mi vida.

Myeonnie tragó en seco.

–No, YiXing –dijo, apartando los ojos–. No tienes que hacerlo. Es suficiente para mí que quieras que seamos más que amigos.

YiXing se quedó mirándolo. Luego se rodó, aplastando a Myeonnie con su peso.

–¿Es eso lo que crees que es? –dijo, clavando los ojos en Myeonnie–. ¿Qué quiero que seamos... amigos con beneficios?

Myeonnie se encogió de hombros.

–¿No es así?

YiXing casi se rió.

–Nunca sería suficiente para mí. No contigo –miró la preciosa cara de Myeonnie, sus rasgos queridos y familiares en una forma que le hacía cerrar la garganta–. Te amo, tonto. Para mí nunca hubo dudas sobre eso. Eres mi todo. Quiero todo de ti. Quiero darte todo; Siempre lo hice. Sólo que no podía hacerlo antes –YiXing frunció el ceño y se corrigió a sí mismo–. Pensé que no podía –Se inclinó y besó la comisura de la boca de Myeonnie, respirándolo–. Me equivoqué. Sólo me llevó un tiempo dejar de sentir que era enfermo desearte de esa forma, también –Él rozó sus labios–. Te deseo –mordió el hinchado labio inferior de Myeonnie–. Te deseo tanto. Dios, mantendría mi polla dentro de ti todo el tiempo si pudiera.

Myeonnie rió contra sus labios.

–Eso es un poco exagerado –sonrió con descaro–. ¿Qué si quisiera poner mi polla en ti?

Riéndose, YiXing se apartó un poco para mirar abajo hacia él.

–No tientes a la suerte, Kim.

La sonrisa de Myeonnie se amplió.

–Hmm, prefiero estar abajo de todos modos, pero ya veremos. Sé cuán malo eres para negarme algo.

YiXing resopló.

–Sí, aparentemente incluso tu padre lo sabe. Hablando de RyeoWook, me dijo que te dijera que dejes de actuar como una reina del drama y vuelvas a casa.

La sonrisa de Myeonie se desvaneció. Hizo una mueca.

–Sólo me dará la lata sobre cumplir mi deber con la familia y casarme con WheeIn.

–No lo creo –dijo YiXing–. Creo que no soy el único que aprendió algo mientras estabas lejos.

Los ojos de Myeonnie se ampliaron. Comenzó a sonreír antes de fruncir el ceño de repente.

–No puedo ir a casa. Has dicho que SeHun ha estado desaparecido por diez días –barrió la mirada alrededor de la habitación, con culpa parpadeando en sus ojos–. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir lástima por mí mismo como para notar que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Que gran amigo que soy.

–Podría estar bien –dijo YiXing.

Myeonnie le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

–Debería haber regresado ya.

YiXing suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

–Lo sé. Me preocupa, también, pero no asumamos lo peor, ¿sí? Creo que SeHun quedó atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que su padre esté involucrado. Tal vez los… socios de Oh quieran usar a SeHun para intercambiarlo en algún trato. Podría estar lo suficientemente seguro. RyeoWook me dijo que Oh no parecía demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, simplemente molesto por la situación.

–¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? –dijo Myeonnie luciendo sorprendido.

–No –dijo YiXing con firmeza–. Pero no hay nada que tú ni yo podamos hacer para ayudar a SeHun aún si necesitara la ayuda. No conocemos el país o el idioma, ni por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Por no hablar de que tu visa está por vencerse y, literalmente, no puedes quedarte en China, aunque quisieras.

Myeonnie aún no se veía feliz, pero asintió.

–Lo sé. Creo que papá tiene algunos contactos en el **NIS _*_**. Seré de más ayuda para SeHun en casa que aquí. Puedo darles la descripción del hombre con el que fue a encontrarse SeHun.

–Sí –dijo YiXing, apartando la mirada para ocultar su alivio. Quizás fuera egoísta, pero no quería que Myeonnie se quedara aquí y fuera a hacer preguntas que algunas personas podrían encontrar _‘demasiado incómodas’_. A YiXing le agradaba SeHun y estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él, pero la seguridad de Myeonnie era su prioridad. Siempre lo sería.

–Volaremos a casa esta tarde –dijo YiXing–. Pero primero vamos a conseguirte algo de comer.

Myeonnie rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Sí, lo que sea –Se bajó de la cama–. Pero primero quiero una ducha –volvió a mirar a YiXing y sonrió con timidez, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo–. ¿Vienes? –estiró su mano.

Había algo irreal al respecto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho medio año atrás, que estaría en un hotel en China, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo, y que Myeonnie lo invitaría a unirse a él en la ducha, se habría reído a carcajadas pensando que era un mal chiste. Hace medio año, había creído que YuQi era la indicada para él. Ahora sabía mejor. Siempre hubo una única persona para él. Sólo que él había estado demasiado ciego para poder ver lo que todo el tiempo había estado ahí.

Se levantó de la cama, con los ojos fijos sobre Myeonnie.

–¿YiXing? –dijo Myeonnie, ladeando la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos. Dios, él era jodidamente hermoso, y era todo de YiXing.

–Quiero besarte –dijo YiXing, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y tirando de Myeonnie contra él.

Myeonnie se sonrojó.

–Yo también quiero besarte.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos besándonos aún?

–No lo sé –dijo Myeonnie, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de YiXing.

–Debemos rectificar eso –murmuró YiXing antes de hacer precisamente eso.

Este beso no fue hambriento. Fue lento, exploratorio y sensual. Se sentía bien de una forma que le hacía punzar el estómago con afecto y amor. Giró la cabeza y besó a Myeonnie más profundamente, con la boca abierta y húmeda, perdiéndose en la sensación, deslizando sus lenguas, Myeonnie jadeando y gimiendo en su boca, cada pequeño contacto como una confesión: _Te amo, Te necesito,_ _Te deseo_.

Dios. Había amado a YuQi, pero con ella nunca se sintió así. Estar con ella nunca lo hizo sentir tan jodidamente pleno.

Rompieron el beso con suavidad, jadeando un poco y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

–Nunca vamos a sobrellevarlo, sabes –dijo YiXing, suspirando–. Luego de todos estos años negándolo.

Myeonnie hizo una mueca.

–MinSeok estará insoportable.

YiXing se rió entre dientes.

–Ya lo es –Aunque, para ser justos, MinSeok había tenido toda la razón: _Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo_ _que dejes que lo sea._

–Sí, pero –luciendo reflexivo, Myeonnie se encogió de hombros–. Me ayudó a averiguar algunas cosas, así que supongo que debería darle las gracias –miró a YiXing a los ojos–. Si no fuera por él, ni siquiera te habría contado lo que siento por ti. Probablemente tú todavía estarías con YuQi y yo todavía estaría...

El corazón de YiXing se apretó cuando vio el parpadeo de dolor en el rostro de Myeonnie. Pasó rápido y Myeonnie sonrió, pero había estado ahí. Todavía _estaba_ ahí: años de fingir y poner una cara feliz por su bien… los viejos dolores, realmente nunca sanaban.

Acunó el rostro de Myeonnie en sus manos y apoyó sus frentes juntas.

–Le daremos las gracias, entonces. Vamos a ser muy, muy, agradables con él –Una sonrisa perezosa estiró sus labios–. Lo va a confundir como la mierda. Lo enloquecerá. MinSeok se pone desquiciadamente nervioso cuando la gente es amable con él.

Los labios de Myeonnie temblaron contra los suyos antes de que una carcajada estallara desde su pecho, libre de cargas y feliz.

Sonriendo, YiXing lo envolvió en sus brazos y se aferró a él… su mejor amigo, su amante, su otra mitad, su felicidad.

Las etiquetas no importaban si todas significaban lo mismo: _Myeonnie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Servicio Nacional de Inteligencia, mayormente conocido como NIS por sus siglas en inglés, es el principal servicio de inteligencia de Corea del Sur.


	28. Epílogo

_Meses después_

Oh SeHun se sentó junto a la piscina, mirando la casa brillantemente iluminada. Podía escuchar las risas y la música, incluso desde aquí. Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de JunMyeon y, ya que JunMyeon estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Zhang últimamente, su cumpleaños este año se celebraba en la casa de JongDae.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, SeHun sonrió débilmente. Estaba feliz por su amigo, feliz de que todo por fin iba bien en su vida. JunMyeon y su hermano se llevaban bastante bien, aunque todavía era un trabajo en progreso, considerando cuán retorcido era MinSeok. Todavía se atacaban mutuamente sin piedad, pero era obvio que ambos disfrutaban de sus bromas. Incluso la relación de JunMyeon con su padre había mejorado: RyeoWook parecía estar llegando lentamente a entender y aceptar que JunMyeon y YiXing iban en serio y nada podría separarlos.

Y SeHun sabía que nada lo haría. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz. Era un terrible contraste con el chico al que SeHun había dejado en Pekín, y SeHun apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio de nuevo a JunMyeon meses después, después de que SeHun... regresara.

Sí. Estaba feliz por JunMyeon. Y era agradable ver que un amor tan fuerte realmente existía y que los _“felices para siempre”_ no eran algo de los cuentos de hadas.

Mordiéndose el labio, SeHun levantó la mirada hacia la luna.

Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Pero Dios, ya estaba enfermo de estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas compasivas y preocupadas, como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal. Estaba harto de decirles a todos que estaba bien. Nadie le creía, de todos modos.

Un movimiento en la terraza le llamó la atención. SeHun sonrió ligeramente al notar las dos figuras ahí, cada una en los brazos del otro. YiXing y JunMyeon se besaban bajo la luna llena, las manos de uno en el pelo del otro, las bocas voraces y tiernas a la vez. Se besaron como si se pertenecieran mutuamente. Debe ser agradable amar y sentirse amado.

Al notar que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, SeHun desvió la vista, hacia la lisa y oscura superficie de la piscina. Otra explosión de risas llegó desde el interior de la casa. No pertenecía aquí. Pero, de nuevo, ya no estaba seguro de a dónde pertenecía.

Detrás de él, una rama se quebró.

SeHun se tensó, la piel de gallina corriendo por su columna vertebral mientras que lo llenó un peculiar estado de alerta. Contuvo la respiración, su corazón golpeando contra las costillas.

_Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum._

Era una estupidez. No había nadie detrás de él. Estaba de vuelta en Corea del Sur. Estaba de vuelta en casa.

 _Él_ no podía estar ahí.

Una mano firme se envolvió en su cuello.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de SeHun. No era posible. Estaba imaginándose cosas. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Tragando, volteó la cabeza lentamente.

Penetrantes ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, y SeHun no podía respirar, ahogándose en sus profundidades, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador.

Podría gritar. YiXing y JunMyeon lo oirían fácilmente si lo hacía.

–¿Me extrañaste, **Xiǎo tàiyáng** *****? –dijo una voz engañosamente suave.

SeHun se lanzó hacia delante y selló sus labios juntos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pequeño sol (traducción del chino tradicional).


End file.
